<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NER CYAR'IKA - The Quickening by HippoHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263009">NER CYAR'IKA - The Quickening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope'>HippoHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NER CYAR'IKA [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din is pregnant YES, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The short story after NER CYAR'IKA or you can call this one 'Din's pregnancy journey'.  His married life with Paz and their green son.   It's softer and less dramatic than the last one, just mainly family fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NER CYAR'IKA [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has come to my concern that many of people are self-quarantined and also maybe under a lot of stress, so it's my sacred duty to write something for you to read!  And I feel that maybe I need to write it...? 😂😂<br/>After the ambiguous ending of the last end credit scenes of Ner Cyar'ika, it is confirmed by ME the Hippo that Din is pregnant.  Yes, this part is Mpreg and I've already put it in the tag.  I'm sorry if you don't like Mpreg and you don't have to read this one.  But if you like it?  You get hippo hug super special and let's go on the ride with me! 😂😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel it’s moving”</p><p>“No...that’s just my stomach asking for food”</p><p>“You’re sure it’s not moving?”</p><p>“I’m sure...now go make our breakfast or I’ll go make it myself”</p><p> </p><p>They chuckle, Paz gives a kiss to Din’s flat belly that he has been pressing his ear to and gives a peck on his husband’s lips before getting up from their bed to make breakfast.  Din just lazily sprawls on the bed, appreciating that glorious ass and the mountain of solid muscles moving around in their kitchen.  Can’t help thanking himself that he has chosen so well, such a fine specimen, a father of his child.</p><p> </p><p>Nadine is out for morning stretching with his grandpa already and maybe he takes him out in the sea again but this time he doesn’t mind, his kid likes the sea, maybe he will be a good fisherman just like his grandpa, who knows.  </p><p>Ten minutes later, breakfast is served for him on their bed.  Din immediately munches them down, berries, grilled meat, eggs, pancakes, you name it.  Since his morning sickness is gone, his appetite has become monstrous and he has no shame about it.  He’s eating for two now.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to go now”  Paz finishes his own breakfast, </p><p>“A job today?”  Din asks, still chewing,</p><p>“Yes, I just got the call, apparently a lot of bandits are on Benegus.  They want someone who can really wipe them out, finally I can use my baby”  </p><p>Din just nods, he can see his husband is more than happy to take the job.  The baby he’s talking about is his blaster cannon, yeah right.  He’s okay with a bounty hunting job but he always has to restrain himself from killing or else he wouldn’t get credits.  But getting rid of bandits? Sounds like a dream job.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, stay safe”  </p><p>“Will be back soon”  Paz kisses his husband before going to work, </p><p>“Don’t forget the crab cake!”  Din shouts after him,</p><p>“Noted”  Then Paz is gone, </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>It has been 2 months since Paz has been announced with the news, a very big news of his life.  That’s he is going to be a father.  He has always been assisting with raising most of the foundlings in the covert but he never thought he would have a chance to become a father himself.  </p><p>Especially after he has set his mind to settle down with Din Djarin, the one he fell for with all his heart, he never had a thought of becoming a biological father ever again.  Little did he know, his beloved is able to grant him a biological child and he is up on the mountain top even without the jetpack.  </p><p> </p><p>Since the news got out, everyone in the tribe came to congratulate him and Din, saying all of their best wishes.  He could feel the Armorer was glowing with joy without her saying much and his uncle was happier than any others.  He wanted to lift Din up again but he knew better so he jumped into the sea and caught a big fish for their celebration instead.</p><p> </p><p>Din is embracing the new role of his life pretty well, he accepts that he has another life growing in him and is forbidden to do reckless stuff he used to do, for example bounty hunting.  </p><p>Paz volunteers to do his missions since the day he knows his pregnancy.  It’s just the right thing to do.  He cannot let Din go out there and risk any physical or even mental injury anymore.  He will provide for the tribe and his family now, and he can also stretch his legs, it’s been a long time since he kicked some ass, his muscles ache for it.  </p><p> </p><p>The tribe’s doctor also recommends Din to stay away from any physical or mental effect to his body because the first trimester of pregnancy is very important, any harmful exposures have the greatest risk to the baby which Din understands it well and he will behave for now.  He thinks of it that he can spend more time with his kid, both outside and inside his belly.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is out walking on the beach after Paz left with the Razor Crest.  </p><p>He looks at all the foundlings playing on the beach and can’t help smiling, he always thought that he would help feeding them, making sure they grow up to be warriors of the creed.  Adopting Nadine is already a blessing of his life, his hand unconsciously touches his belly, he never imagined he would have a chance to have a biological child of his own, especially after marrying Paz, an absolutely wonderful man.  </p><p> </p><p>They started off not so smooth, the man downright attacked him so he fought back, they put up quite a good fight.  Who would have thought that man is actually such a giant softie, he did everything to win Din’s heart and he succeeded.  Once he knew he was going to become a father, the man cried out and paced around their house.  Din had to calm him down for a minute, after that, he held Din in his arms and refused to let go.  Din heard the man sniffling, a large strong man broke down into tears because he was going to become a father, a biological father, for the very first time.  </p><p>Paz is turning forty soon and he’s the last direct bloodline of his clan, maybe Din’s pregnancy means a lot more to him than he could ever know.  </p><p>Din is totally happy for him, Paz loves him and Nadine so much, but being a biological father for the very first time has shaken him all over.  It takes him a few more days until he acknowledges the fact that Din is able to get pregnant and currently carrying his child.  He volunteers to do all the work possible, mostly taking care of their household chores while Din is off-world but now he’s doing Din’s jobs as well.  And oh, he loves it.  It wakes up the mandalorian blood in him.  </p><p> </p><p>Din is using this chance to relax, something he has never got since he was old enough to gain credits for the covert and now he’s waiting for his son to come back from the sea with his grandpa.  Finally he spots the raft approaching and sighs with relief, he knows his adoptive father would never let anything happen to Nadine but he’s still worried, it comes with being a parent maybe.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you!”  Zilva greets him cheerfully, as he always is,</p><p>“Good morning, Dad”  </p><p>Din calling him ‘Dad’ always gives such a good feeling that he wants to dive into the sea and get him a starfish just to make his point.</p><p>“You son makes a good catch again today, I’m seriously thinking he will be a good fisherman in the future!”  </p><p>“As long as he’s happy, I’m okay with anything”  That’s true, once his child is old enough, he can decide for himself what he wants to be.</p><p>Little Nadine is climbing out of the raft, he doesn’t need his grandpa’s help anymore.  Then he walks up to Din with two fish in his hands.  </p><p>“Hey, what you got son?”  </p><p>The little one is handing those two fish to Din, “Papa”  </p><p>Since he knows that his papa is having his younger sibling, Nadine always caught two fish and gave them to Din.  A little one with three fingers on each hand like him tries to catch fish and not one but two, how touching.  </p><p>“Thank you, son.  I really appreciate it”  Din holds him in his arms, “You’re such a good-hearted child and I love you”  </p><p>Little Nadine just nestles with his papa.  </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling today?”  Zilva docks his raft properly, </p><p>“I’m doing okay now, no more morning sickness which I’m really grateful”  Din says almost desperately,</p><p>“Good for you, Paz is out I guess?”  </p><p>“He is”  Din misses his husband but he understands that their roles are reversed now, </p><p>“I’ll grill the fish for you, let’s go”  </p><p>Zilva walks them home and grills the fish for them as he said, because Din is good at many things but maybe he isn’t really gifted with cooking.  Last time he cooked something he almost burnt his own house.  So Zilva is willing to be responsible for taking care of him and the little one when his nephew is working off-world.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>When he told Nadine that he’s pregnant with his younger sibling, the kid looks confused, Din knew he wouldn’t understand it yet but once he touched Din’s belly with his tiny three fingers paw, he has become obsessively protective as if he sensed another life force in him.  And he loves to press his paw and his face with Din’s belly now, a lot.</p><p>Din has no idea how he could know it but his kid is always incredible, always capable of something beyond their expectation.  </p><p>Both Paz and Nadine are obsessively protective of him now, so when Paz is away, his son is like a little bodyguard.  Always making sure his papa is surrounded with good people and has fish to eat everyday.  </p><p>And right now, they’re helping with feeding Lily while Zilva is cooking their early lunch.  </p><p> </p><p>Lily is the baby bantha Paz brought back to the covert a few months ago and Din cannot let her go away.  Now she’s living in the stable at the back of Zilva’s cottage, just pray she’s always in a good mood and not thinking of stomping his cottage to bits anytime soon.  Since Din isn’t going anywhere, he always helps with feeding and even bathing her sometimes.  </p><p>He likes bantha, yes, not that he wants to admit it, but she’s still a baby when they got her and she needs a family.  She seems calm and harmless and the foundlings love her, especially his son.  Nadine has a good relationship with her, he’s the only one who gets to ride her back because he’s so small and she lets him.  </p><p> </p><p>“We got berries for you today”  Din pours some berries together with the grass that is normally her food, she’s happily grabbing those with her tongue and munches them down. </p><p>“Good girl”  Din scratches her furry head, </p><p>Nadine’s sitting on Din’s arm, waving at her as he chirps happily.  Since Din is not in the state to chase them if anything happens, they need to wait until Paz or Zilva is around to let Nadine play with Lily.  Right now just chatting through the fence, k? </p><p>“Behave and we might think of finding you a boyfriend”  Din tells her, </p><p>He feels bad for having her alone but it’s not easy to buy a bantha, if you can buy a bantha from the Tusken raiders at all, Lily was abducted when nobody was looking as he concluded from what Paz told him.  Let’s see the possibility of bringing her a friend or even a boyfriend in the future.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They finish their early lunch in no time because let’s be honest, Din is hungry all day, he welcomes food anytime during the day.  Nadine is already playing with his toys, there’s a lot of toys in Zilva’s house because he always babysits him.  </p><p>Din is drinking fresh coconut juice with Zilva, </p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s good?”  Zilva has been asking him quite often now, making sure Din is comfortable with everything.</p><p>“Yes, it was very delicious, thank you”  Din seriously suspects that all men from Vizla are expert in cooking,  “I still cannot believe it’s true”  Din touches his belly again,</p><p>He thought the tribe’s doctor was mistaken or something but he has run the test again and again, it all resulted in the same that Din is really pregnant.  His morning sickness was really merciless in his first few months, after that his cravings became monstrous too, so he believes he’s really pregnant now even if his body still shows nothing.  Right now he just needs to take very good care of himself.  </p><p>“I’m so happy for you, Medi would be very happy too”  Zilva thought he wouldn’t cry again, </p><p>“I’m sure he would,”  Din just smiles, he looks over to the photo of his father that Zilva has in his cottage.  </p><p>Medine is in his armor but holding his helmet in his arm, his glorious day as a warrior of the tribe.  Others are more domestic, like being with his lover and they smiled so happily.  Being in this house has brought back a lot of good memories about his father.  </p><p> </p><p>“We used to try too”  Zilva says as if knowing Din’s looking at their photos,</p><p>“Try?”  </p><p>“Having children”</p><p>Oh...Din understands now, </p><p>“There were times that we almost made it but no, they didn’t stay with us…”  The old man looks down, touching his marriage ring.<br/>
“Because of his condition, Medine’s body was not strong enough to fully conceive and keep them alive so...we lost them”</p><p>Them…?  More than once?  Din thinks in horror, </p><p>“Medine and I were in grief but we had to move on, we mourned them and thought that someday we might be blessed just like other couples, then you came along.  He adopted you and you are the best thing ever happened to us”</p><p>Din blushes a little, he feels both happy and sad.  His father never mentioned anything, that Din almost had other siblings with him now if it was not because of his health.  </p><p>“But now you’re having his grandchild, I’m sure he’s celebrating in Manda right now”  The old man recovers quickly, he peeled off white coconut meat to munch happily now.  </p><p> </p><p>Din touches his belly again, he’s sure his papa would be very happy with this news.  He looks at his photo again, finally he understands now why he always told Din never to trust any men, because they are able to knock him up.  And to do it only with someone he really trusts or even loves.  He’s glad he has listened to his father, now he’s having a baby with the one he loves and he’s beyond happy.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Benegus,</p><p> </p><p>A large mandalorian with armor stains with gore and smut walks into the shop, </p><p> </p><p>“Can I have ten boxes of crab cake, please?”  He asks politely despite his super scary demeanor, </p><p>“Right away...sir”  The shop owner quickly gets him what he orders, “Ten boxes you said?”</p><p>“Yes...my husband is pregnant, he’s craving your crab cake all the time”  He says with smile in his tone, </p><p>The shop owner isn’t afraid of him anymore, she coos instead, </p><p>“I see, I’ll give you extra then”</p><p>“Thank you so much”  He really appreciates it, </p><p> </p><p>He just finished his job and it was easy with his jetpack and blaster cannon, the bandits are all dead now, he gets paid real nice and he’s happy to be in action again.  Now buying Din the crab cakes as he orders.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>By the time Paz is back at the covert, it’s already evening.  </p><p> </p><p>He gives the credits to the Armorer which she gives back, saying  “You’re in need of it more than us now.  If we ever need the credits, we’ll let you know”  </p><p>Thankfully the tribe is now quite self-sufficient, they do fishing, hunting, and growing some vegetables by themselves.  So the credits will be needed only with some urgent cases which they don’t have right now.</p><p>“Thank you chief”  Paz nods with gratitude, now it’s time to see his beloved family.  Din will be happy with the amount of crab cakes he got for him.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“How was work?”  </p><p>Din is trying so hard not to be rude but he really can’t help himself asking while munching the crab cake down at the same time, his husband totally doesn’t mind, thinks he’s kinda cute.</p><p>“It was good, there were around 50 bandits, human and not human and they’re all dead”  That’s Paz Vizla’s storytelling skill, well it’s unimportant.  The important thing right now is his husband munching down crab cakes happily, he always wanted Din to eat more now it’s like his dreams come true.  </p><p>“The shop owner was so kind, she even gave me the recipe in case it’s not convenient to go to their shop and you have sudden craving in the middle of the night”  Paz looks through his datapad that the recipe is written down.  He will ask his uncle to teach him how to catch crabs.  </p><p>“She also said we can adapt it into fish or shrimp if you’re interested”  </p><p>“I’ll try anything”  Din says between the bites, </p><p>Paz thinks he’s absolutely cute.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s time to clean my armor now.  Where’s Nadine?”  Paz has to clean his armor on Razor Crest because Din cannot stand the smell of the polisher now.  </p><p>“He’s with your uncle, looks like he likes it there”  Din shrugs, not that he’s sad or anything.  Pregnancy hormone be damned.</p><p>“You want me to pick him up?”  Paz offers, </p><p>“That would be nice, by the way do you want some?”  Din asks, motioning to the mountain of crab cake, not that he acts kinda possessive over it and asking Paz just to be nice, nope. </p><p>“Nah, cyar’ika. They’re all yours.  You’re eating for two now so you can have as much as you want”  Paz will not risk his life taking food from his cyar’ika now, he’s smarter than that.</p><p>“.............”  Din is quiet for a moment,  “Actually...I have something to tell you”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I visited Doc today, it’s our check-up appointment….”</p><p>That totally got Paz’s attention, he quickly comes to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? Is there anything wrong?”  Paz grabs Din hand in his, he always has panic everytime his cyar’ika says he just visited Doc and has something to tell him.  </p><p>Din’s trying so hard not to smile, “Nothing wrong, they’re fine”  </p><p>“Okay good”  Paz is relieved, then he realizes something, “Wait, what did you just say?”</p><p>“I said they’re fine”  </p><p>“They?”  </p><p>Now Din cannot stop smiling, “yeah...it turns out that I’m not really eating for two up until now, I’m eating for three”  </p><p>Paz is still, he lets that sink into his brain, process it, and send it out to every fiber of his being.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’re having twins”  </p><p>Din’s shy smile is the most beautiful one he has ever seen.  </p><p>Paz looks at him for five seconds before he inhales deeply…</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“That's right, stretch your arm and your leg in the same direction.  Feel the muscle relax...Good”  </p><p>Zilva is teaching basic yoga to Nadine and he’s learning it well.  They’re both spreading on the floor.  </p><p>That’s when he hears someone cry out, sounds like his nephew again.  What a loud man.  </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you got news again, boy.  I’m wondering what it is this time”   Zilva just smiles, he welcomes any news as long as it’s good.  </p><p>“Eh?”  Nadine just tilts his head.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intend to make it short but sadly Hippo can never make anything short  😂😂<br/>I hope you like this one and comments are always welcome!<br/>See you again soon!  😘😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pregnant Din has some cravings and it needs to be fulfilled...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the warm welcome and support!  Me loves you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My twin babies are sleeping inside here”  </p>
<p>“Debadawah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz and Nadine are pressing their ears to Din’s belly, since Paz knows his cyar’ika is carrying twins for him, he’s even more above the cloud.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both cut it”  Din is trying to look at his datapad, searching for more information on pregnant unisex man so he can take better care of himself but these two wouldn’t leave him alone. </p>
<p>Well, his husband and their son pressing their ears to his belly is cute, super cute, but not all day, all the time.  He can’t do any damn thing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Paz announced to his uncle that he’s having twin babies with Din,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle! We’re having twins!”  Paz blurted into his house to announce this,</p>
<p>“That’s GREAT!”  Zilva raised his fists in the air,</p>
<p>Then both of them gave each other a super hug and skipped around arm in arm, hilarious.  Din shook his head,</p>
<p>“Papa…”  Then he spotted Nadine walking up to him,</p>
<p>“Hey son...I got some news for you.  You’re not only being a big brother to a younger sibling, you got two.  Are you happy?”  Din scooped him up,</p>
<p>“Eh?”  Those pair of big eyes looked up to him then his paw touched Din’s belly.</p>
<p>“Ooo…”  The child cooed and pressed his face to his belly, </p>
<p>Din would take that he acknowledged and he was happy for having two younger siblings at a time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Medi, we’re having twin grandkids”  Zilva put a glass of wine in front of Medine’s photo and sniffled,</p>
<p>“Is he drunk?”  Din asked,</p>
<p>“Always, I think”  Paz said, he was already back with him and held him in his arms protectively.  </p>
<p>“I will work much harder, I won’t let you down”  He told his husband,</p>
<p>“You’re already doing so well up until now”  Din told him with a smile, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twins, meaning that I will have to work double, make sure they will be well fed when they arrive”  Paz announces his decree, </p>
<p>“We will have to have two sets of clothes, helmets, and toys...that would be so cute, two sets of everything…”  He’s still murmuring and pacing here and there in Zilva’s cottage since Din kicks him out for pressing his face to his belly all day.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe it….”  After pacing enough, he comes to sit down with his uncle, </p>
<p>Zilva just grabs nuts to chew,  “Good for you, but did you forget something?”  </p>
<p>“What is it uncle, enlighten me”  </p>
<p>“Thinking about your babies in advance is good, but now you have to focus more on your beloved, he’s carrying your children which means he’s doing the hard work”  Zilva points out, </p>
<p>“I tried but he just kicked me out”  </p>
<p>“That’s because you focus on the wrong point, go now, I’ll watch the kid for ya”  Zilva shoves more nuts into his mouth with knowing look, </p>
<p>Paz looks at his uncle and his little green son with perky big ears on his high chair, munching down some snacks as well, then he’s finally enlightened.</p>
<p>“Thank you uncle!”  Paz almost runs out of his cottage,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah...young love”  Zilva mutters with a smile, “You know son, I used to have hot wild love back then too, with your grandfather, the very beautiful one over there, yep”  Zilva points to the photo, </p>
<p>“Uhh?”  Little Nadine just enjoys the snacks, </p>
<p>“Even when we were fighting wars with the empire everyday, the fire of our love never ceased…”  Zilva mumbles and zones out as he was thinking of those moments,</p>
<p>Nadine is a smart baby, he pays him no mind and continues munching down his snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is reading and looking at the diagram on datapad when Paz returns to their house.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll kick you out again if you come back to just press your face to my belly”  </p>
<p>Din says annoyingly but then he is lifted up effortlessly with those strong arms, </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for neglecting you, cyar’ika.  I’m so thrilled with the news that we have two babies coming but I certainly should care for you the most…”  Paz looks at him with his clear blue eyes, </p>
<p>“What are you talking about”  Din pouts, still playing innocent.  </p>
<p>“I’ll take very good care of you, cyar’ika.  Just tell me what do you want”  He presses his lips with Din’s bare skin above his chest at the crack of his undershirt, Din immediately moans to the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them know that Din’s hormone during pregnancy is quite fluctuated.  Which means, his sex drive is above the roof.  Paz ain’t complaining, at all.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I want….”  He wraps his arms around his husband’s neck, “I want to ride your cock until you and I come...again and again…”  He licks his lips with passion burning in his eyes, being held in these strong arms, pressed against Paz’s strong chest, Din can’t control himself already.  He wants the capital D and he wants it his way, now.</p>
<p>“Anything you say, cyar’ika”  Then he walks both of them to their bed, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the reason why Din is riding his dick now.  He is pregnant, yes, but that doesn’t stop from riding his man’s cock and he’s doing it GOOD.  He has trained hard all his life for a reason, that reason includes him being able to ride dick until orgasm.  Paz watches in wonder as his husband is leaning himself back, two arms leaning on Paz’s strong legs, and bouncing himself in such frantic rhythm.  </p>
<p>Paz is worried but he knows better, his cyar’ika stops once he senses he’s been working too hard and too long.  His hands press against Paz’s strong chest and grinding himself back and forth instead, Paz sighs with content.  Din’s body glittering with beads of sweat from working himself on Paz’s dick is just so damn beautiful, almost breathtaking.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t get enough of this….”  Din purrs almost breathlessly as he still grinds himself onto Paz’s cock,  it feels so damn good and he never wants to stop.  </p>
<p>“I’m all yours”  Paz is almost breathless too, Din hardly lets him rest and again he ain’t complaining.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are…”  Din bends down to kiss him, their kiss is hungry and needy,  “You knock me up...you’re fathering my children...I’m going to make sure you remember that…”  Din’s ass still working its way, squeezing Paz’s girth real tight he has to hiss in pleasure, Paz is sure he can’t never forget this.  </p>
<p>Din turns his face upward and closes his eyes, moaning with content as the sensitive bundle of nerves in his body is nudged real good, and the rhythm he’s controlling is so delicious.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful…”  Paz murmurs almost unconsciously, his hands grope that ample ass, “Soon you’ll be full with my babies...I can’t wait”, the thought makes him so excited.  Din is full everywhere for him to touch and grope.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking, dirty daddy…”  Din smirks as he grabs Paz’s hands on his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m close now...help pushing up”  Din’s request is almost petulant and Paz is more than welcome to comply, </p>
<p>He pushes up and Din’s whole body shivers, they are married for months now he knows which spot to hit, the perfect angle to send his husband writhing and he’s so right.  Din’s big O face and desperate moan he earns are the clear evidence.  One hard push to the right place in Din’s highly sensitive body right now makes Din’s eyes almost roll to the back of his skull.  </p>
<p>Then finally it comes, the hot flame in his lower belly right behind his balls is flaring then it finally hits him.  White hot seed spurts out of his cock as his body wriggling, Paz has to get hold of him before he collapses.  That’s when Paz lets himself go too, he releases his load into him as he buries himself deep.  Din arches his back as if sensing the hot seed in him and the feeling is so good, so delicious, and possessive.  </p>
<p>Din is laid on the bed as they both are still panting, trying to come down from their orgasm.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you, cyar’ika”  Paz brushes his strains of brown hair off his face, </p>
<p>“I think….you just impregnate me again now…”  Din breathes out small breathless laugh, </p>
<p>“That’s the best compliment, I love you”  Paz kisses him,</p>
<p>“I love you, my husband”  Din responds to the kiss as sweetly, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is how they spend their married life together, even the narrator is jealous and nose bleeding.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There goes some domestic smut for your happy self-quarantined XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Visit a friend I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din wants to visit his friend and no one can stop him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is not going out on missions he has always been doing since he was eighteen.  His little green son also likes spending time with his grandpa so he’s quite free, to the point of being bored.</p><p>So when his ex-soldier old friend Cara Dune sends him a message asking how he has been and if he wants to meet up, he immediately agrees.</p><p>That’s why Din and his little family ends up on Sorgan right now.  </p><p>Funny that Paz won’t let him go anywhere alone anymore when he has been travelling around the galaxy since he can remember, ugh...but coming here alone might cause the man worried to the point of chasing him here anyway so here they are. </p><p>Din thinks that he should travel while he still can move freely and still fit in his armor.  His underpants are already a little tight now.</p><p> </p><p>Paz has their little green son on his shoulder, looking around cautiously on this green forest and waterholes planet.  He doesn’t want Din to come out from the covert at all but he also knows better not to defy his husband when he wants to do something.  Normal Din can already scare the shit out of him, and Din during pregnancy?  Paz would rather fight the whole fleet of Star Destroyer than facing an angry pregnant Din.  </p><p> </p><p>Cara is waving at them from her little hut which Din already waves back.  Din has told Paz about this friend of his, ex-military, served under the rebel, and had a special place in hell for the Imperial scum.  Sounds like a good friend to be with.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...good to see you! And….”  Cara motions to Din’s company, </p><p>“You have already met my son and this is Paz, my husband”  Din introduces them, Paz puffs up a little as he was introduced as Din’s husband, he’s so damn proud. </p><p>“Husband? When?”  Cara gasps but she recovers quickly, her shock is replaced with surprise and delight.  </p><p>“Well….after parting with you here, a lot of things happened.  I adopt the kid and marry this man, the end”  </p><p>That’s Din’s storytelling skill, well it’s not important!  The important thing is he’s meeting his old friend here!</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Whatever you say, thanks for coming!”  She shakes his hand and is about to pull him into a hug when strong arms hold Din still from behind.  </p><p>Cara looks at the both mandalorians up and down, “Erm...does marriage mean that you can’t hug your friends anymore?”  She can’t help asking,</p><p>“It’s complicated…let’s sit down and talk”  Din feels like he wants to sit already, </p><p>“Sure, I’ve prepared a lot of Spotchka for you!”  She’s about to pour him a glass, </p><p>Din doesn’t get to tell her no when somebody does it for him,</p><p>“He can’t have any alcohol right now”  Paz says firmly, </p><p>“And….why is that?”  Cara pauses and glances up at him, </p><p>“He’s pregnant” </p><p> </p><p>Everything goes silent for ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”  Cara blinks, </p><p>“My babies”  Paz continues plainly, with hints of pride in his tone. </p><p>“Ugh…”  Din shakes his head, </p><p>Looks like they have a lot to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so after you left here.  You went to save everyone including him from the Empire that’s why you end up together and the little one is officially your son now”  </p><p>Cara concludes after listening to everything over the drink, </p><p>“That’s correct”  Din nods, </p><p>“I see, that’s why he looks so happy”  Cara motions to the little one walking around nearby, trying to catch some frogs if he spots one.  </p><p>“We’re happy to have him”  Din says, even with the helmet, his voice sounds content. </p><p>“And now you’re pregnant with his babies because your body can”  Cara motions to the big mandalorian behind him, </p><p>“That’s correct too”  Din says,</p><p>“Interesting...I’ve heard about that but never thought it would be you.  You seem so badass but who knows someone can knock you up”  She smirks, “But all in all, I’m happy for you”  </p><p>“Thank you”  They clink their glasses, Din’s is just water with a straw.  </p><p>“But tell me one thing”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Why do you have to sit on him”</p><p> </p><p>Din is comfortably sitting on Paz’s lap and he seems so natural about it.  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s comfortable to sit”  Din says honestly, since he becomes pregnant there are times that he doesn’t feel comfortable anymore even just simply sitting.  Once he tried sitting on his husband’s lap because it just looked nice to sit on and he never wanted to sit anywhere else again.  </p><p>“Oh really”  Cara manages to sound surprise with a big smile, </p><p>“Cyar’ika’s mood isn’t stable now because of his changing hormone and us being together seems to calm him down”  Paz offers to explain, </p><p>“Aww….”  Even Cara can’t help cooing, these two are so lovely together when Cara never thought a man like Din can be this soft and clingy to someone.  </p><p>“Cyar'ika huh?”  She smirks but all goodnaturedly,</p><p>“Yes”  That’s what Paz calls him now and he can’t do anything about it.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re three months pregnant you said?”  She asks,</p><p>“Yes”  Din answers,</p><p>“And you’re married like around three months too”</p><p>“That is correct”</p><p>“Good job, big guy”  Cara raises her hand, Paz hi-five to that and chuckles, Din just shakes his head, isn’t sure how he should feel about that.  </p><p>Din suspects it might happen since their honeymoon at the winter hot spring hotel or some time around that.  Paz always came in him which Din didn’t object, never thought he would end up getting knocked up.  </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you guys been together? I mean being lovers and stuff, because this man never told me ANYTHING”  That’s why Cara is so surprised when he showed up at her house with a husband.</p><p>“We hardly talked before we agreed to get married”  Din says,</p><p>“What?”  Cara blinks, </p><p>“He even attacked me on Navarro”  Din motions to his husband,</p><p>“And he fought back and fought well”  Paz’s tone is proud again, </p><p>Cara still blinks, trying to let those information sink in. </p><p>“But the moment I saw him carrying the child who is our son now, escaping out of danger.  Like all the Guild bounty hunters were on him but he never gave up.  It was so heroic and that’s when I know I fall for him, completely”  </p><p>Paz tells the story and Cara just can’t help cooing...That’s just so mandalorian things.  </p><p>Din tilts his head a little and grabs his husband’s hand around him like he’s shy.  Who would have thought that doing such a reckless thing would later gain him a husband.  But it was for all the good cause and they are a happy family now.  </p><p> </p><p>“So when we met again, he proposed me and totally freaked me out”  Din continues,</p><p>“He rejected me, left me sad with my broken heart”  Paz adds,</p><p>“How can I say yes when I barely know him, we never even hung out or talked.  I just knew how old he is when we were hiding in the cave”  Din accuses him but with no heat,</p><p>“Anything is possible as long as your heart allows it, cyar’ika”  Paz puffs up, </p><p>“He’s the leader of the tribe and I thought we were going to be doomed then.  But actually it was kind of romantic….”  Din blushes a little underneath his helmet, </p><p>Not that he likes romantic things but it felt kinda good especially when it came from a large strong mandalorian who had a high tendency to be a good father to his offspring.  The man has prepared everything, even a ring and dowry, supposed Din said yes, he expected them to consummate their marriage on Razor Crest maybe.  </p><p> </p><p>“At least I can make him say yes eventually”  Paz smirks underneath his helmet too, </p><p>“...Right”  </p><p>And that ends up to where they are right now, being married with a force sensitive adopted green son and twin babies in Din’s belly while he’s sitting on his husband’s lap, conversing with his ex-rebel shock trooper old friend like everything is absolutely normal.  </p><p>Cara just listens, observing their gestures and they are totally cute, even with non-mandalorian standards, they are super cute.  She feels like they’re on the Mandalorian love talk show and she’s the host.  But she’s happy for her friend and the little one.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I know that you will just end up with a big strong mandalorian I wouldn’t encourage you so much with Omera”  Cara says, </p><p>Din tenses up and his husband can feel it, his arm around him even holding on to him more possessively.  Oh shit…</p><p>“Which Omera?”  Paz asks, his tone isn’t very friendly.  Oh shit shit shit.</p><p>“A lovely hot widow with her daughter Winta who’s also a very good friend with your little one.  She had all the eyes for him but he just didn’t respond anything even turned her down just like that…”  Cara sips her drink casually as if nothing’s wrong at all.  </p><p>“You never told me about any Omera, cyar’ika”  Now Paz asks Din, </p><p>“I’ve told you that Cara and I have driven away the raiders on this planet, she’s with the villagers”  Din confesses, but he refuses to feel guilty, he didn’t do anything wrong!</p><p>“Still, you never mentioned the name or the fact that some lovely hot widow was hitting on you”  </p><p>“Does it matter?  I’m married to you now”  </p><p>“You’re right”</p><p>Paz will take that, his cyar’ika is his and his alone, he’s even carrying his twins now.  No hot widow can do that and Din silently sighs with relief.  </p><p>Hmm...Cara observes them again, if she has said something she shouldn’t then she’s sorry but not really sorry.  </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not far away, still asks about you and the little one when we meet.  You can go see her if you want.  Winta will be very happy to meet her friend”  Cara motions to the little one chasing some bugs not far away, Din hopes he doesn’t mean to eat those.</p><p>“.....I don’t think so”  Din shakes his head, </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, she’s a good friend and she doesn’t deserve to be treated otherwise”  </p><p>Din knows that Omera likes him, absolutely has her eyes and her feelings for him to even ask him to stay at the village.  But now Din is married to another man and even being pregnant, what would she feel about that.  Maybe in the next few more years when the wound isn’t fresh anymore, maybe they can meet then.  </p><p>Paz is okay whether Din will meet with the hot widow or not because the fact that he’s with Paz now is very solid.  But he can’t guarantee that he won’t act all possessive over Din so maybe not meeting her now is for the best.  </p><p>“Alright”  Cara understands and doesn’t push him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway I feel bad for not being invited to your wedding”  Care says but with no heat in it, </p><p>“Oh..we just settled at our new covert and...it was still not very safe then...so…”  Din suddenly feels the guilt up his throat and he doesn’t know where it comes from, </p><p>“I’m sorry….I couldn’t invite you…”  His voice starts shaking, </p><p>“It’s okay, cyar’ika”  Paz holds on to him, ensuring everything is fine.</p><p>“Woh...calm down.  It was absolutely okay.  Now I really believe you’re pregnant”  Cara is scared for a second.  Is this man really going to cry just because he didn’t invite her to his wedding?? Now she feels bad.</p><p>Din just sighs with himself, trying to push all the sad feelings down while his husband is still holding him close, damn you hormone.</p><p> </p><p>They leave after having a lovely talk together.  Promise to meet up again when time and occasions allow.  This time Cara is determined to see Din’s children when they are born, even volunteers to train them if one or both of them are girls.  </p><p>Imagining his children being trained by both the mandalorians and Cara, they might just be invincible.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all Cara's fans out there //wink wink<br/>See you all again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visit a friend II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din is going to visit another friend :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They’re now on the Razor Crest in the space,</p><p> </p><p>“......”  Din is quiet for a moment before he says,  “Can we change the course?”  </p><p>“You want to go somewhere?”  Paz asks from the passenger seat, holding their son on his lap.  </p><p>“Yes, there’s also someone I want to meet….”  Din thinks that he’s already out here anyway and it should be a long time before he can fly out again.</p><p>“As long as it’s safe, cyar’ika”  </p><p>“It’s just a peaceful planet full of valleys, it’s safe”  Din says with a small smile,</p><p>“Alright”  Paz agrees, he will spoil his husband for once, not that he always does anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Then the Crest enters the hyperdrive.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They land on Arvala-7, this time he knows the exact spot to land.</p><p> </p><p>“This is where I found Nadine”  Din says, “And also got my ship stripped off for parts by the Jawas only to get those back by fighting the mudhorn to take its egg which almost caused me my life.  Then our son saved me, if it’s not for him I wouldn’t be here with you right now so it’s both good and bad memories here”  </p><p>Din almost didn’t make it out of here alive, but as he’s having his own babies now he feels bad for taking the mudhorn’s egg, maybe he deserved to be smacked around like that.  Everything was because of those disgusting greedy Jawas. </p><p>Paz nods, he makes a mental note that if they ever encounter those Jawas again, he would bury them alive.</p><p>“And a decent Ugnaught helped me with everything.  I could never reach our son if it was not because of him, he even helped putting my ship back together.  I owe him a lot but he just didn’t accept any money, didn’t even tell me his name so I think I want to visit him if I can.  He’s already an old man too…”  </p><p>Paz nods again,  “I understand”, he also makes a mental note to salute this Ugnaught for saving his cyar’ika in difficult times.  </p><p> </p><p>When the hatch opens, the little one presses himself onto Din’s chest more firmly, like he’s scared.</p><p>“It’s okay, son.  You’re with us now, nothing can harm you anymore.  I just want to meet someone who helped us last time”  </p><p>Din tries to comfort him, his son might have bad memories on this planet but everything changes now since he’s with Din, no one can harm him or treat him like a bounty to be hunted anymore.  Paz is with them too, he wonders if anyone can get through him, at all.  </p><p>The baby coos in Din’s arms because he feels safe.</p><p> </p><p>They walk down the ship and to the small moisture farm, Din already spots the familiar ugnaught working on something in his farm, he waves at him and the ugnaught waves back.  That already brings a good feeling to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, good to see you again”  Din greets first,</p><p>“Good to see you too, even with the little one”  The ugnaught points to the baby Din is holding, “And a friend”  motioning to the large mandalorian who’s following Din like a protective bodyguard. </p><p>“It’s a long story.  Can we sit down and talk?”  </p><p>“Absolutely”  He nods,</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They are led into his house and sit down to talk, this time Din doesn’t sit on Paz’s lap.  The house’s ceiling is already low and he feels a little embarrassed sitting on Paz’s lap in front of this old ugnaught.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been?”  Din asks, </p><p>“Peaceful, since you came last time everything was back to the way it should be, I thank you”  The ugnaught nods to him,</p><p>“No, I thank you, without you I wouldn’t be able to do any of those”  Din nods back,</p><p>Paz feels pride swell in his heart but he always knows that his cyar’ika is always such a great achiever.  </p><p>“So what brought you back this time?”  The old man asks, </p><p>“I just got a chance to travel again so I think maybe I should visit you…”  </p><p>“Well thank you, for thinking of an old ugnaught like me”  His smile looks very kind, they all can see that he’s happy.  </p><p>“You haven’t been travelling? Why? I thought a bounty hunter like you always move around”  He asks, </p><p>Alright, here comes the question.  But Din is not embarrassed to tell him the truth, he’s sure that this decent ugnaught will not judge and see him as a weak one for getting knocked up.  </p><p> </p><p>“The thing is...I’m pregnant”  His hand unconsciously moves to his belly, there’s already a small swell there, “So now my husband is doing all the missions instead of me”  He motions to Paz, </p><p>“I see, congratulations, your first time?”  The ugnaught not only accepts it right away, he congratulates them.  He seems super cool about it.</p><p>“Thank you and yes it’s our first time.  How could you know?”  Din asks, </p><p>“You acts differently from the last time we met, a little more self-conscious and he is projecting all the protective vibe around you”  He points to Paz, </p><p>“I see”  Din nods, maybe they can’t really hide it and the ugnaught here looks like an old wise man too.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even get to introduce my name last time.  My name is Din and this is my husband Paz, the little one is now our adopted son, his name is Nadine”  </p><p>“My name is Kuiil, thank you for revealing your names to me.  I think mandalorian doesn’t go around introducing their real names to anyone anymore, so thank you for trusting me”  </p><p>They nod to each other.</p><p>“This little one hasn’t grown much but he looks happy”  He points to their little green son walking around the place curiously,</p><p>“We’re trying our best”  Din says, the fact that many people say their son looks happy already warms up his heart, they’re really trying their best.  </p><p> </p><p>That’s when another person enters Kuiil’s house, it’s the IG unit, the bounty hunter droid, carrying a tray of tea in his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>Din immediately jumps up from his small chair, his hand pulls out his blaster.</p><p>“Come here son!”  He calls for his son who’s still toddling and looks at the situation with big rounded eyes, </p><p>“What is it, cyar’ika.  If this droid is a threat then I’ll eliminate it immediately”  Paz is also up, more than ready to tear the droid apart.  </p><p>‘Sorry for intruding but I just want to offer you some tea’  says the droid, </p><p>“All of you please relax”  Kuiil steps in the middle of chaos, his arms stretching to both sides trying to calm them down.  </p><p>“How come the droid is here?”  Din asks, immediately scoops his son in his arm once he walks up to him, </p><p>“I found him or the remains of him at the deserted camp when you left.  I’ve reprogrammed him so he is no longer a hunter now, he won’t hurt even a fly now.  Please relax and sit down”  Kuiil explains, </p><p>“How can I trust him? He tried to kill my son last time”  Din still not lowering his blaster, </p><p>Paz huffs in resentment once he hears that,</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you trust me?”  Kuiil asks, </p><p>“I...I do”  Din actually does, </p><p>“Then you trust my work.  I spent an amount of time reprogramming and training him from the beginning.  It requires both time and compassion, all he has with him right now is only the will to protect.  Please sit down”  Kuiil tries to persuade the mandalorians again.  </p><p>The droid seems harmless now but he can’t get rid of the image that he pointed the blaster at the little one last time.  He’s placing cups of tea on the table for them one by one.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please enjoy the tea’  Then he leaves with the empty tray, </p><p>Phew...meeting with that droid again almost gave him a heart attack, the fact that he’s pregnant makes him on even higher alert.</p><p>“Are you okay, cyar’ika”  Paz gets hold of him,</p><p>“I’m okay”  Din nods, </p><p>“I’m sorry if it scares you but please rest assured that he’s no harm to anyone now, especially the little one”  Kuiil points to little green baby in Din’s arms, “I have spoken”</p><p>“I do hope so….”  </p><p>Din considers about it, Kuiil is just an old ugnaught, he can hunt the Blurrg yes, but he’s still an old man.  If that droid meant to do him harm he might have done it already.  At least once they leave this planet, they won’t have to see that droid again.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you listened to your babies’ heartbeat yet?”  Kuiil asks out of nowhere, </p><p>“Excuse me?”  </p><p>“I said, have you ever listened to their heartbeats?”  Kuiil points to Din’s belly, </p><p>“......I believe I haven’t told you yet that I’m carrying twins, how could you know?”  </p><p>“I’ve lived for a very long time, I’ve seen many things.  The size of your belly and how you carry yourself already tells me alot.  I was just guessing because it can be a very big baby but I’m more certain that there’s more than one”  </p><p>Both Din and Paz are stunned, they’ve never encountered anyone who can tell Din’s carrying twins only by looking at him.  His belly even hardly shows anything. </p><p>“I’ve seen many pregnant men before, even helped with the delivery to some of them”  Kuiil is searching for something in his house as he says, “So have you?”  He’s back to his question.</p><p>“No...we’ve never listened to their heartbeats….yet”  Din answers almost desperately, the medical tools in the tribe's doctor infirmary right now are mostly basic ones.  It can only tell how many he is carrying and how far the babies are.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to listen to their heartbeats?”  He asks again and Din thinks he’s stunned for a moment.</p><p>“Can you?”  Din asks, </p><p>“Yes, but let me find the tools, it should be around here”  Kuiil still searches for his tools, </p><p>Din and Paz look at each other, are they going to hear their babies’ heartbeats for real?</p><p>“Is it safe?”  Paz asks, his tone is firm that he doesn’t accept any other results.  </p><p>“It is, I usually use it to detect the Blurrg’s pregnancy so I can provide their food in correct proportion”  </p><p>Paz and Din look at each other again, he will use the tool he’s using with the Blurrg on him, really?  Is it okay to say no?  But on the other hand, Din also wants to hear his babies’ heartbeats, if there’s no harm.  </p><p> </p><p>The old ugnaught is back with the tools, he shakes it in his hand a little.  It looks like some kind of detector, he’s pressing buttons on the receiver and the hologram shows up.  </p><p>“This is the memory of the latest check up, she’s carrying two babies too.  Cute, isn’t it?”  The old ugnaught asks,</p><p>Both Din and Paz are looking at the hologram of two small baby blurrgs in their mother’s womb.  Very cute, yet a little weird.  </p><p> </p><p>“How can we know it’s safe”  Paz demands again, if anything happens to his children, anything at all, he will surely go insane to the point of devastating this planet.  </p><p>“I can try it on you first”  Kuiil raises his gray brows, </p><p>Paz is wearing heavy armor all over himself, might not be convenient to take them off.  </p><p>“It’s okay, let’s do it”  Din says, </p><p>“Cyar’ika, are you sure?”  Paz isn’t certain about this, his tone is full of worries.</p><p>“Yes, I trust him.  At the meantime, you can guard at the front of the house if you’re not comfortable, making sure that droid is in the safe distance too”  </p><p>“But cyar’ika….”</p><p>“Please”  </p><p>His cyar’ika is saying ‘please’ but his visor is turning to him, letting him know how firm he is.   </p><p>“You will let me know immediately if there’s anything wrong”   Paz says,</p><p>Din nods and Paz is up, exiting the house.  Din sighs and he hears the ugnaught chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“You have got yourself a very good man.  He’s so protective of you”  He comments fondly, </p><p>“To the point of making me crazy sometimes, so what do we have to do”  Din is excited about this,</p><p>“I just need to press this on your belly where the babies are.  I’ll try it on your arm first but looks like there’s nowhere I can really try this on”  </p><p>Din is in full armor, of course not.</p><p>“It’s okay, let’s begin before my husband crashes your farm”  </p><p> </p><p>Paz is now standing firm in front of the house, looking over to the droid who’s pouring food down for the blurrgs.  It looks pretty harmless but one cannot be so certain.  Only a few minutes passed and he’s restless already, he wants to break something.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Paz!’  Suddenly he hears Din’s voice through the comm. in his helmet,</p><p>“Yes!?”  </p><p>‘Come back in, now!’  His cyar’ika sounds super hurry and Paz almost flies back in.  </p><p>If anything happens to him or their babies, he swears….</p><p> </p><p>Once he enters the house again, his feets are immediately rooted to the ground.  </p><p> </p><p>The hologram of two tiny babies are floating above the table, he slowly walks again but he thinks he forgets how to breathe.</p><p>Din is laying on a comfortable reclining chair with his bare belly for the ugnaught to put the detector on him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here they are, your babies”  The ugnaught announces, </p><p>Both Din and Paz still fixing their eyes on the hologram.  </p><p>“Are you seeing this?”  Paz asks almost breathlessly, </p><p>“Yes, that’s why I called you to come in immediately.  I don’t want to witness this moment alone”  Din sounds like he can’t breathe properly too, it’s their babies.  The image is much clearer than the one from the tools used in the tribe’s infirmary.</p><p>“My babies….”  Paz reaches his hand out unconsciously, as if he wants to touch them with his own fingers.  </p><p>“They look perfect and pretty healthy, don’t you think?”  The ugnaught asks, </p><p>“Yes…”  Din still can’t stop smiling underneath his helmet.</p><p>But Paz is in trance already, he’s memorizing all the details he’s witnessing right now.  Big heads, small bodies, four limbs with super tiny fingers and toes.  He feels his eyes hot…</p><p>Baby Nadine is also witnessing the image with awe.  He’s standing on the chair’s handle with his papa, doing his best job as a little bodyguard.  </p><p> </p><p>“And if you turn on the sound”  The ugnaught presses on the button, </p><p>Then the room is filled with the sound, the heartbeat.  </p><p>Both Paz and Din inhale sharply,</p><p>“This one sounds healthy, and the other one”  Kuiil changes the angle, then the sound comes up again, small but firm and steady heart rate.  </p><p>“This one sounds healthy too, gentlemen?”  </p><p>Din already sniffles underneath his helmet and Paz feels his eyes wet as he takes in the sound, each beat just imprints into his heart and he thinks he can never forget.</p><p> </p><p>“As far as I can see, they’re both healthy.  But they’re in two different sacs so they’re from different eggs, it’s highly possible that you will have fraternal twins with even different gender but we shall see.  Right now it’s still too early to tell”  The ugnaught offers the information as if he’s a doctor himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, this is….this is….even more than we expect”  Din says, his hand wipes his tears underneath his helmet, damn you again hormone. </p><p>“Ooo….”  His little green son touches his arm as if he’s worried about him,</p><p>“Papa is fine.  Just a little moved...did you see that?  They’re your younger siblings, you’re big brother now”  Din tells him, </p><p>“Ehh…”  His big ears perk up and he looks to the hologram again.  </p><p>“I think we should stop now so it won’t tire you out”  Kuiil removes the detector from Din’s belly.  Din slowly covers it up, still in trance with what he just experiences. </p><p>“How are you feeling?”  Paz comes up and holds him close in his arms, </p><p>“I’m fine, did you see that?”  Din asks again, </p><p>“Of course, I did.  They’re so beautiful...and...and...I don’t know what to say.  I love you so much”  Paz tells him, his voice is a little stutter, </p><p>“I love you too”  They press their forehelmets together.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, take the device with you”  </p><p>Both of them turn to the old ugnaught, </p><p>“Is it really okay? Don’t you need to use it?”  Din asks, </p><p>“I can always build a new one.  Maybe it will be more useful to you and your people.  Consider it as a wedding gift from me”   </p><p>The ugnaught motions to the two mandalorians holding on to each other, being absolutely in love.  It’s such a beautiful sight to see and he considers himself lucky to witness within this lifetime.  Not only one but two mandalorians, married and expecting twins.  </p><p> </p><p>“I have spoken”  He affirms, </p><p>“Thank you so much, I can never thank you enough”  As Din thought he would pay him a visit to repay his kindness, yet he receives another kindness once again. </p><p>“Thank you so much, ugnaught.  I’m sorry that I’ve ever doubted you.  You have my gratitude forever”  Paz stands up to offer him his hand, the old small ugnaught reaches up to shake his hand.</p><p>“I’m honored”   He nods and Paz nods back.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, I still have your blurrg with me.  Take her with you”  Kuiil says,</p><p>“The blurrg?”  Both Paz and Din look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They leave the planet, the old ugnaught who has officially become their true friend, waving at them from the ground.  Even if the droid scares them for a moment but they don’t have to see it anymore.  Now it’s even standing with Kuiil and waving at them too, ugh.</p><p> </p><p>And, a blurrg on board their ship too.</p><p>Din doesn’t remember why he agreed to take her with them, still in trance maybe.  Hopefully they can keep her at the covert and she can help with some labours and befriends Lily.  At least, please don’t fight.  </p><p> </p><p>They enter hyperdrive with the overwhelming feelings still reeling on their minds.  The image of their babies and the sound of their heartbeats.  They’re sure they will still hear that in their ears tonight and maybe also tomorrow.  </p><p>Din’s hand unconsciously touches his belly where their babies are sleeping inside and his lips form into the sweetest smile.  He doesn’t regret having them at all, he has to give up his hunter life for now and adapt into many things but he welcomes all that. </p><p> </p><p>For his babies.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty, did you guess right of who he would visit?<br/>And how are you feeling about this chapter? :D  I put a lot of family fluff in there and hope you all like it!  Let me know.</p><p>Din's journey of his pregnancy is still going on and please stay tuned to read more.<br/>See you all again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Quickening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is sitting and picking herbs in the forest when he hears a jetpack approaching, then a large mandalorian lands near him, his husband.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re back early”  Din greets,</p><p>“The job was easy, all the targets eliminated”  Paz walks up to him, be careful not to step on Din’s growing herbs or he will hear no end of it.</p><p>“How are you?”  He asks,</p><p>“Good”  Din still picks herbs and smells it before putting it in the basket.</p><p> </p><p>Din has nothing to do during his pregnancy so he turns to growing herbs and vegetables.  Since they have fertile land to grow many things, he asked Paz to get him some herbs and vegetable seeds to grow so he can spend his time here.  Growing and nurturing his plants helps calming his mind.</p><p>Few weeks later, the herbs and vegetables are ready and Din is happily harvesting them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Funny that both my biological parents and my father were herbs collectors.  Maybe if I didn’t end up being a hunter, I might collect herbs”  Din smiles with the fond memories of his parents and adoptive father.  </p><p>Medine sometimes took his son to pick herbs in their free time.  He taught him many things about it so Din knows a lot about herbs.  Right now he’s growing the ones that are mostly used for cooking and good for his health, a pregnant one.  </p><p>Paz kneels next to him,  “That would be such a beautiful sight, Din an herb collector”  </p><p>If he ever sees Din growing and picking herbs since the beginning, Paz is sure he would fall for him and woo him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy it for now”  Din smirks at him, </p><p>“So, are you almost done cyar’ika?”  Paz asks, </p><p>“I think I got everything I need, yes”  Din puts his helmet back on and stands up, he presses his hand to his back and arches, he’s getting a backache more easily now.</p><p>Paz views the sight with awe, Din’s belly starts to show a small bump now as he’s four months pregnant with twins.  Din’s other hand caressing his baby bump.  </p><p>“I’ll fly you home”  Paz offers,</p><p>“Nah, I came here with Daisy”  Din points to the direction where a blurrg is resting under the big tree.</p><p>Yes, he named her Daisy and she’s getting along well with Lily which Din is really relieved.  </p><p> </p><p>“You still ride her?  It’s dangerous”  Paz is panic, again.</p><p>“Not if you can tell her to walk slowly”  Din is about to take his basket which Paz already took it, fine.</p><p>Din is lucky that Daisy still remembers him and lets him ride her but Paz isn’t that lucky, he got shoved down on the ground just like when Din first tried to ride her, he’s too heavy maybe.  </p><p>And Paz’s uncle is absolutely delighted to have a blurrg in the tribe, said he always wanted one.  Maybe he could ride her but Din isn’t sure.  </p><p>“She needs some walk and sightseeing too”  Din gets on the blurrg which always gives Paz a little heart attack everytime,  “I’ll see you at our house”  </p><p>“I’ll walk with you”  Paz says,</p><p>“Stop being so paranoid, nothing will happen”  </p><p>“Either I’m walking with you or I’ll lift both you and Daisy and fly home”  </p><p>Din thinks about it for a moment. Paz looks like he can do that too, shit. </p><p>“Fine”  Din shrugs, letting him do whatever he wants, </p><p>Then they walk home together.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is four months pregnant now and he’s trying to enjoy every moment he has.  </p><p>His son likes to spend time with his grandpa, last time he saw them dancing in weird moves together on the beach.  Din really hopes his son will take after a lot of good things from him, like being so loving and courageous, but please not being drunk most of the time.  But as long as he’s happy, he’s happy too. </p><p>Paz is never less concerned, he’s always attentive, making sure Din is safe and sound, which he mostly is.  He stays with the tribe on the peaceful island, the most disastrous thing ever could happen might be him fainting.  </p><p>He starts to feel dizzy to the point of almost fainting sometimes, and Paz almost ripped apart the galaxy to get back to him, overreacting.  </p><p>Being pregnant isn’t easy, especially with twins, he doesn’t get enough blood circulation in his body sometimes.  Last time he fainted was because he lost actual blood, a lot.  Never thought he would faint again because he’s pregnant.  There’s always a first time for everything, sigh.  </p><p> </p><p>But, that doesn’t stop them from having hot marriage sex.  </p><p>Yes, they still have sex every now and then when his son is babysat somewhere else, and it is GOOD. </p><p>All in all, his marriage life is perfect.  He doesn’t need anything else.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They are back by the time Zilva almost finishes a big pot of fish stew.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back! The meal is almost done,  maybe ten more minutes”  Zilva is stirring the stew in front of the stove wearing a househusband apron, so cute.  </p><p>“Cyar’ika, I’ll make herbal tea for you”  Paz offers, </p><p>“That would be nice, thank you”  Din nods,</p><p> </p><p>Din sits and watches two large mandalorian househusbands working in the kitchen.  Such a sight to see.  </p><p> </p><p>“Papa”  His son nudges at his leg, </p><p>“Yes son?”  </p><p>The little one points to his stack of toys, wanting his Papa to join him.  Alright.</p><p>So Din sits down on the floor, tries to find the most comfortable position to sit and play with his son.  </p><p>“Alright….so this one you need to put the same color cubics together”  Din plays with him, he demonstrates by putting all the yellow cubics together and gives him a green one.</p><p>The baby looks at the green cubic in his hand before grabbing another one with the same color.</p><p>“That’s right, very good”  Din is delighted, his son really is a fast learner.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy”  Paz sighs with happiness as he witnesses his pregnant husband playing with their son while he’s making herbal tea.  He can’t believe how domestic they have become.  </p><p>“Good for you”  His uncle tastes the stew, yummy.  “Should I add herbs?”  He asks,</p><p>“Maybe you should, yes”  Paz turns to Din, “Cyar’ika, can we put your herbs in the stew?”  </p><p>“Go ahead, wash it properly”  Din doesn’t mind, he’s busy playing with his son.  He’s making such a good progress.  </p><p>So the herbs are chopped neatly into small stripes and put in the pot.  Zilva stirs it for a moment, letting the herbs get absorbed into it then he tastes it again.  </p><p>“Perfect, the meal is ready”  Zilva announces with such joy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright son let’s go, you must be hungry”  Din scoops him up, </p><p>“Eh?”  Then he is put on his high chair, yep he’s hungry but not as much as his Papa for sure.</p><p>Din sips his herbal tea and sighs with content, “Thank you”  He tells his husband who’s smiling warmly at him.</p><p>Then they all dive into the stew together.  It’s really good...really really good, Din hopes he’s not eating too eagerly, it’s not him, it’s the babies.  He shrugs.  </p><p>“How is it?”  Zilva asks after a moment, </p><p>“It’s really good, thank you”  Din’s still mouthful but mannerism be damned for now.</p><p>He considers himself so lucky to live by the sea, his adoptive father is a good fisherman and his husband is a good cook.  He got all the good nutritions for his babies from all the seafood they caught, he’s never been this grateful.  Din can’t imagine what if he’s still living in the same covert, they wouldn’t be able to afford the good food for his pregnancy no matter how hard he works.  </p><p>The food now tastes so good, he can’t stop munching at all, damn.</p><p>Paz is feeding their son with a small piece of bread dipped in the stew, the child seems to love it.  He chirps happily.  </p><p> </p><p>Just a beautiful moment of a loving family having meals together.  Zilva glances at the photo of his beloved from time to time.  </p><p>We are so happy, Medi.  And I know you are too.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, </p><p> </p><p>The little family excuse themselves back to their house.  Zilva offered to take care of the little one tonight but Din declined, he felt bad for letting his adoptive father take care of his son all the time because Paz was off to work today and Din was also picking herbs in the forest.  It’s time they’re being responsible parents tonight.  </p><p> </p><p>After the bath, Din is now humming lullaby while walking in their bedroom, trying to put the child to sleep which he seems to comply.  After a few yawns, their son is finally asleep and Din gently put him down in his crib, not forgetting to tug his blanket over him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired?”  Paz asks from the bed, he’s already sprawling there.  </p><p>“No, you’re the one who went off work, I should ask you that”  Din sits on their bed, preparing to sleep.  </p><p>“It wasn’t that tiring, give me your legs” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Just do it”  </p><p>Then Din sits on their bed, leaning his back on his big comfortable pillow that Paz got for him and he’s totally grateful.  Gives his leg to his husband then he starts massaging, Din sighs with content.  His husband is really good at this and Din thinks he’s so damn lucky to have him, such an attentive and loving mate.  </p><p> </p><p>“Soon my feet will be the size of bantha’s”  </p><p>“Can’t wait to see that”</p><p>They chuckle together, such a domestic loving moments.  </p><p>If someone told him a year ago that he would end up with a little green child and a loving husband, he would have laughed so hard, mentally laugh.  Din had never thought about getting married at all, he fought for the tribe everyday until it has become his life.  Look at him now, sitting on the bed letting his husband massage his foot, their green son is sleeping in his crib nearby, and he’s carrying twin babies.  </p><p>Din shakes his head, can’t believe something can change so fast.  Months ago he was still in some deserted dangerous places, chasing and fleeing.  Sleeping anywhere when his body was too tired.  But now, having a proper bed to sleep in, proper food to eat, and a loving family.  He was alone for a very long time, still trying to get used to all the love they shower him, even the little one.  He’s clinging on him now but not for himself, to make sure that Din is safe.  </p><p>Everyone in the tribe calls him Din’s little bodyguard now, he wouldn’t let anyone get too near his Papa despite how super tiny he is.  He would make serious frown, others are not afraid they just adore him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”  Din thanks his husband once he finishes massaging him, </p><p>“Do you still feel any stiffness anywhere?”  Paz the masseuse is here and he’s going nowhere, </p><p>“I’m okay now, let’s sleep unless you want me to massage you too”  Din smirks, </p><p>“Nah...I’m o...kay”  </p><p>What Paz is going to say the rest is left unsaid when his husband takes off his shirt.</p><p>Not that he has never seen him taking off his top, hell they’re married for months now.  </p><p>The baby bump makes pride swell in Paz’s chest everytime he sees it bare with his own eyes. But….something has been added to that….recently.</p><p>“You were saying?” Din asks, </p><p>“Nothing”  Paz gulps, still fixing his eyes on him, finally he cannot contain his curiosity anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika, I don’t mean to be rude but…”</p><p>“Yes?”  Din waits for his husband to finish, he’s acting weird.</p><p>“Are those...are you having boobs right now?”  Paz’s tone is higher at the end, </p><p>“Oh...these...I mean”  Din’s hand touches his small swelling breast and Paz swears he almost gets blood flushing out of his nose.  </p><p>“I think it comes with pregnancy, yeah”  Din admits shyly, he has read a lot on the datapad since he has a lot of time on his hands now.<br/>
Even unisex men will start develop breasts to feed their coming babies once they’re born.  </p><p>“If you think it’s weird….”  Din is a little self-conscious, he has never had boobs before, of course not.</p><p>“No!”  Paz immediately objects, “Not at all, I mean...it’s kinda new...on you but it looks really good”  And Paz gulps, he feels something is getting out of control underneath his blanket and maybe Din sees that too.</p><p> </p><p>“.....never knew you’re into it”  Din blinks, </p><p>Who doesn’t like looking at nice boobs but that’s not the point!  Paz is yelling at himself mentally.</p><p>“Cyar’ika, the reason you’re having those because you’re carrying my children and that...that already turns me on..like a lot, so much”  And he’s getting out of control, stay where you are, python. </p><p>Din scoffs, always such a nice word, he can just say that he’s horny but Din doesn’t mind.  At least he still can get his husband horny and he’s relieved from his self-consciousness.  Looks like he can entertain his husband tonight.  But…</p><p>They both glance at the crib where their son is sleeping soundly.</p><p>“Living room”  Din says,</p><p>“Right away”  Paz nods, </p><p>They’re out of their bed with lightning speed but as stealth as a secret mission.  </p><p> </p><p>Din lays back on the big couch, he’s so glad they have it, it’s not only for relaxing but also for this cause, a lot.</p><p>“Come here, daddy”  He calls for his husband, </p><p>Din’s sex drive is off the roof because of his pregnancy and Paz’s never been more grateful.  He’s super sexy and complying, to the point of demanding sometimes.</p><p>They seal their lips and hold on to each other in no time.  Paz immediately lays himself on the side to avoid pressing himself on his husband even if Din is pulling him down and doesn’t seem to let go.  </p><p>“Take it easy, cyar’ika”  He whispers between the kiss, </p><p>“No”  </p><p>That’s what he got, maybe he needs to teach his husband a lesson.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”  Din moans as a strong hand is palming his boob, still small but he can grope those already.  He shivers when hot tongue and lips sucking on his nipple.  Not that Paz has never done this to him but right now his nipples are super sensitive and he wants to squirm, he moans breathlessly.  </p><p>“I’m gonna get wet if you keep doing that….”  Which is the hot tongue licking and nudging his nipple and Din moans uncontrollably, shit he’s so horny.  </p><p>“I will take good care of you….”  Paz tells him, as he always does.</p><p> </p><p>He kisses down his chest to the baby bump, Paz gives a loving and lingering kiss there, he really loves them.  Then he keeps kissing down, his hand palm Din’s hard on dick before taking it into his mouth and Din is downright moaning.  Din is sensitive everywhere now, each contact feels like an electrifying shock to his body and his manhood?  It’s simply heaven, but it still can get better.  </p><p>When hot tongue licks down and nudges at the tight entrance, Din almost winces.</p><p>“God….”  He moans and squeals, one hand covering his own mouth or else he will make such an embarrassing sound and might wake their son up.  </p><p>“I really like the sound you make”  Paz’s tongue still working its way, trying to breach in.</p><p>Din’s whole body is shivering, especially his legs, he lays there helplessly.  </p><p> </p><p>After coating with lube, Paz’s finger pushes inside Din’s tight entrance that’s opening and welcoming the intrusion now.  It’s easier than before but Paz still needs to make sure his cyar’ika’s body is really ready.</p><p>“Paz, come on”  Din is getting restless already, </p><p>“No cyar’ika, few more minutes”  </p><p>“Hmm…”  Din just whimpers as Paz’s finger working its way in him, he moans as it nudges in his sensitive spot, his toes curl.  His hands caressing his baby bump, ensuring they’re okay in their places.  He loves to DO it with their father but he also wants to make sure they’re safe.  But Din has read a lot, sex during pregnancy is absolutely okay as long as it’s consent and pleasurable, of course it is for them.  </p><p>Then his waiting is finally over, Paz’s finger withdraws from him and he coats himself with the lube.  Din’s eyes fixing on that, Paz’s little python, maybe not so little.  He pumps it in his hand few times, eyes roaming Din’s sprawling and welcoming body with desire.  Din licks his own lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me, husband”  Now he’s demanding, he’s pregnant he can demand.  </p><p>“I love you so much”  Paz kisses his lips which Din responds as passionately, </p><p>Then he feels it, the hard and large is breaching him opened and he LOVES that feeling.  Paz puts Din’s legs over his shoulder and working himself in him.  He pushes in and out, making sure to hit where it should and Din’s squirming body is a good evidence.  </p><p>“Harder”  He’s demanding again, </p><p>“So needy”  But Paz complies anyway, he pushes harder and faster, and Din is moaning sharply.  One hand still trying to cover his mouth to restrain his voice, the other hand grabs the couch to lock himself there.</p><p>And God, it feels so good, it feels really good.  </p><p>Paz tries to be cautious in every move, pressing himself on Din’s front right now is super no no, so he stands by the couch, grabs those legs, and works his way in and out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy….”  Din’s moaning and longing in his eyes,</p><p>They try to be subtle because their son is sleeping in the other room but human carnal desire has never been so kind.  Paz hands grabs Din’s hip as he drives himself in, faster and harder.  Then it suddenly hits him, Din’s legs shaking as the orgasm bursts in him.  He bites the nearest pillow to swallow down his scream as his body writhing.  </p><p>“Not so fast, my love”  Paz is still working because he still can go on, since his husband has demanded a lot, he will give a lot.  </p><p>Din tries to breathe properly after the first orgasm but then the heat is building up in him again and he whimpers helplessly.  Paz’s hand gropes his boob and he lets out breathless moans.  It’s so good, everything about this is so good.  His super sensitive body and his attentive loving husband.  Then it hits him again, his second orgasm comes when Paz is about to come too.  </p><p>White hot seed shoot out of his own cock as Paz releases in him, using Din’s tight body milk him out real good.  </p><p> </p><p>Din lays there, trying to catch his breath and Paz collapses to sit by his side, coming down from his orgasm too.  Din feels really content, his hand caresses his belly like he’s checking them and telling them that everything is absolutely okay.  </p><p>“I hope that didn’t wake them up”  Din says and both of them chuckle, </p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly Din feels it.  He immediately pays attention to his own belly.  </p><p>“What is it, cyar’ika”  </p><p>“I...I feel like they’re moving”  Din isn’t very sure but he swears he feels it just now, very light but it’s there. </p><p>“Really??”  Paz is super excited to hear that, he touches the baby bump and presses his ear to it as if he could hear them.</p><p>“Yes, it was very light but I’m sure I feel it...oh”  Another nudge from the other side of his belly, “This time it’s here”  Din touches the different spot, </p><p>“Maybe we really wake them up”  Din still can joke but he’s super excited about it, feeling other human beings moving in his body, it’s so overwhelming.  His whole body is super sensitive right now and he feels like he wants to cry.  </p><p>He’s entering his 17 weeks and he can feel his babies moving for the very first time.  </p><p>“I love you so much right now”  Paz kisses him, he wishes he could share that feeling with Din but it’s all good, he will feel them moving more clearly in the coming weeks and he can’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>Then both of them hear a child crying from their bedroom, oh shit.</p><p>Now that’s real!  His son wakes up and crying.  </p><p> </p><p>“Go check on him, I’m okay”  Din shoos his husband off, he can take care of himself.  </p><p>“Alright”  Paz quickly gets up to their son but first, wash his hands! </p><p>Din sighs with himself, so damn lazy to get up but he will do it later.  Their son probably wakes up because of his fathers’ loud noises or maybe nightmares? Definitely the nightmare.  </p><p> </p><p>But he can’t help smiling and caressing his baby bump again, he’s so happy.  This is his family and it’s perfect.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Din has boobs now, sue me X'D<br/>It will get kinkier in later chapters and I hope you're prepared for it //demonic hippo grin</p><p>Hope you like the chapter!<br/>Stay safe and positive everyone! Until we meet again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just like Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din goes to see Doc the next morning, telling him that he felt the babies’ movement last night and wants him to check.  It turns out that the babies really start moving.  The hologram device that Din was gifted from Kuiil has become very resourceful for the tribe, it doesn’t only help Din but others as well.  Doc can diagnose many symptoms more accurately, Din can never thank Kuiil enough.</p>
<p>And right now, the hologram of their twin babies are floating, their limbs move from time to time and Paz is trying so hard not to sniffle underneath his helmet.  He’s holding Nadine in his arms who is witnessing everything with awe.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re really healthy, congratulations”  Doc says to them,</p>
<p>“Thank you so much”  Din nods from the patient’s bed, </p>
<p>“Looks like we will be able to tell their genders soon, unless you want to keep it as a surprise when they are born”  The old Doc smiles at them kindly,</p>
<p>“....erm...Paz what do you think?”  Din turns to his husband, </p>
<p>“....Well...I just need to know that they’re healthy, maybe we can leave their genders for now… What do you think, cyar’ika?”  Paz asks back,</p>
<p>“I agree with my husband, yes we will keep their genders as secret for now”  Din nods,</p>
<p>“Alright then”  Doc inserts the data before writing something down,  “I’ll see you in the next check up, here’s their photo”  </p>
<p>“Thank you”  Din receives the photo and can’t take his eyes off of it.  Their twin babies.  </p>
<p>“Can we have another one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din gives another copy to Zilva which he places it in front of Medine’s photo.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Medi look, our grandchildren”  Trying not to sniffle again, </p>
<p>The life he has lived really is worthwhile, he’s glad he listened to his beloved.  Now he’s looking forward to raising them with all the love he has, which might equal the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since there are also some other mandalorian wives who are pregnant.  Doc has arranged a session to give proper knowledge about pregnancy to them, especially the ones who got pregnant for the first time, even not the first timer are also welcomed.  Doc can keep records easier that way.  </p>
<p>That’s why Din ends up with all the pregnant mandalorian wives.  He isn’t worried even if he’s the only man here, Doc said the last pregnant man they had was like thirty years ago and Din’s father wasn’t counted because his pregnancy wasn’t fully conceived.  </p>
<p>Anyway, since the session hasn't started yet, they sit and talk to each other.  There are ten pregnant people including Din.  Doc said the tribe haven’t had a lot of pregnancy at the same time for a very long time.  Maybe they feel safe since they relocated the covert here so some of them got themselves pretty busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My man say he can’t keep up with my hormone already so I say then why ya got me knocked up in the first place”  The first wife says,</p>
<p>“Yeah right, I’m not gonna be all kind like we’re in this together.  Bantha shit, he ain’t have to carry the kid around like me”  Second wife says, “I can’t even finish without having to pee”  </p>
<p>“He usually came for me under my blanket every night but now said he’s too tired, what kind of bantha shit is that?  That helps a lot with my self-confident so I don’t let him eat no dinner until he says something nice”  Come in the third wife,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandalorians or not, when wives gather together they tend to gossip about their men.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din suddenly feels out of place, he will never talk about Paz behind his back like that, maybe men and women are really different.  His hands caress his baby bump, at least he got his babies with him here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then all the wives turn to Din as if suddenly remembering he’s in here too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry we didn’t mean to leave you out, you can always talk to us”  The first wife says, Din can’t remember who she is but he has been spending more time in the space, he doesn’t know a lot of people in his own tribe anyway.  </p>
<p>“I’m okay, thank you”  Din says politely, </p>
<p>“This is my first time seeing a pregnant man, how are you?”  Another wife asks curiously,</p>
<p>“Erm...just like pregnant woman I think”  Din honestly thinks so, </p>
<p>“How far are you?”  One asks, </p>
<p>“18 weeks.  I’m having twins”   </p>
<p>And everybody coos, they’re not only witnessing a pregnant man but also with twins. </p>
<p>“My last ones were twins, they’re fifteen now”  The first wife says proudly, </p>
<p>After fifteen years old children, her husband decided to get his wife pregnant again, hmm…</p>
<p>“Do they start moving?”  The other asks,</p>
<p>“Yes, they started moving last week”  Din answers,</p>
<p>Well, he can entertain them and maybe himself for a bit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how do your husband deal with your libido”</p>
<p>One of them suddenly asks and it becomes quiet, like they’re all waiting to hear an answer from him.  Holy blurrg, this is what married women talk when they gather together?  But maybe men too...Din just doesn’t gather together with any people so.</p>
<p>“My husband is just like our babies”  Din answer calmly as he touch his belly,</p>
<p>Other wives look confused, </p>
<p>“Likes to keep me up all night”  Even with a helmet, Din can manage to look proud (or bitchy?) when saying that.  </p>
<p>Some of them gasp underneath their helmets, Din really hopes that some of their helmet looks are not jealous or super bitchy, but like he cares.  </p>
<p>Sorry Paz but Din thinks he can boast about his husband a bit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika”  Paz is waiting for him outside the infirmary session room,</p>
<p>“Hey”  He walks to him immediately, waving to all the pregnant wives whom he has shared the session together.</p>
<p>“How was it”  </p>
<p>“It was good, a lot of good information”  And gossip, </p>
<p>Din can never look at their husbands without those gossips floating in his ears maybe.  Not to boast but his man is the best.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a lot of pregnant people now”  Even Paz feels it too, </p>
<p>“Yeah, they told me they feel safe here so many of them want to start a family”  </p>
<p>“Thanks to my uncle”</p>
<p>Din just nods and leans on his husband as they walk home together.  He’s just happy that their babies will have a lot of friends once they are born.  Here is such a beautiful place for the children to grow up and run around.  They can learn how to swim, grow herbs, and feed animals.  Din cannot think of any other better place.  They might be very far away from the galaxy but that’s for the best, no one needs to know they are here, especially the ones not very friendly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it every night”  Din protests even if he’s moaning with content,</p>
<p>“Of course, I need to take care of you”  Paz doesn’t stop fondle him, </p>
<p>Din whimpers softly when Paz pushes on the right spot, his man really is good at this.</p>
<p>“Alright, give me another leg”  </p>
<p>That’s right, Paz is massaging Din’s legs just like every other night.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never thought you’d be so good at massage”  </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve seen my father doing this to my mother since I can remember, so yes us men from Vizla need to know how to massage”  His hands start massaging Din’s other leg and it’s so good. </p>
<p>Din can’t help thinking he’s so lucky.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you thought about names?”  Paz suddenly asks, </p>
<p>“Not yet, you?”  Din thinks it’s too early and they don’t know their genders yet, </p>
<p>“I thought about some….”  or maybe a lot?</p>
<p>“Really? We don’t even know their genders yet”  Din teases, </p>
<p>“It’s okay, we can always name them after our ancestors you know? Maybe after your father?”  </p>
<p>“.....That would be nice”  Din smiles at him, “Or maybe your parents?”  </p>
<p>“Let’s see.  If they’re boys, I’ll make sure they’re well-trained to be the warriors of the tribe but if they want to do something else, that’s fine too but I will miss them so much.  If they’re girls, I’m sure they’ll be fine warriors as well and I won’t let them date until they’re 18 or maybe even later than that….”</p>
<p>“Paz, relax”  </p>
<p>“Sorry…”  </p>
<p>Din chuckles, he understands that his husband is excited, well he is too but the fact that he’s carrying them with him all the time doesn’t let him daydream about their future much, needs to focus on the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or maybe a boy and a girl, who knows? Kuiil said they’re fraternal twins, Doc said the same thing too”  Din points out, </p>
<p>“That would be very nice”  Paz smiles at him, his happy handsome smile that always melts Din’s heart.  </p>
<p>They seal their lips together,</p>
<p>“I love you so much”  Paz whispers against Din’s lips, </p>
<p>“I love you too”  Din smiles his sweetest one, </p>
<p>Paz always tells him he loves him as if knowing that Din’s changing body and hormones might affect his self-confidence but he always reminds him how much he is loved and how beautiful he has become.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…”  Din moans sharply,</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“They kick me again, one or maybe both of them”  Din says almost desperately,  “They’re getting stronger everyday, just like their father maybe”  </p>
<p>Paz chuckles before pressing kiss to Din’s belly, “Hey, I’m happy you’re strong but give Papa a break okay?”  </p>
<p>Just like magic, the babies stop kicking and suddenly calm down.  </p>
<p>“They really stop, they listen to you more than me huh?”  Din pouts, </p>
<p>“Nah, it took both of us to make them so I’m sure it takes us both in anything, cyar’ika”  Paz kisses his husband which Din immediately kisses back, still eager after all these months.  </p>
<p>“Wanna do ‘something’ together again huh?”  Din teases, licking his own lips, </p>
<p>“Absolutely”  Paz is determined to be a good husband, he will satisfy any of his husband’s needs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their son is staying at his grandpa’s tonight so they’re willing to reap the most out of it.  </p>
<p>Their babies are growing everyday, just like their love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Din can boast about his man anytime I think //Hippo smirk</p>
<p>See you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The big L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ubuduboo……”  The little one is laying on Din’s lap, pressing his face to Din’s belly when he feels the movement,</p>
<p>“Eh...eh….”  </p>
<p>“What is it, son?”  Din touches his son’s little head, the kid keeps touching Din’s belly and he knows immediately,</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s your little siblings, they like to move around now.  You feel them too right?”  </p>
<p>“Ah...ah…”  His bright eyes are enough answer, </p>
<p>They are sitting outside their house, Din is reading his datapad with Nadine on his lap while Paz is shaping the woods meant to be assembling into little cribs.  For the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is 25 weeks pregnant now and the babies are stronger than ever.  It is super obvious that he’s pregnant now, he’s at the edge of his second trimester, can’t believe he still has another trimester to go but he’s willing to do anything, for their babies.  He doubts that he still can walk properly in his third trimester.  </p>
<p>The babies are already having their heads downward which is a good sign, said Doc, since Din has to give birth naturally.  The tribe cannot afford to do C-section unnecessarily because they don’t have enough equipment here.  Let’s just pray everything will be alright.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey”  Paz approaches them, </p>
<p>“Hey”  Din looks up to him, appreciating those godly muscles in the daylight together with sweat and everything, not that he’s never seen those but hey, he can always admire beautiful things right.</p>
<p>“He has a class today, doesn’t he?”  Paz points to the little one on Din’s lap,</p>
<p>“He does”  Din thinks he will take him there later,</p>
<p>“I’ll take him, you can sit and rest”  Paz scoops the baby up, he coos happily.  </p>
<p>“Alright, thank you”  Din watches them walking away, that’s his husband who hardly lets him work at anything these days.  He’s pregnant not disabled, but Din appreciates his kindness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashback to the last session he had with all the wives,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My feet are killing me these days”  One of the wives complained desperately, her belly was so big and she was in her last trimester already,  <br/>“I can’t even reach anything down there, how sad is that”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask your husband to rub your feet, I’m sure that helps”  Din offered an idea, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then all visors turned to him like he said something odd, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you mean...your husband rubs your feet for you?”  Another wife asked,</p>
<p>“Yes?”  Din was confused, he didn’t understand what was the problem there, “Even before we got married, he always gives me good massage”  </p>
<p>Then all of them gasped underneath their helmets,</p>
<p>“Oh you lucky bunny”  The oldest among them said,</p>
<p>“Yes?”  Din didn’t understand again, “You mean your husbands don’t give you massages even if you’re pregnant?”  </p>
<p>“No”  They shook their heads, </p>
<p>Some feelings surged up Din’s chest, almost painful.  </p>
<p>“Hey that’s not right.  You’re carrying their babies, they should at least do this for you, all of you”</p>
<p>Whether it was the sense of justice in him or because he understood the hardship of being pregnant, Din didn’t know which but he wouldn’t allow that.  </p>
<p>“I will talk to my husband about this”  Yes, he would bring this up.  Paz was considered as the tribe’s leader and they had meetings every now and then.  Perhaps if he said something they might listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that”  One of them said, sounding unsure.</p>
<p>“No? Why not? I understand that there was no pregnancy in the tribe at the same time like right now so maybe some of your husbands don’t know what to do, well let me enlighten them then”  Din said firmly, “Don’t you want them to take good care of you too?” </p>
<p>They became quiet, rubbing their own baby bumps.  Being pregnant was tough enough and their husbands do not pay them enough attention when they say their feet hurt? That’s the worst.</p>
<p>“I think he’s taking care of me alright but...that would be nice if I can get more of his attention”  One wife said shyly, she was young and being pregnant for the first time.  She didn’t know what to do either but after listening to Din saying his husband rubbing his feet and giving him good massage, she wants that too if she can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he right”  The oldest wife spoke up, the big mama.  “Our men should take care of us even if we don’t ask for.  Thanks for speaking out for us”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome”  Din nodded, he just thought that was the right thing to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, he talked to Paz about this issue and he agreed to talk to all the husbands next time they had a meeting.  Din didn’t mean to interfere in any family’s affair but if it could help make them understand each other more it would be nice.</p>
<p>Then, he rewarded Paz for being such a good husband, always.  Din never knew many things he was receiving were privileges so yes he would reward his man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz is back not long after sending their son to the class,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you thirsty? You want some coconut juice?”  Paz asks,</p>
<p>“Erm...that would be nice”  Din wouldn’t turn down any coconut juice,</p>
<p>Paz walks to the coconut tree and punches it.  Few coconuts fall onto the ground and he grabs those before they hit the ground and break.  </p>
<p>“This one is ripe, should taste good”  He chops its head, puts the straw in, and gives it to Din.</p>
<p>“Thank you”  Din accepts it,</p>
<p>Paz chops off another one for himself, Din smiles underneath his helmet, his man really takes good care of him.  He glances at the piles of woods that Paz was working on, he’s taking a break maybe.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna go to the beach?”  Paz asks,</p>
<p>“Sure”  Din nods, he never knew he liked the beach and the sound of currents so much until he moved here.</p>
<p>Paz helps him stand up because it’s harder for him to get up by himself these days.  They coax each other to the beach front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple are sitting under the shade from the big tree, enjoying the bright beautiful day with the sound of currents and the breeze from the sea, sipping their coconut juice.</p>
<p>“Are they moving?”  Paz touches Din’s belly, he’s sitting behind, holding him in his arms.</p>
<p>“Not so much, I think they are sleeping”  Din touches Paz’s hand on his belly, </p>
<p>“And keep you up at night”  Paz teases,</p>
<p>“Yes, just like you”</p>
<p>They chuckle and press their helmets together.  They’re so in love, that’s super obvious.  </p>
<p>Din notices another couple walking on the beach, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Meli and her husband”  Din remembers, they have sessions together.</p>
<p>“Kovi”  Paz adds, </p>
<p>The couple look so in love too, the man puts his arm around her protectively.  </p>
<p>“I think you really made your point the other day.  I asked the husbands to talk to their wives more and take better care of them especially during their pregnancy.  They whined at first but they complied anyway, looks like many of them are happy now”  Paz says,</p>
<p>“I always make my point”  Din has his chin up,</p>
<p>“Of course you do”  Paz wouldn’t argue with him, never.  </p>
<p>Paz knows that a long time ago since his uncle told him, ‘Happy beloved, happy life.  Unhappy beloved, you might wish you’d rather die’  <br/>He can never forget that, but that actually works.  Look at his tribe now, Mandalorians might be known in the galaxy as fierce warriors but when it comes to spouses and loved ones, even the fiercest warriors would rub their pregnant wives’ feet, no excuse.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna go back to our house?”  Din asks, </p>
<p>“You’re tired already?”</p>
<p>“No...I just feel like I wanna give you a blowjob”  </p>
<p>“...Alright”  Paz nods, he doesn’t have to think much about it at all.  </p>
<p>Their kid is at the class, no better time than this.  Din wants to reward his man everytime he sees other couples being in love because of their work, or maybe he just wants to blow his husband, period.</p>
<p>They coax each other home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din ends up on his knees, sucking his husband’s dick while Paz sits on the bed, sighing with content.  </p>
<p>His Din is always so beautiful like this, those long eyelashes, those plump lips going up and down his girth.  Even trying to deep-throat it, Paz doesn’t want to brag but his husband is really good at this, especially when he’s eager.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika…”  Paz moans and touches Din’s head, fingers combing his silky hair. </p>
<p>Din opens his eyes to glance up at him, those mesmerizing beautiful brown eyes.  </p>
<p>“Do you like it….”  Din purrs as his pink tongue licks the shaft up to its head, the whole girth is wet with spit.</p>
<p>“Yes...Yes I do...God…”  Paz almost squirms when Din’s tongue teases at its head, it keeps licking and nudging at its small hole.  Has Paz said Din is REALLY good at this, he really knows where to lick and suck.</p>
<p>“You’re eager today, cyar’ika”  Paz moans and pants with arousal, </p>
<p>“I wanna taste your cum”  Din purrs again, </p>
<p>Alright, that’s not at all eager.  </p>
<p>“Come on, let me taste it”  He sucks at its head and Paz hisses, “Let me feel your hot cum in my mouth, flood out of my lips...”  And he puts the whole thing in his mouth again until it hits his throat, one hand fondles the base and balls, Paz really groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m close now…”  Paz grunts, he’s willing to let himself go if his husband is needy.</p>
<p>Din can’t wait, he keeps on sucking and rubbing until Paz tenses up, he releases in Din’s welcoming mouth with a grunt.  </p>
<p>Din feels it, the hot seed is spurting out in his mouth, hitting his throat and he’s concentrating so hard not to choke.</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika, don’t swallow….”  Paz’s large hand touches Din’s head but Din doesn’t let go, he sucks it out of his man until Paz hisses.  Then he lets it out of his mouth with the low obscene pop wet sound. </p>
<p>“It goes down my throat already”  Din wipes his mouth with his hand, pink tongue licks his own lips teasingly,</p>
<p>“You’re going to be the death of me”  Paz shakes his head, </p>
<p>“No, my husband…”  Din chuckles and takes off his shirt, Paz’s eyes fix on everything underneath immediately, “We will see our children grow up, we’re going to be together until the end of time”  He comes up to straddle Paz, putting his arms around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they first got together, Din was slim because he hardly ate but now, he’s full everywhere even the place where Paz never imagined Din could grow some on him.  As quick as his thought, he kisses down his neck to that curve.  His lips and tongue sucking on the nipple while his hand groping, fondle them as they have become so soft now.  Din moans sharply because it feels so good.  He chuckles as it’s a bit ticklish and his husband is so much enjoying it.  But all in all, it feels really good and Din moans in his throat, sighing almost breathlessly.  </p>
<p>Then Paz suddenly stops, he withdraws and touches his own mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”  Din asks, </p>
<p>His husband looks very surprised until he opens his mouth and milky white liquid rolls down his tongue onto his hand.  </p>
<p>Din’s eyes widened as large as dinosaur eggs.  He looks at his own swelling chest, touches one of his nipples and squeezes it a little, small beads of white milk dripping out of it.</p>
<p>Both Din and Paz are shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy...sh….it’s leaking”  Din is shocked, he knows he’s producing it but never imagined it would come out now.  Maybe Paz sucking on his nipples stimulates it, ahem. </p>
<p>And Paz, Paz is out of words already.  He knows his husband will feed their babies when they are born but...but...seeing it with his own eyes right now is almost unreal.  He tries to taste the remaining of it but can’t really sense any, he needs more, and shit, he’s turned on as fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me taste it again”  Paz is super eager,</p>
<p>“What?!”  Din almost squeals,</p>
<p>“Come on cyar’ika, just a little bit more”   </p>
<p>“It’s not for you, it’s for the babies!”  Din blushes so hard, he feels weird letting his husband sucking milk out of him.  Yes, they’ve done it all, sucking each other out all the time but this is new so Din is shy, for now.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s for me. They’re not here yet so they have nothing to say in this.  Before they come, I’mma take care of it”  Yes, very eager, some can say he’s horny. </p>
<p>Then Din’s both arms are secured in his husband’s, suddenly his hand-to-hand combat becomes in use.  Before he attacks again with his mouth and tongue, this is a very important strategic offensive move.</p>
<p>“Heeeey…!!”  Din almost yelps but then he moans instead, his body arches up as hot mouth sucking on his nipple.  Suddenly he’s so aroused, is breastfeeding supposed to feel like this?...No...absolutely not, his grown up husband just makes it weird.  But god...it feels so good and he can’t stop moaning.  </p>
<p>Looks like Paz knows that Din feels good and his breathless moans turn him on even more.  The more he suckes it out, the more he gulps it down.  His arms hold his moaning husband close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so sweet coming out of you….”  Paz says against Din’s lips, almost growling.  His sense of possessiveness and fatherhood are on red alert.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to make love to you”  Two strong hands grope those soft swelling breasts and Din almost mewls,  “I’m going to make this body remember it’s mine, you will feel it everytime you walk, everywhere you go”  </p>
<p>He lays Din on the bed on his side so his big belly won’t be oppressed, </p>
<p>“Yes daddy, fuck me”  Din purrs, and he moans sharply as first thrust already sends electricfying pleasure throughout his body,</p>
<p>“Yes...there...right there...God yes….Hah! Hnnn…”  Din moans in every thrust, it’s so hard and so good.</p>
<p>Pregnant Din full with his babies in his belly, body squirming and jerking, moaning to every thrust he gives.  Paz feels both pride and lust overflowing in his body.  Especially when Din’s full body’s bouncing where it should.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz lays down behind Din and spooning him, penetrating him from behind while his hands fondle his front, everything from his throbbing dick, his big belly, to his delicious boobs.  Din lifts his leg up to give more access.</p>
<p>“You’re so tight like this….”  His husband purrs from behind his ear, almost growls.  </p>
<p>“Keep going...I’mma come soon”  Din is trembling, the pleasure is so overwhelming.</p>
<p>“You’re mine….I love you so much….”  </p>
<p>Din mumbles something back before his body starts shaking as the orgasm is coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They come together in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next time Din is back in the session, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is sitting and glowing even with the helmet on, his whole body just radiating happiness vibes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”  Someone says, it’s the big mama.</p>
<p>“Yes?”  Din turns,</p>
<p>“Young man, you need to tell me what’s your secret now.  You’re glowing like a star and I can see your smile through the helmet”  She says,</p>
<p>“Oh..erm...nothing much.  My husband and I...we’re bonding even more...lately”  Din has a smile in his voice,</p>
<p>Everybody coos with that, but their marriage life is getting better too, thanks to this man.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care to tell us the details?”  She tilts her head and everybody is listening, </p>
<p>“Nothing much, it’s just...my breasts start leaking and my husband decides to help”  Yeah right, so damn enthusiastic.  He’s still asking every now and then and Din doesn’t mind letting him do it, he looks so happy and well-behaved afterward.  </p>
<p>“I see, that’s the best bonding experience”  She nods and others giggles, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din smiles shyly underneath his helmet.  Pregnancy is tough but too not tough if he has his husband with him, the very good and eager one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy”  Paz suddenly speaks up without anyone asking, </p>
<p>“Get your stupid smile off your face, you look so silly right now”  His uncle says, narrowing his eyes at him.  He’s glad that his nephew is so happy with his marriage life but sometimes it’s too much and he wants to throw something at his head.  </p>
<p>“Still, I’m very happy”  Like Paz cares, still projecting all the happy vibes out of him.  </p>
<p>Zilva just shakes his head, moron in love.  He’s helping his nephew build the cribs for the twins.  Since it’s for two so it’s bigger than other cribs, they decide to make it strong and durable in case they’re strong babies and it can be passed down to their younger siblings too if Paz and Din decide to have more children or just too lazy to do birth control, either of those.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to have as many children as we can but I’m not the one who has to give birth to them so I’ll leave it to Din to decide”  Paz says with proud smile, </p>
<p>“You’ll be just too lazy to use protection and that’s it, end up with another baby”  His uncle snorts, </p>
<p>Paz laughs at that but yeah that might be true, they’re so used to have sex without any protection.  Maybe they can ask Doc about their safe time to have sex.</p>
<p>“If you knock him up again, it means he can’t go back to the space again”  His uncle points out, </p>
<p>“I know, he sacrifices a lot for our family”  Paz knows Din is like a free spirit, he has been around the galaxy since he joined the tribe and he loves it.  Keeping him here it’s just keeping a bird in a golden cage.  But Paz feels like he doesn’t want Din to go back on his missions ever again, he’s too possessive and protective over him now.  Wouldn’t even want anyone to witness the baby bump he’s carrying with him.  <br/>Those are precious moments only witnessed in his own family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want more children I think you need a bigger house”  His uncle points out,</p>
<p>“You’re right”  Paz thinks about it, then both of them turn to the small hut he’s sharing with Din and their son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The session is finished with more information from Doc and the one exchanged within the wives that he doesn’t find those in any official documents, whoo.   At the same time someone contacts him through his comm link, it’s the Armorer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”  </p>
<p>‘I’ve been contacted from Paz to look after the child until your session is finished’  said the Armorer,</p>
<p>“Yes? Why would he do that?”  </p>
<p>‘Seems like he’s busy, as well as Zilva.  So if you’re finished, please pick your son up at his class’</p>
<p>“Absolutely chief, I’ll be there”  </p>
<p>Then Din changes the direction, luckily the child’s class and Doc’s session are near each other but why Paz is busy all of sudden? Some work just came in? And his uncle too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din walks until he reaches there, he still can walk but has to do it slowly with hands on his belly most of the time.  </p>
<p>His son is sitting and talking to the Armorer, looks like they’re conversing something from the storybook.  If the Armorer can understand his child then he’s delighted.  The child’s ears perk up immediately once he sees Din approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son”  </p>
<p>“Eh...eh…”  His three fingers paws reaching up to him,</p>
<p>“Hello chief, sorry about this.  It must have caused you trouble”  He tries to bend down to scoop up his son, </p>
<p>“Not at all, he’s a good company”  As if the Armorer knowing his difficulty, she lifts the child up to him instead.</p>
<p>“Thank you”  He accepts the child in his arms which he coos and nestles with him, “What happened to Paz?”  </p>
<p>“I have no idea but it looks like him and his uncle are busy with something.  The more important question is, how are you?”  The Armorer asks fondly,</p>
<p>“I’m okay… a little bit more difficult as they’re growing but I’m fine and they’re healthy”  Din touches his baby bump, </p>
<p>“It’s good to hear that”  She has smile in her tone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your father and I are brother and sister so they’re like my grandchildren too”  She motions to his baby bump, she doesn’t want to show her adoration for Din and his children over others too much but the more Din’s belly showing, the more she can’t hide it.  She adores them all with her heart and soul.  </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that”  Din smiles underneath his helmet, his children will have more elderly who love and care for them and he can’t be happier.</p>
<p>“Medine will be very happy”  </p>
<p>“I’m sure he is”  </p>
<p>The Armorer has the image of a young man who refused to get married no matter how much he loved the other man and did whatever shit he wanted.  Now his son is having his grandchildren, he must be crying with joy in Manda right now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be tired, go and rest”  said the Armorer,</p>
<p>“Yes chief, thank you”  Din nods, “Say thank you”  He tells the child,</p>
<p>“Abuduboo”  His little green hand waves at her and that’s more than enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din parts with her and walks home with his child in his arms and two in his belly.  Yes, he can do this.  He’s still wondering what Paz is doing that he’s too busy to pick up their son and even Din from his session.  </p>
<p>Once he reaches his house, his eyes widen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The once used to be a little hut he calls home, now was demolished, only some parts of it left.</p>
<p>Din is standing in shock and the child just coos in his arms, he looks left and right, trying to find the cause of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika, you’re back”  </p>
<p>Din turns, it’s Paz dragging the whole big freakin’ tree with him, shirtless.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on! Where is our house!!”  Din almost yells at him, almost.</p>
<p>“Well, it comes to my attention that our family is growing and we need a bigger house”  He drops the tree down, the ground shakes. </p>
<p>“And you think it’s a good idea to do it all of sudden? Without consulting me? Where are we going to sleep tonight?!”  Yes, Din keeps yelling with the child in his one arm and the other on his waist.  </p>
<p>“Hmm...didn’t think about that earlier.  Maybe staying with my uncle for awhile?”  Paz scratches his head, he thought he could finish it within today but it’s getting out of hands and looks like he has a lot more to do.  He will be able to finish the whole house in a few days maybe.  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome”  Zilva is patching the woods together into a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din tries to breathe in and out, slowly and deeply and calmly.  Last thing he remembers is his husband making the cribs for their babies, now it comes down to their house being ripped apart just like right now….</p>
<p>Once he opens his eyes beneath his helmet again the sky cries and turns dark.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The kid and I will stay on my ship and you sleep outside!  Don’t show your face to me until you undo this mess!”  </p>
<p>Din doesn’t want to be angry because it will affect the babies so he tries to be calm and chilled with everything up until now.  Finally the demon in him unleashed and there's the sound of thunderbolt, other neighbors quickly grab their hanging clothes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika wait? No need to be that angry, I’m doing this for our family”  Paz doesn’t understand, he’s building them a new house, Din should be happy, right?</p>
<p>“Next time you do anything without consulting me, you won’t see us for a month”  Din grabs some of his clothes and the child’s toy before heading to the Crest.  </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika come on”  </p>
<p>It’s too late, Din and the child are gone and the rain starts falling.  </p>
<p>“What da hell? It was sunny bright ten minutes ago”  Paz looks up the rumbling sky, </p>
<p>“Whoops...looks like we need to finish your house soon or else you won’t get laid ever again”  His uncle is hiding from the rain in the shade, looks entertained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz just sighs, he will knock on Razor Crest’s door tonight, hopefully Din will be kind enough to let him in.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Paz X’D  Hopefully he can get on Razor Crest tonight.<br/>And yes they have sex every chapter, sue me.  They just got married and Din is pregnant y’all.  If neither of them have to work and Baby Yoda isn’t there with them, they will have sex all day, everday, I’m telling you the truth X’D <br/>I'm totally down for lactation kink //ahem// and I hope it comes out alright.</p>
<p>See you soon! Din’s journey is closer to the victory line now.  Let’s be there with him and the babies :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Space Adventure I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Paz is finished building the house for the day and he wants to rest now.  But when he walks to the spot where Razor Crest should be docked.</p><p>It is empty.</p><p> </p><p>The coconut that he prepared to give to Din as a makeup gift is dropped on the ground.  He fumbles with his own comm link.  </p><p>Few beepings and it is answered to his relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika where are you!”  He almost cries into the comm device,</p><p>‘Me and my children are out in the space and you can’t say shit about it!’  Din sounds like he’s still pissed, of course,</p><p>“Why would you do that?! It’s dangerous and you’re pregnant!”  Paz freaks out, </p><p>‘I said you can’t say shit about it! I’ve been in the space since even before I learned how to speak Mando’a and you mind your own business! How is the house!’  </p><p>“Erm...I finished like...the structure and some walls?”  Paz answers honestly, he just chopped off the big tree into small pieces, it took longer than he thought because of the rain and he’s soaking wet.  He thought he could seek the warmth of his husband’s body tonight.  But no, sadly.</p><p>‘Don’t you ever call me again until you finish with our house!’  </p><p>“Wait! Don’t hang up yet! At least tell me where you’re at”</p><p>Too late, the other end of the line is cut already.  Paz covers his helmet with his hands and feels like he wants to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“He left?”  Zilva comes to check on his nephew, as expected he was left alone.</p><p>“Yeah and I don’t even know where he’s at, whether they’re safe?”  Paz is super frustrated, </p><p>“He’s been around the galaxy much longer than you have, don’t worry about him.  If you want to worry you have your sorry ass to worry about.  Looks like you pissed him off big time”  Zilva bites the fruit in his hand, </p><p>“Excuse me uncle, let me remind you whose idea is it”  Paz narrows his eyes at him,</p><p>“Nope, I was just suggesting and you went on tearing your own house apart before I can even stop you”  Zilva continues chewing, of course Din would be mad, “What did he say?”</p><p>“He said I can’t contact him again until I finish with our house”  Paz looks absolutely defeated, </p><p>“Then we have to finish it soon then.  Come on, I have mussel stew tonight”  Then he walks home,</p><p>Paz has to follow him or else he has no place to sleep tonight.  He was just too excited about their babies and their growing family that he took down their house to build a new one, never expected Din to be that upset.  Now Din is out in the space with all of their children! </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot….”  Din mutters above the ship’s console, </p><p>“Ehh?”  A pair of big rounded eyes look up at him, </p><p>“Yes, that’s your daddy for you, a big idiot”  Din tells him but the child just tilts his head.</p><p>They’re out in the space with no destination really.  Din was just too upset to stay on the planet, he left once he gathered enough food and water on his ship.  Took Paz long enough to realize he’s gone, what a moron, how could Din marry him??  He contacted the Armorer earlier to let her know that he’s offworld with his child because Paz tore their house down and she didn’t need anymore explanation, only told him to stay safe and keep in touch.  </p><p> </p><p>Gosh...he was so angry! That was their house! The very first thing they helped building up together even if it’s just a small hut with a small bedroom with just enough space to fit a bed and a crib in, small bathroom to fit a tub in, a small living room to fit a couch, and a small kitchen that barely fits the dining table but it’s their house! No...it was...it no longer exists because Paz tore everything down.  </p><p>Din sighs with himself, he doesn’t want to be too angry because it affects the babies and he can feel it now.  His belly has a little cramp since he was very mad, maybe the babies sense his anger and they become anxious.  Shoo...it’s not about you at all...it’s about your stupid father.  Din rubs at his big belly, trying to comfort them and maybe himself too.</p><p>Then a small hand joins him, a little three-finger paw touches on his belly gently and suddenly he feels better.  Maybe his child has magic about stress relief too.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, son”  He rubs his back, holding the little one close to him,  “I’m better now, thank you”</p><p>“Ahh…”  Those big rounded eyes look up at him, how could he stay mad when he got the most precious thing with him, and not only Nadine, he also got the twins with him.  Yeah let’s run away together and never have to meet their stupid sire again.  Din rolls his eyes thinking about him again. </p><p>“Do you like it son? Just us roaming alone in the space, just like the old days”  Din asks his son, thinking of those old days that he took the little one around, escaping here and there in the space, just them and the stars.  But now they have his younger siblings with them, it just makes it better.  The twins got a chance to be out here even before they are born.  </p><p>The vast and quiet space calms his mind, that’s why he chose to come out here fully knowing he’s pregnant and might not fit for travelling but kiss his ass, like he cares now.  He just needs to get away and be alone for a moment, maybe a day, maybe many days.  Until Paz finishes with the house Din refuses to see him again.  </p><p> </p><p>How long he hasn’t flown the Crest? Long enough and his body is aching for it and now he feels wonderful.  Just him and his babies in the space.  Looking at the overall condition of the ship, Paz must have taken good care of it, it’s even cleaner and more well-organized than when Din was using it.  Din’s lips pout a little thinking of the man who takes good care of his ship, knowing how much the Crest means to Din.  Nope, he refuses to miss him, not even worried, not a little bit.  Okay maybe a little.  They’ve never parted more than a day since they got married.  Hope that man can sleep tonight….</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“....cyar’ika….”  Paz is snuggling with Nadine’s plush murmuring to his husband in his sleep on the floor of Zilva’s cottage.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is still thinking of the place to be, some safe planet that he can chill.  Maybe buying some baby stuff too, he’s got some credits with him…</p><p>“Uw...Uww….”  Until the child’s coo got his attention,</p><p>“What is it son?”  </p><p>“Arr..rrrr…..”  The child’s tiny hands yank at his shirt’s collar, </p><p>“What are you doing?”  Din is confused, he doesn’t understand, his son never does something like this.</p><p>“Ahh..Arrr…”  His face presses onto Din’s chest, his nose sniffs as well as his mouth opens and closes as if he’s hungry.  </p><p>“You’re hungry?”  Din puts the ship on auto-pilot before descending to the cabin, </p><p>He can do this, he can do this.  He just needs to be very careful with every step down the ladder with a child in his one arm and two in his belly.  </p><p> </p><p>Din fumbles in his storage fridge and finds small pieces of fruit, he tries to feed him those but the child refuses, he turns his head away and continues pressing his face on Din’s chest as he’s wailing.  </p><p>“What’s going on?”  </p><p>Shit, is he sick?  Din is touching his forehead to find his temperature, it isn’t much different from his normal body temperature.  Should he go back and take him to Doc?  </p><p>But then the child’s two hands keep yanking at Din’s shirt, his face presses on Din’s chest, his mouth tries to grasp on what’s underneath which should be Din’s nipple.  Then realization hits him like a comet.</p><p> </p><p>The kid wants to be breastfed.</p><p> </p><p>Din is shocked, maybe he senses his lactation and oh he’s very eager, his mouth tries to cup on the source of that food through Din’s shirt.  He feels a bit awkward but he understands that he’s just a baby and breastmilk is actually the baby’s best food.  Look at how desperate he is, Din finally gives in.  If Paz can have this then why can’t his son have it too.  Thinking of his children’s father and Din rolls his eyes again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hold on”  He puts the child on the seat before taking off his shirt, revealing his swollen pectoral full with milk and they’re getting ample everyday.  No wonder his husband is so obsessed.  </p><p>“Come here”  He reaches for him again and the child is anticipating it, “Try doing it slowly, okay?”  Din places the child to lay in his arm, positions his mouth to his nipple.  Thanks to the sessions Din has been taught about breastfeeding and how to hold the baby, especially when he's having twins, he needs to learn how to multitask.  </p><p>The small mouth grasps on Din’s nipple immediately then he starts sucking on it and finally he gets what he craves for.  Those big eyes slowly close down as well as the mouth sucking into rhythm, milking his food out.  The child immediately calms down as he sucks the milk out and gulps down his throat, his whole body relaxes, those big ears are wriggling gently up and down.  His soft cooing in his throat indicates that this is perhaps one of the best moments he has in his life.  </p><p>Din is so relieved that the child is calm now and he’s doing a good job at breastfeeding.  To a baby, not a grown up one of course.  Especially when his tiny paw places on Din’s chest while he’s being fed, it triggers the fatherhood instinct in Din, to nurse and to care.  </p><p> </p><p>This is what breastfeeding to his child is like, so overwhelming and so precious.  </p><p> </p><p>Din looks at his sleepy face fondly, can’t help touching his little cheek with the back of his finger.  He feels like they’re bonding to another level.  The kid has been fed with artificial milk up until now and he’s okay with it.  Din has never seen him lash on anything so eagerly like when he reaches for Din’s lactation.  Maybe that’s his baby’s instinct, and maybe he misses it so much.  How long he hasn’t had it?  Din could never know.</p><p> </p><p>Din continues feeding him, calmly and gracefully, can’t help hearing the little voice in his mind that he’s doing it right and this is the best thing ever happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>After feeding and putting the child to sleep, they sleep together in the cabin with the child on his chest, just like the old days but with no chestplate on and the kid seems to feel safe, he nestles on Din’s chest.  </p><p>Only to be woken up by Paz calling him through his comm, Din’s hand reaches for the small device, the other arm tries to keep the baby in place and not waking him up.</p><p> </p><p>“....What….”  Din answers sleepily,</p><p>‘Cyar’ika where are you?’  Paz’s worried voice is on the other end of the line, </p><p>“Somewhere, I don’t know”  </p><p>‘Please tell me you’re safe’</p><p>“I am safe and how is the house”</p><p>‘I’m about to continue building it now, just want to check on you’</p><p>“.....’right, don’t call me again until you finish with it”</p><p>Then he hangs up just like that and continues sleeping with his child secured with him.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika! Din!”  </p><p>No use, he already hangs up and Paz groans with frustration.  </p><p> </p><p>“Son”  His uncle calls him, “Let’s have breakfast and get this done before your beloved is off to another galaxy”</p><p>Paz silently agrees, the sooner he finishes the sooner Din will come back to him.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Few hours later Din wakes up, looks like he got enough sleep and the twins are taking turns kicking his internal organs too.  Maybe they’re hungry so he needs to find something to eat for himself.</p><p> </p><p>This time the child accepts the small pieces of fruit but he still looks at Din’s breast longingly, even reaching out to him.  So Din feeds him again with another side of his breast so at least they will maintain balance.  The kid is so calm and happy as he’s being breastfed.  He has a feeling he will have to feed EVERYONE in his household with his breastmilk, Din Djarin.</p><p>How has he come down to this? He is a mandalorian, a bounty hunter, the best in the parsec.  </p><p>But with everything he has right now, it’s all worth it.  </p><p> </p><p>After feeding both himself and the child, he knows he can’t be floating aimlessly in the space forever.  He has to find some place to land.  Someplace safe.  Then one place comes up on his mind.  As soon as he settles his mind he presses the button and pulls the lever then the ship enters the hyperdrive.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the Razor Crest lands on a planet, in front of a familiar moisture farm.  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the hatch is opened, the old ugnaught is already standing not too far from the ship.  They look at each other for moment, before the older one speaks up,</p><p> </p><p>“What is it this time?”</p><p>“......I fought with my husband”  Din says quietly,</p><p>The ugnaught just chuckles before motioning him to come down from the ship,</p><p>“Come in, let’s have some tea and talk”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Kuiil is so kind enough to prepare him a reclining chair stuffed with blanket and pillows to keep Din comfortable, seeing how large Din’s belly is, this is the best way to sit and talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, this is so nice”  Din sighs heavily with content once he completely sets himself in, just the right angle and his back is stretched so good.  </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable”  Kuiil sits on the other chair, the mandalorian is heavily pregnant, he needs to take the best care of him.</p><p> </p><p>‘This herbal tea is very good for pregnant human’  </p><p>A big cup of tea is placed on the table by a robotic hand of IG-unit.  Din still eyes him cautiously, he cannot let his guard down at all especially he’s heavily pregnant like this.  He wants to meet and talk to this old ugnaught, but can’t do that without meeting this droid.  </p><p>‘I’ll excuse myself now.  Please call me if you need any help or if you want a babysitter’  The droid’s robotic hand motions to the little child standing on the chair’s handle like Din’s little bodyguard on duty.</p><p>“We’re fine”  Din doesn’t mean to sound that mean, but that’s a droid anyway, perhaps he won’t notice.</p><p>‘I’ve sensed your distrust so I will retreat for now.  But please remember you can always trust me’  Then the IG leaves, </p><p>The ugnaught chuckles, “You still don’t trust him? He helps a lot with my work actually”</p><p>“Good for you”  Din tries to not sound sarcastic, maybe fail maybe succeed, he wouldn’t know he’s pregnant and maybe he doesn’t care much anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>“So what is it? The fight with your husband”  Kuiil already sips his tea, </p><p>“.....He tore down our house”  Din says quietly, still upset about it. </p><p>“Is there any particular reason he did that? He seems like a very good and protective mate”  </p><p>“He is but he doesn’t think things through sometimes.  He said he wants to build us a new bigger house because our family is growing but he didn’t even consider asking me, he just did things on his own and I’m like….That house was our house and we helped building it together.  It was the very first thing we ever had together.  I even designed the bathroom myself…..”  </p><p>Din trails off, he tries so hard not to sniffle.  Damn you hormones.  His child touching his arm, trying to calm him down.  </p><p> </p><p>“I see.  Well, marriage life can be hard sometimes”  The old ugnaught nods, </p><p>“Do you have a family?”  Din can’t help asking, </p><p>“Long time ago.  No ceremony but I once had a privilege to love a wonderful woman.  We were working at the same gene farm, both captured and worked all our lives.  She was transferred to another farm under the Empire.  After I gained my freedom I went to look for her everywhere but found nothing, some say she’s already gone.  She was the love of my life….”  </p><p>“.....I’m sorry to hear that”  Din says, he feels bad for him but suddenly Paz’s voice is on his mind,</p><p> </p><p><i>‘You are the love of my life and always will be’</i> </p><p> </p><p>Paz’s vow to him on the day they got married.  His lips pout and his hand touches his big belly, the twin babies they both create are growing inside him, and Paz’s ring on his hand.  Damn it, don’t go soft now Din Djarin, if he forgives him easily then the man won’t learn anything.  </p><p> </p><p>“I understand that it is not easy even if I didn’t get to have a proper family of my own but I have seen so many things throughout my life.  The most important thing in marriage is communication and understanding.  Love will last as long as it’s there but understanding is the key.  You’re in your first year of marriage, it still needs time to adapt yourself together.  With the strong relationship of yours, I’m sure you will make up and get back together soon”  Kuiil says, </p><p>Din has no idea how could this old ugnaught see through their relationship when they’ve met only a few times, only once for Paz.  Maybe he really lives so long and he sees a lot of things as he said.  </p><p>“Thank you but….I’m still mad at him”  Din’s lips still pout,</p><p>“It’s okay to be mad, be as mad as you want.  So after the hard feelings are all out, there’s only love left”  The ugnaught chuckles, “Just tell him your feeling and why you’re so mad at him, I’m sure he will understand and improve next time”  </p><p>“I hope so too….”  Din murmurs, </p><p> </p><p>Only love left huh….</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>At the same time,</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ve said my brothers.  I need to finish with our new house or else my beloved refuses to even talk to me again.  So I need all of your help to finish it as soon as possible if you would be so kind….”</p><p> </p><p>Paz is standing in front of the structure of the new house he wants to build for Din and their family.  If he does it with his uncle, only two of them will take many days to finish so he decides to ask everyone in the tribe to work on it with him.  He has no shame saying that his husband is very mad, out in the space with their children and Paz is worried sick.  Only their help can relieve him of this madness.  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course brother, we will help you”  One of them says and the others nod in agreement.  </p><p>Their wives are in a better mood with them and their relationships are better now because they listened to Paz so they will help with anything they can.  </p><p>“Thank you brothers. It means a lot to me”  Paz is grateful.</p><p>“My wife said I have nothing to do anyway so she kicked me here to help you”  One points out,</p><p>“Oh….”  Paz is surprised, they knew it already?</p><p> </p><p>The rumour has been circulated around among the wives already that Din got so mad with his husband for tearing down their house that he went out in the space.  Nothing can escape the ears of the wives.  They feel bad for Din and tell their husbands to go help Paz if he wants anything so Din and his children can get back here soon.  They understand the best when husband doing something stupid and how it feels.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright so...let’s start?”  Paz is happy anyway, as long as they’re willing to help.  In that case the house will be finished very soon and Din will talk to him again!</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve taken an amount of your time, I should leave”  </p><p>Din says after few cups of tea and a plate of cookies he can slide up underneath his helmet and they are GOOD.  After talking his feelings and frustration out with the old ugnaught, obviously with a lot of good cookies in his stomach, he’s feeling much better now.  The twins seem to be in a good mood too with their soft movement, Din suspects they might like sweet stuff. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I have time for a little talk, especially with you”  Kuiil waves, “But if you’re tired then I fully understand.  Please know that you’re always welcome here as my guest”</p><p>“Thank you so much.  That means a lot to me”  Din nods, he won’t cry,</p><p> </p><p>“How are the babies?”  The old ugnaught motions to Din’s belly that has got much bigger than the last time he was here.</p><p>“They’re fine.  Last time I checked with the doctor of my tribe they have their heads down now”  Din rub his belly, can’t help smiling thinking of his babies.    </p><p>“I see, good for you.  Let me know if I can help with anything”  Kuiil offers,</p><p>“I will, thank you”</p><p>“Wanna check on them again now? I’ve finished building the new device, it’s even more accurate and the hologram is in higher definition now”  </p><p>“Really? Erm...that would be nice”  Din doesn’t want to turn down his kindness and he can know his babies’ condition too, he has released a demon in him within these few days.  Unsure if they’re okay with that.</p><p>“Alright, hold on just one second”  Kuiil excuses himself to get the equipment,</p><p> </p><p>“.....Papa”  The little one touches his arm, looking concerned.</p><p>“It’s okay son, you will get to see your younger siblings again.  Are you excited?”  Din asks him, </p><p>Then Kuiil is back with the equipment, he sets it on the table, turns on the switch, and places the detector on Din’s belly just like last time but it’s much easier now because it’s obvious where to put it.  </p><p> </p><p>Then the hologram of twin babies appears in the air.  Din almost shed tears everytime he sees them.  They’re having their heads down as Doc said, they’re getting big and one of them even sucking his or her thumb, so cute!</p><p>“They look pretty healthy”  Kuiil can’t help smiling too, he turns on the sound and the strong heartbeat is heard, Din’s eyes are wet already.  </p><p>“And I think we can tell their genders…..”  </p><p> </p><p>Din didn’t get to tell Kuiil that he would like to keep their genders as secret until they’re born but too late.  The hologram is reflected on his visor, he can see them clearly and gasps underneath his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>They leave not long after that, Kuiil even gifted them with a floating pod he built for the child so Din doesn’t have to carry him all the time.  It’s similar to the one he had with him when Din found him but looks new and secure.  Kuiil even promises to make two more for the twins, Din just needs to come pick them up later.  </p><p> </p><p>The young mandalorian is sitting in the pilot seat, one hand keeps caressing his belly.   </p><p>He already knows the babies’ genders and he is so overwhelmed by it up until now.  And no, he won’t tell Paz that because it’s still a secret and Din is still mad at him, period.</p><p>Nadine is sitting in his new pod comfortably on the passenger seat, playing with his plushie.</p><p> </p><p>Din smiles underneath his helmet before pressing buttons and pulling the lever.  The ship is entering hyperdrive to their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point you can guess the genders of the babies.  The winner will get nothing but your own satisfaction LOL</p><p>Din’s adventure in the space without his husband still continues and see you all again soon!<br/>And yes, Baby Yoda gets to be fed by him now //dreamy smile// and apparently he will have to feed everyone in his family LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Space Adventure II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“So….that’s why you end up here without your husband, heavily pregnant and a baby”</p><p>“Yes”  </p><p>Din is on Sorgan and conversing with Cara now, he thinks it’s a good chance to meet up with her again.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Once he appears in front of her cottage, her eyes go wide with the size of his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you’re not going to give birth here”  Cara is partly happy to see her friend but also partly horrified thinking of the possibility of the mandalorian giving birth to his babies here.  Nope she won’t be any help, she will freak out and run away.</p><p>Din snorts with that, “I need good alcohol”  </p><p>“Oh?”  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>That’s why they end up on Cara’s porch sipping drinks, Din’s is fruit juice though, Cara is not a bad person enough to give a pregnant person alcohol.  </p><p>Cara takes all the blankets and pillows she has and stuffs the couch with them so Din can lay comfortably, she’s a caring friend see?</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe my eyes, you’re really pregnant”  Cara is still mesmerized with the size of Din’s belly,</p><p>“I’m not even in my last trimester, don’t be surprised yet”  Din caresses his baby bump, </p><p>Cara snorts,  “So you won’t go back unless your husband finishes with your new house”  </p><p>“Not a chance”  Din is firm, he’s still mad at him.  </p><p>“But I think he has good intentions, don’t you want a new and bigger house?”  </p><p>“Not when he didn’t even think about consulting with me, what’s the point of marriage if one just being rash and does anything he thinks it’s right without telling the other”  </p><p>“Hmm….”  Cara chews her own lips, she wouldn’t know but all she has to do now is listening to her friend letting it all out, he’s heavily pregnant so she will spoil him for now.  </p><p> </p><p>“You once mentioned he has impulse control issue yeah?”  Cara points out, </p><p>“Yes, and I thought he would be better…..”  </p><p>Din sighs, apparently being married is hard, not that two people will adapt themselves to each other that quickly.  Paz once sacrificed himself for Din to live and that has become his nightmare, it haunts him everytime he thinks about it.  They were so happy with each other all these times because they’re completely in love and the twins are coming too.  Tearing down their house was another story but what if that kind of thing happens again, like the Imps are chasing them and Paz decides to sacrifice himself again, Din won’t be able to sleep at night with that thought on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...you’re okay?”  Cara calls him, seeing that he’s been zoning out,</p><p>“Not really…”  Din pouts underneath his helmet, </p><p>“Maybe because you’re pregnant that’s why you’re more dramatic than usual”  Cara wouldn’t say that he’s already a diva even before he got knocked up, doesn’t want to upset him more than this.  </p><p>“Yes, why do I let myself get knocked up…”  Din sighs with himself, he didn’t even know he could get knocked up once it happened.  His papa just told him to never trust a man, well Papa should be more specific like never trust a man enough to let him put a dick in you.  Like he had any say in this, his father who had such a good active sex life despite his health, dah.  Din was young but he knew everything, they thought they were quiet at night? Blah.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, why did I even open my legs”  Din still complains and Cara almost chokes on her drink, </p><p>“Maybe because you can’t resist a large strong mandalorian?”  Cara enlightens him, </p><p>“You’ve never seen him underneath his armor so you have no right to blame me”  Din is serious, those solid muscles are glorious, his intense blue eyes and his callous strong hands on Din’s body.  The way he kisses along his body and tells Din how much he loves him.  So yes, Din opened his legs before he even knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I see those I don’t think I’mma feel a thing, I’m a lesbian”</p><p>This time Din is the one who chokes on his drink, he looks at her, that’s right how could he miss it.  </p><p>“You’re okay?”  Cara chuckles,</p><p>“No”  He wipes underneath his helmet and down his chin where he spills the drink,</p><p>“So I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant, isn’t it nice?”  Cara stretches so carefreely, </p><p>“Right”  Din sighs, </p><p>How come he come down to this, heavily pregnant, mad at his husband until he ran away to rant with his ex-rebel friend who claims she wouldn’t get pregnant because she isn’t interested in getting any sperms in her.  The galaxy is really enigmatic.</p><p> </p><p>“But hey, I’m always here for you k? I’m your friend, don’t forget that”  Cara tells him, </p><p>“Thank you, I really appreciate it”  Din nods,</p><p>“Let me give you a hug”  Cara stands up to come and hug him, </p><p>Neither of them are big huggers but she feels like he needs it now and it isn’t so bad.</p><p>Until she feels the movement from Din’s belly, she jumps immediately.</p><p>“What?”  Din questions her, </p><p>“What was that?”  Cara is still on high alert, she didn’t expect that.</p><p>“Oh, the babies, they like to move around now, sorry if it scares you”  Din rubs his belly, </p><p>“I’m not scared but...maybe I’m not ready for it yet…”  </p><p>Auntie Cara isn’t ready for babies moving in her friend’s belly, not yet.  </p><p>“Once you get used to it, it’s okay.  You can touch if you want”  Din offers good-naturedly.  </p><p>For him, feeling the babies move in him actually calms his mind, it tells him that they’re doing alright and growing strong.  </p><p>“I’d rather not, I’ll see them when they’re already born, how about that”  Cara smiles flatly, </p><p>Din chuckles,  “My husband and my son love to feel them moving all the time.  Talking about it, where is he?”  </p><p> </p><p>Din looks around, searching for his son who got off his pod and walked around since they got here, hopefully he doesn’t catch any frog to eat….yet.</p><p>Once he sees his son not so far and a big rhinoceros the size of a mudhorn pacing, coming close to him, his heart almost stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Son! Come back here!”  Din shouts his lungs out, his hand already grabs the blaster but shit, he can’t move as fast as he wants.  </p><p>“Ehh?”  Little Nadine just stands where he is, doesn’t understand what’s going on.</p><p>Din wants to run out there and get him but then,</p><p>“I got this”  Cara already jumps off her porch and races to where they are now.</p><p>She gets there right before the rhino gets to the child, her arms lock around the wild creature’s neck, blocking it from any advance with her feet firm in the ground.</p><p>“Hhhh!!”  She uses the momentum to lift it up and throw it backward into a beautiful suplex.  </p><p>The ground shakes once the creature’s back lands hard on it, the child even bounces up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Go back to where you’re from.  Be grateful I didn’t make you into stew yet”  </p><p>Cara scolds the beast while it reluctantly gets up and jogs away, whimpering.</p><p>Din just gasps underneath his helmet.  Did she just suplex the thing?  Damn….Din would break his back attempting to do that, don’t have to mention he wouldn't survive since the first impact.  Remember the incident with the mudhorn?  Good sweet memory.</p><p>“Alright big guy, your father is worried about you”  She picks Nadine up with his collar but holds him securely in her arm.  </p><p>“Woo…”  The little one just coos, he likes being picked up, didn’t realize what could have happened if auntie Cara wasn’t interfering.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Habi, he likes to mess around”  Cara says as she hands the child to Din, </p><p>Did she even name a giant rhinoceros right now?  Din narrows his eyes underneath his helmet but he’s glad his son is safe and Cara really can protect them both.  If Paz was here he would do the same thing too but Din refuses to miss him, again. </p><p>“Can you kick my husband’s ass?”  Din is suddenly curious.</p><p>“I will if he dishonors you”  Cara smirks,  “But this is just a couple fight, once you kiss and make up I’ll become a third-wheel villain which I’m too cool for that.  I’m sure you can do that yourself, I think the big guy will let you do anything”</p><p>“Nah, I can’t do that either”  Din shakes his head, even if sometimes Din wants to punch him so much but he loves him too much to do that.  And he’s pregnant, punching his children’s father can’t be good, domestic violence is not acceptable in every way.  That is not the way.  </p><p> </p><p>“So...feeling better?”  Cara asks,</p><p>“Yeah, kind of.  Thank you for the drink and good talk, and saving my son apparently”  Din thanks her, </p><p>“Still not visiting Omera and the village?”  Cara teases,</p><p>“You think I can show myself to them now? Looking like this? I don’t think so”  Din strongly disagrees.  Last time he was there, he was all cool and badass, kicking all the raiders away, being the village’s hero.  But now heavily pregnant and over-dramatic?  He doesn’t think so.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, feel free to come back anytime even with the big guy”  She offers her hand,</p><p>“Thank you”  Din clasps her hand with his.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din and his kid are back in the space as he’s still figuring out their next destination, his comm device beeping.  He narrows his eyes at that but he presses the button anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you have a good reason to call me”  He says coolly, </p><p>‘Our house is finished, cyar’ika!’  Paz’s voice from the other side sounds happy and excited, </p><p>“Yes?”  This soon?</p><p>‘Yes! So come home to me now.  I’m worried sick I can’t even eat’</p><p>Din rolls his eyes, who’s the dramatic one now?  But he chuckles, </p><p>“No”</p><p>‘No?? Why not!’  He sounds heartbroken, Din likes that.</p><p>“I’m going some place”</p><p>‘Where?’</p><p>“Tatooine”</p><p>‘What? That place is dangerous!  You’re pregnant and you shouldn’t be there!’  Paz almost screams, that's his over-worried husband for Din.</p><p>“Come pick me up then, I’ll send you the coordinates.  Bye”</p><p>‘Cyar’ika wait!’</p><p> </p><p>Too late, Din hangs up already.  Taste that Paz Vizla, that’s for tearing their house down and destroying Din’s perfectly designed bathroom.  Maybe this is his last punishment, if Paz really comes pick him up then he will forgive him, for now.</p><p> </p><p>The Razor Crest is descending to land on Tatooine.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s coming”  </p><p>Standing in front of the Crest docking space is the familiar mechanic who already recognizes the ship.  She shoos her pit droids away which they already back off, remembering how much the ship’s owner doesn’t like droids.  </p><p>But when the hatch opens and the mandalorian steps down with a child in his arms, her eyes widen even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Good lord….what happened to you!”  Peli Motto is sure her mouth is wide opened and can fit a ball in there right now,</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m pregnant”  Din says coolly, </p><p>“You WHAT?!?!”  The curly hair mechanic squeals, </p><p>“Pregnant, knocked up, having little womp rats growing inside my belly”  </p><p>“Alright, stop!  Is that you Mando?”  Peli tries to look more carefully, she remembers it’s him because he’s holding the very cute green child with him but his belly the size of a big ball is making her think twice, he’s not even wearing his armor, just the helmet.  </p><p>“It’s me”  Surely this mechanic cannot forget him?  It’s been only months since last time he was here. </p><p>Her eyes still fix on that figure as he’s walking down the hatch, </p><p> </p><p>“We happened to be around here and I figure that you might wanna see him”  </p><p>“Arrrr”  The little green baby in Din’s arms coos,</p><p>Peli’s eyes avert from Din or his pregnant belly to the one he’s holding, the little thing already reaching out to her.</p><p>“Oh...erm...yes...of course”  She receives him from the mandalorian and holds him carefully in her arms, </p><p>“How are you little womp rat?”  She asks him, never thought she would see this lovely little thing again but here they are.  The little one just perks his ears and raises his paw to her, she chuckles fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get in any trouble or anyone asking about us after we left?”  Din asks, </p><p>“Nope, if anyone wanna give Peli Motto trouble they better think twice because it will be their own ass on fire.  How have you been?”  Peli asks as she’s rocking the child in her arms,</p><p>“Good, got knocked up apparently”  Din says almost too naturally it sounds sarcastic, </p><p>“Oh well, when I said you have a lot to learn about raising a young one, I didn’t mean for you to get pregnant yourself”  Peli still can’t believe her eyes, but those big belly cannot go unnoticed.</p><p>“Well, I’m an overachiever and it already happened, can’t undo it.  Can we sit and talk?  My back is killing me”  Din normally wouldn’t ask but his feet and back really have no mercy on him now.</p><p>“What? Of course, you should tell me earlier.  Hey pit droids! Drag my massage chair out here! Now!”  Peli shouts to those droids and they quickly be on their ways.</p><p>“Massage chair?”</p><p>“Can’t let a pregnant person sit on a hard stool right?  You won’t get that kind of treatment from Peli Motto’s garage, mister”  </p><p>Din silently smiles beneath his helmet, it’s the right decision to visit here.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here this time? Running away from some bad people again? Or your ship needs maintenance?”  </p><p>They start conversing properly once Din is settled on the massage chair, shit this feels good, he wants one.  </p><p>“No...my husband is coming for me so I’ll just wait for him here”  </p><p>“Oh...husband huh…”  </p><p>Peli raises her brows, well...she knows this mando cannot get pregnant by himself, of course not, or maybe yes?  But anyway, never thought she would encounter a pregnant one especially this one, he looked badass and kind of capable of taking care of himself last time they met.  But without armor he looks normal, even fragile because he’s heavily pregnant so Peli needs to take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and the kid is my son.  The information is actually classified but I trust you”  </p><p>“Oh well, if you can’t trust Peli then no one else you could.  Tell me, does your husband have big ears like him?”  She motions to the little one playing with the droids, </p><p>“Erm what?”</p><p>“Or he got it from you?  But how did you hide those in your helmet?”  Peli frowns, she looks totally curious, trying to figure out what’s inside Din’s helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“....I didn’t give birth to him even though I can get pregnant.  The child was adopted and my husband is also a mandalorian human, just like me.  I don’t have peculiar taste to tell you the truth”</p><p>Din is deadpan, no offense to any interracial couples around the galaxy.  He himself can get pregnant so who is he to defy those.  His son is cute because he’s a baby but Din doesn’t think he can mate with one of his kind.  Totally not his sexual attraction.  </p><p>“Oh...sorry”  Peli sips her drink,</p><p>“No problem”  Din shrugs, </p><p>“So why does your husband need to pick you up here?”  </p><p>“....I was mad at him so I want him to come for me here, can’t just go back to him after he screwed things up right?  Gotta make a man work to earn it”  Din says with such attitude,</p><p>Peli just laughs,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, you really are sassy but you’re right.  If he screws thing up, he pays for it”  She raises her cup of drink and Din raises his, </p><p>“I hope I didn’t take up too much of your time, I’ll pay for the hangar”  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it”  Peli waves, “You already paid me enough last time”</p><p>“Thank you”  Din nods,</p><p>“Seriously, so erm...how far are you right now?”  Peli motions to his belly, </p><p>“25 weeks”  </p><p>“Only? I thought you’re about to pop anytime now or maybe your body requires less time?” </p><p>“Nope, I’m having twins that’s why it looks big.  And their father is quite a large man so maybe they resemble him”  Din rubs his own belly carefully, feeling all the movements inside.</p><p>“Wow, alright”  Peli studies him, the way he talks about the babies’ father, surely he isn’t that mad at him anymore,  “Congratulations by the way”  </p><p>“Thank you”  Din nods,</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sound of the droids and the child running around so he turns to see them, his son is playing with all the droids and he looks happy.</p><p>“Son, don’t go too far”  Din tells the little one, hopefully he can hear him.  </p><p>“You look like you hate droids but rest assured my pit droids don’t even harm a fly, even if they want they can’t, just so damn weak.  They helped babysitting him last time too”  Peli tells him, looking at how worried he is.</p><p>“I know but old habits die hard”  Din mutters, </p><p>The child toddlers back to him now, to his relief.  </p><p>“You want up?”  The child reaching his arms up to him, “Alright”  Din picks him up despite his difficulty.  He sighs once he got the little one in his arms.  Doing simple things like lifting a small child is getting harder for him these days.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo...woo”  Despite playing with the droids earlier, the child waves his arm like he’s shooing the droids away.  They are on good terms but Papa no like you so you stay away for now.</p><p>The droids already go other ways, continue with their work, they wouldn’t risk their fragile lives with the mandalorian anyway.  </p><p>“Is he telling the droids off for you right now?”  Peli is impressed,</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my little bodyguard”  Din smiles underneath his helmet, </p><p>“Wah..wah…”  The child’s little paws reach up to Din’s collar and he gets the message immediately,</p><p>“You’re hungry already? Now?”  Din is hesitated because they’re not alone.</p><p>“Looks like he wants something from you huh” That doesn’t escape Peli’s eyes, </p><p>“Yes, looks like I’ll have to excuse ourselves for a bit”  Din has to find a private place to feed him, should be on his ship.  But the massage chair is so comfortable and it looks painful to walk up there but he has to.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, hold on just a second”  Peli disappears back into her garage, looks like her personal quarter before coming back with something in her hand.  </p><p>“Here, put it over your head, it will cover both yourself and the child.  In that case you can breastfeed him without having to worry”  </p><p>It’s the breastfeeding cover with a very cute baby bantha print, shoot, Din’s heart goes soft immediately.  </p><p>“Let me put it on you”  Peli takes the liberty to put it on Din over his helmet,</p><p>“Erm..alright...thank you”  Din is reluctant but he accepts her kindness because the baby keeps yanking at his shirt, almost getting to his nipple already.  Maybe he has already spoiled him that he thinks he can be breastfed anytime now.  Sigh.</p><p>Din looks above the cover to see the child being fed, he looks calm and behaved now.  He sighs with relief.  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s good now eh?”  Peli smiles, it’s her one beautiful smile, almost loving.</p><p>“He is, thank you.  How come you have it?”  Din means the breastfeeding cover, </p><p>“My daughter’s”  Now her smile is almost sad, “Got herself pregnant at quite a young age.  We used to live here together but once my grandchildren were old enough they decided to move away looking for something else to do.  I haven’t heard from them much….”  </p><p>Din can sense that Peli is sad now but she pushes the feeling down, pretending she’s okay.  So she used to have a daughter and even grandchildren, that’s why she’s familiar with the child and even volunteered to look after him last time. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that…”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay.  That’s life.  She never liked mechanic life anyway, I just hope they’re happy now”  Peli sighs again, </p><p>“Your husband?”  </p><p>“I didn’t have one.  I was very young too and I happened to get knocked up, never imagined she would repeat that”  She shakes her head, </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...don’t be sad.  I’m sure they think of you”  Din tries to comfort her,</p><p>“You think so? You ran away from your husband yourself?”  Peli teases back,</p><p>“I ran away so that he will learn his lesson”  Din has his reason,</p><p>“Yeah...maybe I wasn’t really paying enough attention to her either….”  She looks down and sighs, </p><p>“What are their names?  Maybe I can help looking for them”  Din offers,</p><p>“Nope, won’t be necessary.  They know where I am, if they want to see me they know where to look”  Peli waves and shrugs, </p><p>Such a strong woman, a mother, a grandmother even.  Din can’t ever imagine if one day any of his children decide to go away from him and how is he going to handle that.  They’re not born yet and Din loves them with all his heart already.  Also the little one feeding on his breast right now.  So precious he can’t let go of this little hand anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Peli”  </p><p>This is the very first time that Din actually calls her name, </p><p>“My name is Din Djarin and my son’s name is Nadine Djarin.  Those information are very classified but I reveal our names to you meaning that I trust you.  If you ever need my help with anything please let me know”  </p><p>The old mechanic looks at him like he grows another helmet but her lips turn into a small smile.  </p><p>“Alright then, you tell your friends to come here if their ships need any fix then.  We need more customers, right folks?”  She turns to the pit droids and they’re nodding their heads.  </p><p>“I will”  Din nods,</p><p>“And you and the little ones are welcome here, anytime.  Don’t have to wait until your ship needs maintenance k?”  She winks, </p><p>“Alright”  Din smiles underneath his helmet,</p><p>He has been around the galaxy all through his life, met with all kinds of people, especially the vicious ones.  He’s glad that somehow he still meets with good people who are willing to help him when he was in trouble.  Kuiil, Cara, and Peli.  True friendship is really hard to find in this tough galaxy, especially to a mandalorian like him.  Din is determined to treasure it once he finds one.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I still got a lot of children’s clothes and toys left here.  Why don’t you take those with you.  No use leaving them here anyway”  Peli says, </p><p>“Really? Is it okay with you? Don’t you wanna keep them for your grandchildren when they return?”  </p><p>“They’re all grown up by now, probably your age and got knocked up too, who knows.  But I’d rather live with now, no use sticking to the past right?  They will be more useful to you rather than laying in the box here”  </p><p>Din nods, “Thank you”,  he will save a lot of credits if he doesn’t have to buy baby’s clothes and toys.  Maybe he can even share those with other foundlings too.  </p><p>“Alright pit droids, drag the containers out for me.  Labelled as children's clothes and toys in my storage”  She tells the droids and they are on their ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the babies’ sex?”  Peli asks,</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I ask whether you know they’re boys or girls or something in between? Because the stuff I got are for both boys and girls”</p><p>Din unconsciously touches his belly, “I do, but I can take both, we have a lot of foundlings.  I’m sure they will appreciate a lot”  And absolutely they never mind used stuff, it’s a tough galaxy and everything is valuable.</p><p>“Alright then”  The female mechanic nods, </p><p>Din secretly smiles with himself, yes he knows their genders already.  Something he thought he would keep it as a surprise until they are born but it’s totally okay.  Din still loves them with all his heart.  Paz doesn’t know, so he still can have that surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The little one finally stops sucking on Din’s nipple, his face looks so content and his stomach is round, he can barely open his eyes now.  What an adorable precious little thing.</p><p>“Can you….take him for a bit?  I need to adjust my clothes”  Din hands the baby to Peli and she quickly gets him,</p><p>“Absolutely.  Hey you little womp rat, full and happy now?  Let’s get your burp”  Peli puts him on her shoulder, she rubs his back while walking around.  Finally he burps loudly, both Peli and Din chuckles.  Din shakes his head, his son really likes to embarrass him but it’s okay.  </p><p>Din is folding the breastfeeding cover after he takes care of his shirt properly.  </p><p> </p><p>Then he hears it, the sound of the jetpack approaching.  Suddenly a mandalorian lands on Peli’s hangar in a superhero landing pose.</p><p> </p><p>Peli gasps and Din raises his brows, Paz arrives already?  Took him long enough but that was fast, Din sent him his coordinate not long ago.  And what the hell with his dramatic entrance together with all the heavy infantry weapon on his back.  </p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika”  Paz approaches him with every firm step as Din stands up from the massage chair, </p><p>“Hey”  </p><p>“Don’t you do that to me again.  I almost got heart attack”  Paz’s big hand covers Din’s helmet which should be on his cheek, </p><p> </p><p>“You finish with the house?”  Yes, Din’s tone is neutral.  He’s still not going easy on him.  This man needs to learn what he has done.</p><p>“I do, everybody in the tribe come and help me”  </p><p>“Hmm...next time you don’t do things without consulting me again, you understand?”  Din is a strict husband, yes.  </p><p>“Of course...you know I only mean well.  You shouldn’t be so angry and rush out like this”  Paz makes his point,</p><p>“We built that house together, I even designed the bathroom.  It’s the first thing we’ve ever had together, what makes you think I wouldn’t get angry when you just tear it down”  Din looks him in the eyes through their visors, </p><p>“I just….”  </p><p>“I’ve already said it once about your impulse control issue.  Whatever it is we do it together, what’s the point of us marrying if you still act on your own”  Din Djarin is not that easy to impress, he has been soft on him up until now.  Take that, Paz Vizla.  </p><p> </p><p>Peli just observes the situation nearby while the droids already run and hide, afraid the newcomer mandalorian might also hate droids and he looks like he can crush each of them with just one hand.  </p><p>So that’s his husband huh?  What a large beefy mandalorian, much larger than Din both in height and mass.  She bets he’s all muscles underneath.  No wonder he let himself get knocked up by him.  She secretly nods with approval.</p><p> </p><p>Then the large mandalorian is lowering down until he’s on his knees, to everyone’s surprise, before he wraps his arms around Din’s midsection.  </p><p> </p><p>“Din, I might act on my own and I’m sorry that I make you mad but please remember that I love you so much and I’m willing to do anything to make up to you.  You’re the most important person in my life, together with our children.  Please come back to our house and let me take care of all of you”</p><p> </p><p>Din is shocked, he doesn’t expect Paz to kneel before him, even holding on to him like this.</p><p>“Hey...you don’t have to do this.  Get up, we have audience, don’t you see?”  Din pats his pauldron, </p><p>“I will get up only when you agree to come back with me now”  Paz presses his helmet to Din’s big belly, refusing to let go.</p><p>Ugh! Din rolls his eyes a bit, Mr. Paz Vizla likes to get his answer while kneeling huh.  </p><p>Peli already moves her mouth in the shape of WOW, that’s the mandalorian dramatic love scene in front of her.  The child just blinks his big rounded eyes, he’s too full and sleepy to react.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I get it.  I’ll go back with you, get up now”  Din says finally, he will go back with him anyway.  What makes him think Din will go anywhere else?  Why does this man like to make things so dramatic.  </p><p>Paz smiles underneath his helmet, he presses his helmets to Din’s belly once again, </p><p>“Daddy miss you so much”  He tells the babies before standing up to his full height, totally towering over his mate.  </p><p>“How are you and the babies?”  He puts one arm around Din’s shoulder possessively and one hand on Din’s belly.  </p><p>“We’re okay”  Din tells him, it’s true.  </p><p>“Tell me you have eaten and rested well”  His hand moves up to cup on Din’s helmet on the cheek.  </p><p>“I have, please stop being over worried, let’s just go”  Din surrenders, the longer they stay here, the more they will display their dramatic love to each other in front of Peli and pit droids and he’s kind of embarrassed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Erm….Paz, this is Peli, she’s my friend.  And Peli, this is Paz, my husband”  Din introduces both of them, inevitably, </p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you.  Thank you for taking care of my beloved while he’s away from me”   Paz says,</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.  You take good care of him, don’t piss him off again, k?”  Peli tilts her head, even though the fact that she’s the size of a dwarf in front of him, she isn’t afraid.  Paz is not the first large guy to arrive at her hangar.  </p><p>“I will, that’s my life deed, taking care of my family”  Paz confirms, </p><p>Peli nods with a smile, she’s satisfied with that answer.  </p><p> </p><p>“So you lovebirds are ready to go right?  Don’t forget to take those with you”  Peli motions to the few containers of toys and clothes that the droids dragged out.  </p><p>“Of course, Paz will you?”  Din asks him, </p><p>“What are those?”  </p><p>“Children’s clothes and toys.  Peli is kind enough to give her grandchildren’s stuff to us”  Din sounds delighted, </p><p>“I see.  Thank you so much”</p><p>Then he goes ahead lifting them up with ease and taking up the Crest.  </p><p> </p><p>“You got yourself a very good man”  Peli tells Din, “Coming for you all the way here and looks like he loves you very much.  It’s hard to find a good man in the galaxy these days you know?”  </p><p>“Thank you”  Din nods, other than his impulse, Paz is a really good man and he thinks he’s really lucky to have him as a father of his children.  His hands caress his baby bump.  </p><p>“I bet he’s hot underneath those armor”  Peli whispers and raises her brows, </p><p>“He is, very hot indeed”  Din’s smirk might even show on his helmet,</p><p>And both of them laugh.  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s one more thing I want to ask.  Where did you get the massage chair and how much? I’d like to get one”  Din asks, pointing to the massage chair he just sat all these times and never wanna get up.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know the price, just took it off of one of my client’s ships.  They paid me late so I just ripped it off”  </p><p>Din blinks, </p><p>“You know what, take it with you too.  I’m sure it will be more useful to you than me.  I ain’t got a lot of meat on me to massage anyway”  Peli shrugs,</p><p>“Is it really okay? You’re already very kind to us”  Din is hesitated, </p><p>“Of course, take it”</p><p>“At least tell me the price”</p><p>“No no”  Her curly head shakes,  </p><p>“What is it, cyar’ika”  Paz is already back with him, </p><p>“Peli is giving this massage chair to me, I just want to pay her for it but she wouldn’t accept”  Din tells him, Paz nods then turns to her.</p><p> </p><p>“We really appreciate your kindness and us mandalorians always appreciate people’s kindness but we cannot accept it so freely.  If you do not accept any payment then tell me if you have anyone you want them killed.  In that case, we can do to repay your kindness without feeling bad”</p><p>Peli blinks and looks at both of them back and forth, </p><p>“You’re freakin’ serious with me right now?”  </p><p>“Just tell me their names and where they are”  Paz continues with his gruff voice through the modulator, </p><p>“Give me 20 credits and piss off”  Peli gives up, if they wanna pay so much then Peli will let them pay.  </p><p>“Thank you so much, Peli.  Even if that’s pretty cheap”  Din gives her the credit while Paz lifts the chair up and takes it up the Crest with ease.  </p><p>“No insurance that’s why, if it’s broke you fix it yourself”  </p><p>Din just chuckles before reaching out to get his son from Peli,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on son, let’s go home”  The little one already fell asleep, sucking his own thumb.  Din rocks him a little and he purrs as he nestles with his Papa.</p><p>“We will be back”  He tells Peli,</p><p>“Alright”  Peli nods, </p><p>“Everything is ready, cyar’ika”  Paz is back with them after putting everything on the Crest.  </p><p>“By the way, I’ve heard some mandalorian took the tusken raider’s baby bantha months ago.  Was that you?”  Peli suddenly remembers that, </p><p>Both Paz and Din freeze, </p><p>“....No”  Paz says firmly, </p><p>“No? They said it was a large scary mandalorian with heavy weapons, sounds like you”  </p><p>Paz secretly sweats,  </p><p>“Well, whoever took it.  They don’t expect to get it back anyway, they couldn’t even feed its mother well until it fell sick and died.  The baby might live better someplace else”  Peli shrugs, </p><p>Din and Paz secretly look at each other, Lily is really happy with the tribe right now but maybe they don’t have to tell Peli, not after Paz denied his crime.  </p><p> </p><p>“Take care then”  Peli waves them off, </p><p>“You too.  Thank you for everything”  Din tells her,</p><p>Then he’s suddenly lifted up bridal style by the larger mandalorian, </p><p>“What are you doing!”  Din almost squeals, </p><p>“I need to have you secured in my arms so you won’t run away again.  You’re the last baggage now, let’s go.  Don’t have to mention you’re quite packed”  Paz nods to Din’s big belly and the sleeping child in his arms, </p><p>“You will pay for this”  Din mutters, he can hear Peli’s laugh at the back.  Shit, this is so embarrassing, not sure he can visit her again soon.  </p><p>But it’s good he doesn’t have to walk though, and being in Paz’s arms feels good.  Really good.  </p><p> </p><p>Pali watches as the hatch closes back up, the ship powered up and flies away from the hangar.</p><p>She will await the day to see them again.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“How did you come here by the way?”  Din asks as the ship is ascending up into the space, </p><p>“I hitchhiked some transport ship, they were kind enough to let me have a ride and drop me here”  Paz answers carelessly as he’s piloting the Crest,</p><p>“Hitchhike? Really?”  Din is surprised, relieved that at least some ships are kind enough to take mandalorian in.</p><p>“With an active blaster cannon in my hands”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them become quiet,</p><p> </p><p>“I just needed to make my point how important and urgent my ride was”  Paz adds, </p><p>“.....I hope they didn’t report you yet”  Din shakes his head, </p><p>“I don’t think they will, I already got the names of the people they want wiped out.  Some space bandits, always giving them trouble.  I’ll do it next time I’m on mission”  </p><p>“Alright then”  Din nods, at least he won’t get reported or else their ass might be in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, cyar’ika”  Paz says from the pilot seat, </p><p>“.....I miss you too”  Yes, Din will admit that, “But I’m still mad, let me see our new house first then I’ll decide whether what to do with you”  He adds, </p><p>“You will love it”  Paz is confident, </p><p>“Alright, take me to see it then”  Din smirks, </p><p> </p><p>The Crest enters the hyperdrive, taking them home.</p><p> </p><p>//The Mandalorian’s theme music playing//</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because let’s be real, we all need Peli in every story XD and Cara! For all Cara’s fans out there.<br/>This chapter, shout out to TheKeeperOfBabyYoda for reminding me how important to have Peli in the story and giving lots of good ideas, yes I blame her LOL<br/>That’s Din’s adventure in the space without his husband. I hope you like it, people.<br/>Next let’s check out their new house in the next chapter :D</p><p>See you all soon! </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The ship is on her course to their home,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get changed a bit, my lactation stained on my shirt”  </p><p>Paz’s ears perk up immediately, </p><p>“Can I look?”  He turns to ask his husband, instead of asking ‘May I help you?’ he’s so darn honest sometimes,</p><p>“No”  Din unfastens the seatbelt and gets up, “Don’t act like you’ve never seen it” Yes, this man has seen everything since the beginning.</p><p>“I can always appreciate beautiful things no matter how many times I’ve seen it, can’t I?”  Paz raises his brow, </p><p>Din chuckles, alway so smooth with beautiful words, “Still no”</p><p>“It’s hard for you to climb down, how about I bring your clothes and you change it here”  Paz offers with good intention, really.</p><p>“Not a chance”  Din manages to give him a dirty look through his helmet before descending to the cabin, </p><p> </p><p>Paz is thinking about it, thinking hard.  Their son is still sleeping in his pod that the old ugnaught gave him as a gift, what a kind one.  </p><p>Finally he decides to put the ship on auto-pilot and follows his husband,</p><p>Once Paz climbs down, Din already finished changing but his helmet is off,</p><p>“I said you can’t look”  Despite the fact that they’re married, Din refuses to let Paz see him change, not in the mood to be naked in front of him, yet.  </p><p>“Cyar’ika, come on.  I just want to check on you….”</p><p>What’s Paz going to say next is left unsaid when he sees Din now,</p><p>“Is that my undershirt?”  </p><p>“It is, I ran out of mine already”  </p><p> </p><p>Paz’s black undershirt that usually fits his large frame perfectly, right now loosen on Din’s body but it’s thin and wraps around him so good, complimenting Din’s full curves everywhere. Paz gasps underneath his helmet, no he needs to take off his helmet to see this with his own eyes so he does.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  Din feels Paz’s hot stare at him but he plays innocent, even arches his neck slightly and Paz’s shirt collar is so wide on him, almost falls off his shoulders.</p><p>As quick as his thought, Paz advances and kisses him immediately because he misses his husband so much and he can’t stop himself anymore, which Din responds as passionately and hotly.  Lips nibbling as hands touch the other’s face, you cannot lie in the kiss, it tells all how much they miss each other.</p><p>Once their lips part, they look at each other with passion burning in their eyes, </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m not so mad anymore or else I’mma bite you”  Din says with an attitude,</p><p>He’s a mandalorian, he doesn’t submit too easily, right?</p><p>“I should be so lucky”  Paz smirks,</p><p>But when Paz is about to do anything more, like he’s about to pull his husband into his arms and hold him, Din pushes him out.</p><p>“You don’t get laid until I approve of our house”  Din is a strict husband, </p><p>“I see.  Can I just at least grope or lick”  Paz’s blinking his puppy blue eyes, </p><p>“No”  Din puts his helmet back on,  they will arrive on their planet very soon.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Finally the ship lands on the spot it left few days ago, to everyone’s relief including Din’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  Din asks as Paz keeps staring at him like he’s checking something,</p><p>“I’m checking whether my shirt is too thin on you or not.  I don’t want anyone to see what’s underneath”  Paz almost growls, he’s so possessive of Din especially when he’s pregnant like this, </p><p>“No one will see anything, Paz”  Din rolls his eyes, </p><p>But Paz thinks otherwise, he digs in the ship’s closet and finds Din’s cloak.  He wraps it around Din,</p><p>“What for?”  </p><p>“Your nipples are perking”  Paz almost growls again, only himself allows to see those.</p><p>Din sighs and rolls his eyes so hard, oh whatever.  He’s a man for god sake, men in the tribe always bare their tops because of the tropical weather here.  But since Din got pregnant and developed swollen pectorals, Paz forbids him to bare his chest outside their house anymore or he will shoot anyone who sees it.   Din rolled his eyes so hard at that but he didn’t want anyone to be shot so, he covered his chest properly outside their house.  </p><p> </p><p>Once the hatch is opened, Paz swoops Din up in his arms again, </p><p>“Hey, this is unnecessary”  Din protests, surely he can walk down his own ship to their house, </p><p>“Let me do this, I’ll take you to our new house”  Paz insists,</p><p>Din shakes his head but being in Paz’s arms is comfortable and he doesn’t have to walk, his feet can rest for now.  His helmet nestles with Paz’s neck,</p><p>“I’m still mad, just so you know”</p><p>“Alright”  Paz chuckles, whatever you say cyar’ika,</p><p> </p><p>They walk down the Crest with their son’s pod floating after them as it has been programmed.  </p><p>People welcome them along their way, some even whistle because Paz successfully takes his husband back and even holding him in his arms bridal style right now, the scene looks so triumphant and romantic.  The men cheer while the women coo.</p><p>This is so damn embarrassing, Din just wants to disappear in his husband’s arms.  </p><p> </p><p>“Look at them, cyar’ika.  They’re welcoming you”  Paz says teasingly,</p><p>“You totally did this on purpose. I’ll never forgive you”  Din hisses, </p><p>“Good job, brother!”  Those men cheer for Paz,</p><p>“Grrr….”  Din silently growls with embarrassment while Paz chuckles, they celebrate when a man gets his loved one back of course.  </p><p>Who would have thought him being mad at his husband and flew away into the space with their children will become such a big news in the tribe.  There are not many people in their tribe and everybody lives peacefully, so yes this is major.  </p><p>“I take that you will not do this kind of thing again”  Paz says, </p><p>“I’ll do whatever I want”  Din talks back, Paz just chuckles.  Nah, he won’t do it for a very long time, seeing how he is embarrassingly curling himself in Paz’s arms right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back!”  Paz’s uncle greets them cheerfully, </p><p>“Hi….”  Din’s still not looking up from Paz’s shoulder,</p><p>The old man just laughs, seeing how embarrassed Din is, such a precious little thing.   </p><p>“Din look, our new house”  Paz tells him,</p><p>Then he finally looks up and gasps underneath his helmet, </p><p> </p><p>Before him is a cottage, similar to the last one but much bigger and still looks very cute and very strong.</p><p>Din takes that into his mind, this is their house.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?”  Paz asks, </p><p>“....It’s okay”  Din shrugs, </p><p>Paz chuckles, “Come on, everyone has been helping me building non-stop”</p><p>“Well, tell them I say thank you”  He says softly,</p><p>“He says thank you, y’all!”  Paz tells everyone and they cheer, </p><p>Grrrrr, stop embarrassing him already! </p><p>“Let’s take a look inside”  Paz takes him inside the house.</p><p>“Thank you everyone”  Zilva thanks all the people who came to help building the house so his nephew can bring his beloved back, he will catch a big fish to celebrate with them later.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is our living room”  Paz walks in the house with Din in his arms, they look like a newly married couple once again.  With their son’s pod floating behind them, yes.</p><p>Din looks around, it’s more spacious and their couch is there, Din will rant till no end if it was tossed away.  </p><p>They keep walking into the inner part of the house, “And this is the nursery room”  Paz proudly presents this room,</p><p>Three cribs in there with cute decorations of Nadine’s plush and toys.  Din immediately feels warm up in his heart.</p><p>“And this is our bedroom”  Paz continues walking him further until he places him down gently on their bed.  Their newly built bedroom is more spacious.  Din looks around, makes himself comfortable on the bed with a big pillow on his back.  It’s still new to him but somehow familiar, he sighs with content.  Finally he can rest at his house. </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think about our new house?”  Paz asks excitedly as he sits on the bed with Din, </p><p>“It’s good…”  Din nods, “You don’t need to tear down our old one, you could just add the extension, you know?”  </p><p>“I didn’t think about it, I just want to make it bigger and more spacious”  Paz touches his own helmet, looking sheepish.</p><p>Din sighs, he has the house back now, it’s no use being mad at his husband even though the one got torn down had a lot of good memories but he will let it go as long as Paz learns something out of it.  Being bad temper is not good for the twins too.  </p><p>As his husband tries to make advances on him, Din pushes his helmet.</p><p>“You go get all of our stuff down from my ship while I’ll check the bathroom”  Din says sharply,</p><p>“Alright”  Paz looks a bit disappointed but he gets up to do as he was told.  </p><p>Din watches his husband leave as he rubs his belly.  It’s our new house to welcome you, babies.</p><p> </p><p>“Arr...arr…”  That’s when Din hears his son, he must be awake.</p><p>“Hey”  Din opens the pod to the big bright eyes looking up at him, “It’s our new house, do you like it?”  The kid looks around, his ears twitching up and down.  </p><p>Din takes off his helmet and gets up to go check the bathroom.  The big wooden tub in there can fit everyone in his family.  Imagining himself, Paz, and all of their children soaking themselves in there, playing and laughing with each other.  Smile curves on his face.   Yeah, maybe he can forgive his husband this once.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Paz sighs after he finishes loading their stuff down from the Crest.  He puts the massage chair in the living room, imagining heavily pregnant Din sitting comfortably while taking a day nap here warms his heart.  </p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika, where do you…..”  </p><p>The rest are left unsaid when Paz enters their bedroom.  Right before his eyes is Din leaning on the big pillow in their bed and breastfeeding their son. </p><p>He stands right where he is, stunted.</p><p>“What were you saying?”  Din asks, </p><p>But Paz is still stunted.  </p><p>Din is still in his black undershirt where the collar was pulled down one side to let Din’s one arm out as well as one side of his breast to feed the baby who’s sucking his food out happily.   </p><p> </p><p>“You’re….breastfeeding him??”  His tone is so high, </p><p>“Yes, he found out that I’m lactating so he came right at me.  After that, he always asks for it.  I think I have to keep feeding him from now on”  Din is relaxed as he gently pats the baby’s back, he feels good about this.  It’s been said that breast milk is the best for babies and they don’t have to spend credits on artificial milk anymore.  Din can practice breastfeeding and the kid seems to be happy too, it’s just win-win.  </p><p>“What are you doing?”  Din asks as Paz just sits down on the floor beside their bed, looking so behaved like a traditional househusband.</p><p>“I’m watching you feeding him, of course”  Paz is still mesmerized, Din is really breastfeeding.  Their babies aren’t born yet so their son takes the chance first and oh he looks so happy, so tiny and precious in Din’s arms.  Occasionally cooing and humming in his throat, his eyes closed, his ears wiggling slowly as he’s gulping the milk down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright son, let’s change side a bit”  Din shifts the baby out of his nipple, which he immediately whines.  Before he pulls the collar up and the other side down, revealing another side of his swollen pectoral that’s already leaking.  Paz has to properly breathe with that.  Before continuing feeding the child and he grasps it immediately, finally resuming his rhythm with content coo.</p><p>“You’re so lucky, son”  Paz murmurs,</p><p>“What are you thinking, I’m just breastfeeding him.  Don’t make it weird”  Din scolds him, </p><p>“Still”  Paz gulps, the scene before him is totally precious and beautiful, Din is breastfeeding in his undershirt, it’s just like heaven.  Somehow he wishes he could join too.  </p><p>As if knowing how his husband is feeling, Din smirks,  “You can just watch, okay?”</p><p>“I know, that already makes me very happy”</p><p>Din has to chuckle with his husband’s silly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the child is full, his mouth stops sucking with such content hum in his throat.  </p><p>“You’re done son?”  Din asks, well he should be done, his stomach is so round now.  At least Din is happy that his son can drink a lot of milk.  </p><p>“Can you make him burp? I’m going to clean myself abit”  </p><p>“Absolutely”  Their little green son is handed to him, the child’s eyes open only halfway now, must be very full and happy now.  Lucky little one.</p><p>“Good”  Din smirks, watching his husband walk away with their son and sigh, maybe he can rest a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mean to brag but daddy is the one who got your papa lactate and I’ve tasted it first, yes”  Paz is whispering to his son as he’s walking him in their house, trying to make him burp and he does.  He burps loudly that people outside might also hear it, what a strong one.</p><p>Then someone knocks on the door, </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”  Paz doesn’t have his helmet on so he has to check first,</p><p>“It’s me”  It’s Paz’s uncle, of course.  So he opens the door for him.</p><p>“How is everything going, son?”  Zilva asks with a bright smile, as always.  </p><p>“Good, Din seems to like our new house”  Paz says with relief, </p><p>“Good! Heeeeeeeeeeeey little one, do you miss your grandpa?”  He asks the little child in his nephew’s arms, “You do? Good! Because grandpa miss you too! Let’s go and play together!”  He reaches out to get him where the child looks a bit confused but he is taken anyway, </p><p>“I’ll take care of this one, you go take care of him”  Zilva whispers and winks to his nephew, Paz gets the message immediately.</p><p>“Thank you, uncle”  </p><p>And they leave.</p><p> </p><p>Paz closes the door, alright, so it’s just him and Din now.  They still have to properly spend time together, to make up with each other.  Din said he will let Paz get laid when he’s approved of the house and looks like he does.</p><p>He clears his throat, still up from seeing Din breastfeeding their son, doesn’t have to mention which part of him is up, ahem.</p><p>As he returns to their bedroom, Din still lays in their bed, still in Paz’s undershirt but no pants on, he’s absolutely breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back, grab some rinsed towel for me, will you? I’d like to do it myself but my body doesn’t agree with me”  Din lays against the big pillow, he even took off his pants so it will be more comfortable.</p><p>“One minute, cyar’ika”  Paz is quickly on his way, grabs the towel and rinses it with water with lightning speed before getting back to him.</p><p>He wipes the towel on Din’s face and Din sighs with content, </p><p>“Good to finally be at home?”  Paz asks as he gently wipes his neck too,</p><p>“Absolutely.  Where’s Nadine?”  </p><p>“He’s with my uncle”  Paz wipes his arms and hands, he would love to wipe everything underneath his undershirt too, if Din lets him.</p><p> </p><p>Din looks at his husband knowingly and he smirks, “I got it.  Rub my feet for me, will you?”  He requests, </p><p>“Of course”  Paz moves down to the end of the bed and starts rubbing his feet while Din is wiping himself.</p><p> </p><p>Din pulls the collar down and wipes his pectorals, his nipples still drip so he has to wipe them clean.  Paz is watching everything and his expression is priceless, Din can’t help chuckling.  </p><p>“You’re so funny, there’s nothing in here you’ve never seen or touched, husband”  </p><p>“As I’ve said before, I can always, always appreciate beauty right? Especially you”  </p><p>His Din is so beautiful, full and round with his children.</p><p>Paz massages his feet, up to his calf, and continues higher as Din moans, it feels really good.  As Paz’s hands move up his thigh, Din looks at him with hands slowly rubbing his own belly.  His intense brown eyes staring at Paz.  Paz can’t help feeling like it’s an invitation, a permission at least?  </p><p>As quick as his thought, he leans closer and about to kiss him but then he kisses something else, surely Din’s face isn’t this fluffy.  It’s Nadine’s octopus plushie with its red grumpy face.  When did Din grab it??</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast, husband”  Din says behind the plushie he’s holding, </p><p>“Not even a kiss?”  </p><p>“Let me think, no”  </p><p>“No”  Paz sighs, “But you said once you approve of our house, we can be together?”  He says almost desperately, he misses Din so much and their son isn’t here too, it's like their golden time. </p><p>“I do but it’s still up to me”  Din says with an attitude, he will just give this man a hard time so he will remember it, and it’s kinda fun.</p><p>“I see”  Paz looks down, defeated, looking sad almost like a little boy got rejected to play his favorite toy.  </p><p>Then he stands up and starts stripping his clothes off,</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing??”  Din is confused, but hell, those solid muscles have him gasp.  Is his husband really putting on a show for him now?</p><p>“I’m just going to walk around naked until you call me”  He takes off his tops and now starts pulling down his pants too, Din’s brows raise at that.</p><p>“Really?”  But his eyes never leave what’s underneath those pants, already half hard.</p><p>“My face is up here, cyar’ika”  Paz smirks, </p><p>Once he’s completely naked, really naked, he starts flexing his arms and his chest. Din almost rolls on the bed with laughter.  </p><p>“You’re unbelievable!”  He says between the laugh, his husband must be so desperate that he even comes down to this.  Flexing and posing like a Mr. Space Olympia just to get Din’s attention, and oh he looks so good.</p><p>“You were saying?”  Now he turns around and flexes his back and even his butt, those muscles are super glorious. Din's mouth is hung open.  It is sexy, yet hilarious.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it, come here!”  Din finally gives up, still giggling.  He can’t laugh more than this anymore, his stomach hurts. </p><p>“Really? You let me now?”  Still flexing his side abdomens,</p><p>“Just come here!”  Din’s hand motions him to come while the other hand closes his mouth, shit his jaw hurts.  </p><p>Paz finally comes and holds on to his husband who’s still chuckling, </p><p>“Breathe, cyar’ika”  Even helps trying to calm him down now, this handsome bastard.</p><p>“Damn...the kids must be scared because I’ve never laughed this hard before”  Din rubs his belly, trying to calm the moving babies down.</p><p>“Hey.. everything is okay.  Daddy just needs to do anything to make your stubborn Papa say yes and daddy loves you so much, all of you”  Paz kisses on Din’s belly lovingly,  “And daddy and papa will have a good time together now, you just sleep in there k?”  He rubs the belly some more, </p><p>Din chuckles as he puts his arms around his husband’s neck,</p><p> </p><p>“When we first got together, I never thought you could make me laugh this hard”  Din has the most beautiful smile, still trying to breathe properly.  His eyelashes are wet because he laughs until he cries.</p><p>“My hidden talent, and I will do anything to make you happy, cyar’ika.  Because I love you that much”  </p><p>Hmm...such sweet words, Din’s lips curve even more, suddenly he’s not mad anymore, totally.  </p><p>“Then I think you can get laid now…”  </p><p>And their lips meet, they keep kissing and nibbling each other’s lips, gosh they miss this so much.  </p><p>Paz’s hands slip under the undershirt, Din thought he would take it off but no, he just caresses Din’s full belly.</p><p>“Keep it on, you look incredibly sexy in it”  Paz whispers, Din smiles seductively, he knows the big guy likes it, that’s why he kept it on in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you know how much I miss you”  Then Paz goes down as Din is laid on the bed, </p><p>His whole body shudders once Paz gets between his legs, “Ohh….”  Din moans as the warmth and wetness touches his skin, wrapping him up so good.  </p><p>“Paz….”  Din moans his name, he wants to touch his hair but sadly he can’t reach anything down there anymore.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of you, cyar’ika….”  Then he moves downward and Din feels it, hot tongue licking and sucking his tight entrance, eating him up.</p><p>“Hmm!!”  Din moans sharply, his hands squeeze the bedsheet, </p><p>Hot tongue trying to shove inside of him and Din is downright squirming, his both legs are trembling and he’s sure he’s making such embarrassing sounds but he doesn’t care anymore, hopefully their new house soundproof to some level.  </p><p>Then the hot mouth is back at Din’s shaft while Paz’s fingers doing the rest of the work, it’s slowly breaching in and curling up at the right angle.  Din’s body immediately jerks up at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t...tease me…”  Din mumbles in between his moaning but Paz isn’t teasing at all, he’s really getting down at work.  His mouth is sucking as his fingers keep fucking at that angle and Din almost screams.  His body is totally stimulated and the tension is building up very quickly because they’ve been away from each other.</p><p>“Paz...Paz...I’m gonna…”  Din reaches for his husband’s hand, trying to warn him but the man only speeds up as well as Din’s moaning getting louder.</p><p>“Mmpp!!!!”  Din’s body convulses as he releases into his husband’s mouth, </p><p>The mouth still keeps sucking and the fingers still keep fucking, he loves listening to Din’s orgasm moan, it’s super turn on.  The way his body trembles and how he whimpers helplessly, Paz loves every second of it.  </p><p>Paz wipes the remaining stain off his lips, Din’s entrance is as wet as a fountain from the white fluid his body is producing and it looks ready for him now.</p><p> </p><p>He strokes his manhood, it’s super hard now.. He positions the tip at the entrance before slowly pushing in, he has to close his eyes and groan.  His cyar’ika is always so tight and so good for him.   Din is awaiting it, the real thing that will breach him opened, will fuck him so hard and so deep Din will scream.  Finally Paz sinks himself in and Din’s whole body shudders, it’s still stimulated from the last orgasm.  Then Paz starts fucking him and it’s the best feeling ever.</p><p>“Yes….Paz yes...fuck me”  He even encourages his husband and who is Paz not to listen to that, once Din’s body is used to the intrusion, he starts fucking him in earnest.  The obscene sound of their bodies slapping fills the room and it’s so good.</p><p>Din moans and mewls, his body bounces and jiggles as he is fucked.  As quick as his thought, Paz’s hand slips under and gropes whatever underneath his undershirt and Din even arches up to his touch.  His strong callous hand feels so good on him, only soft caressing on his skin can light the fire within him and now he’s grabbing and groping, it’s the best feeling ever.  </p><p>Paz loves this so much, loves fucking Din in his undershirt while he gropes him underneath, it raises his sense of possessiveness to the max and he’s the only lucky one who has chance to do this.  And Din, Din is incredibly sexy, so soft and so tight.  He kisses on Din’s calf he’s holding.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much….”  He whispers between the thrust, hard and precise, hits Din right in the spot that he mewls.  His body arches up with such a good sensation, all the small sparks in his body.</p><p>Paz wants to ravish this body till the end of time.  His mate who is full with his offsprings, wants to impregnate him again and again.</p><p>“I’m...I’m close”  Din hisses as the hot flaring tension is building up inside him in his lower stomach again, right at his prostate as it is mercilessly stimulated non-stop.</p><p>“Me too”  Paz growls as he speeds up, fucking Din like there’s no tomorrow, like he is going to come so hard.</p><p>Then their bodies convulse together, Din’s whole body and legs shaking uncontrollably as he chokes and whimpers while Paz groans and pants as Din’s squeezing him even tighter.  Hips keep snapping into him, letting this delicious tight body milk him all out.  </p><p>They are both trying to recover from all the hot white space that just blew up inside their brains.  Paz pants so hard as he slowly pulls out and collapses right beside his husband, his arm embraces the full pregnant body posessively.  They hold on to each other as they’re both climbing down from their orgasms.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ha...I miss this”  Paz sighs with content,</p><p>Din just chuckles, he’s been away only for two days, this man really is exaggerating.  But he has to admit that he kinda miss this too.  Their sex is the best.  </p><p>“I’m thirsty”  </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Then Paz suddenly pulls the undershirt up and starts sucking Din’s nipple, it’s already dripping from Paz groping during their coupling.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not your water fountain”  Din yelps, trying to push him out,</p><p>“Why not?”  </p><p>“You’ve already drawn too much fluid out of me today and maybe I have to feed Nadine tonight too.  Need to save some for him.  Go grab water if you’re thirsty, grab one for me too”  Din is a good papa, his son is the first priority to have his milk of course.  He pulls the undershirt down, doesn’t let Paz have it anymore.</p><p>Paz is now looking like a kicked puppy, being rejected again, after orgasms he managed to drive out of his husband.  </p><p>“Fine”  Before unwillingly getting up from their bed to get their water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”  Din accepts the cup of water that Paz got him, he sits down on the bed with his husband.  Din almost choke on his water because Paz is still looking like a kicked puppy despite his size and he wants to laugh.</p><p>“Paz...come on, you’re almost forty and you’re going to be a father now.  You can’t be this sad just because I didn’t let you have some of it”  </p><p>“I am sad and I will misbehave now”  He sips his own water, looking like a pouty child.</p><p>Din rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Misbehave? How?”  Surely he won’t tear down their house again right?</p><p>“I will be grumpy and instead of catching the bounty, I’mma kill them all because if I am not happy then they shouldn’t live”  </p><p>Din narrows his eyes at him, is his husband is being like this? Really?  And Din thought he’s the younger one in this marriage.  </p><p>“If you do that, we won’t get any credits”</p><p>“No”</p><p>Din rolls his eyes again, so hard it might roll into the back of his skull.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you, come here”  Din puts the cup down and pulls his collar down,</p><p>Suddenly Paz looks like a child who got his early birthday gift,  “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, before I change my mind”  Din motions him to come at him and Paz smiles so happily, immediately abandons his cup of water.  </p><p>He starts sucking on his nipple with such enthusiasm and Din sighs with relief, his hand touches his short dark blond hair that’s getting long now, gently massages his scalp.  </p><p>“You’re like my oldest son”  Din mutters, </p><p>“Maybe I am”  Paz licks Din's nipple to tease him and gets smacked at his shoulder in return.  Nope, doesn’t look like he feels a thing.  But breastfeeding shouldn’t be so erotic like this, Paz’s hand starts fondling the other side of his breast now and Din moans in his throat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let me have a decent bath later, will you?”  Din asks his husband, he’s so exhausted he needs a good bath.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll join you”  Paz gives another kiss to the swollen pectoral, and keeps kissing up to Din’s neck until he chuckles.</p><p>Din really wonders whether their bath will be decent, maybe he needs to get their son back soon.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>At the same time,</p><p> </p><p>‘Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me</p><p>Il nome mio nessun saprà</p><p>No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò</p><p>Quando la luce splenderà…….’</p><p> </p><p>Zilva is teaching his grandson another of his hidden talents, opera singing.  The child just looks confused and looks like he wants to pull both of his ears down.</p><p>He likes his grandpa but he feels like he wants to be with his Papa already.  He also has a feeling that someone is taking his food and he pouts.  He misses his papa.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go people!  Din got his new house and Paz got his husband back, with hot sex of course.<br/>Zilva is singing <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uau48wh5CeI">Nessun Dorma by Puccini</a> that I absolutely love.  Don't ask me how he got into it, it's the vast universe so maybe he got space youtube X'D</p><p>And this is Nadine's octopus plushie, it can look both happy and grumpy LOL</p><p> </p><p>See you all agin soon! Please stay strong and reach out to each other or even me if you feel lonely k?  We should be there for each other during this time, sending you lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New family members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s raining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tribe is happy because they can store a lot of fresh water for drinking and everything.  </p>
<p>Din is sitting on his massage chair, knitting something in his hands.  Then his husband enters their house, soaking wet because he was working on something outside their house, fixing and setting the water tube into their tank.  It's the rainy season now so they can save up a lot of fresh water to be used for the whole year.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoo...it looks like a storm”  Paz dries his head with a towel, “Sorry about the mess, I’ll clean it up later, just don’t walk here yet”  </p>
<p>“Go clean yourself before you get sick”  Din tells him, </p>
<p>“There’s an old belief saying that a crazy person won’t get sick, do you believe that?”  Paz asks, </p>
<p>“And you think you’re crazy enough not to get sick?”  Din ask back, </p>
<p>“Maybe”  And they laugh together,</p>
<p>“Go clean yourself, can’t afford anyone to get sick now, we have babies in the house”  Din tells him, </p>
<p>“Yes sir”  Paz finally walks off to their bathroom, a nice wonderful hot bath is awaiting him.  </p>
<p>Din sighs before continuing what he’s been doing, knitting.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is 30 weeks pregnant now.  Almost in the middle of his trimester and his bladder has never been this merciless.  He has to make frequent trips to the bathroom so he doesn’t want to go anywhere too far now.  </p>
<p>He is also forbidden to travel offworld, Paz even took the liberty to change the passcode of the Crest because he was that paranoid.  Din can just narrow his eyes at him, how dare he? That was his father’s ship!  He promises to change it back once Din is safe to travel again, yeah right.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Paz re-emerges in their living room, mopping the floor dry so Din won’t slip when he makes his trip to the bathroom, can’t risk any chance at all.  </p>
<p>Din smiles at that, his husband is always cautious and loving.  The fact that he’s wearing only his boxer makes it even cuter.  He hums his weird tune as he’s wiping the floor.</p>
<p>“Alright, everything looks safe now”  Paz announces merrily,</p>
<p>“Thank you”  Din keeps working on what he has been doing, he needs concentration for this.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, cyar’ika?”  Paz sits down next to him, </p>
<p>“I’m knitting baby blanket”  Din has small beautiful smile on his face, </p>
<p>“You do? It’s so cute”  Paz has the bright smile too, “I didn’t know you can knit”</p>
<p>“I can’t, but the wives from the session have been doing it so they taught me how and I try.  At least the babies will have some warm blanket to wrap around when they arrive”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins are estimated to be born at the beginning of winter, even though the island is a tropical paradise but winter can be a little bit chilly too according to Paz’s uncle so they better be prepared.  Can’t leave the babies cold, uh-uh.  </p>
<p>All the clothes and toys they got from Peli a month ago have already been scattered to the foundlings.  Din only keeps few of those, some newborn clothes and blankets because they will need those and the foundlings are all overgrown for those.  They can always get their own stuff as long as they still work.  But they only need a few, clothes and medicines for children, food isn’t their issue anymore which Din is absolutely happy.  Leaving the foundlings hungry or even starving has always been his nightmare that’s why he worked so hard to earn credits in the past.  </p>
<p>“They will teach me how to sew children's clothes too, hopefully I won’t mess it up”  Din has small smile with himself thinking of all the fond memories that his father always sewing and fixing his clothes for him.  They didn’t have much but they treasured everything they had.</p>
<p>Paz looks at Din trying to knit blanket for their babies lovingly, a once fierce and badass warrior, a beroya for the tribe is now willing to do this for their children, as he thought he could never love him more.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know...when I was young, very young.  We used to have a lot, abundant actually”  Paz starts talking, </p>
<p>“We used to have a very big house with plenty of space to run around.  Me and my twin brothers always got whatever we wanted.  New clothes, new toys, anything...Until the war happened”  </p>
<p>Din has to pause what he’s doing and pays attention to Paz, </p>
<p>“I was just ten at the time, we had to evacuate from Mandalore because the war is getting out of hands and that’s when….when I lost my brothers”</p>
<p>Din has to grab his hand hold tightly, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were still so young, around three at that time.  I can still remember their faces…”  Paz becomes quiet,</p>
<p>“Paz…”  Din touches his face,</p>
<p>Paz has told him about his family and his little twin brothers who were lost in the war.  They were in different transportation ships because they were at different places at that time.  Paz’s ship arrived at the destination safely while his brothers’ ship didn’t make it.  His parents tried going back and looking for them but found nothing, only scraps.  His mother would cry everytime this was brought up, they never got over it.  </p>
<p>The war with the Empire really took a lot from all the mandalorians, more than anyone could afford.  </p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re in a good place now”  That’s all Din can say, he also lost his parents at a very young age and that has become his trauma.</p>
<p>“I wish they are”  Paz kisses on Din’s hand,</p>
<p>“Hmm!”  Suddenly Din feels the baby kicks, </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“They kick me, one or maybe both of them.  I think they sense your sadness and they don’t approve of it”  Din touches his belly, it’s getting bigger everyday and it’s clear to see babies moving and kicking now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din pulls up his shirt to show him, there are waves of movements on Din’s belly skin and it’s so mesmerizing everytime he sees it.  </p>
<p>“I think this is their hand”  Din points at one spot bulging up, it really looks like a palm or some sort.  </p>
<p>Paz smiles at that and kisses on it,  “Daddy loves you so much”  And pressing his face to it, trying to feel and hear the movements inside, they’re quite busy sometimes.  </p>
<p>It’s true that both of them have lost so much, Din lost his biological parents, Paz lost his brothers at very young age and eventually his parents later in his life.  But this is what they have now, new lives that they both help creating are coming and they could never ask for anything more.  It’s much more than any gift they could ever wish for.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never thought much about what we have become because I was busy fighting and running away from the Imps.  But when I have my own children, it just rings clearer to me now”  Paz grabs Din’s hand and looks at him with his clear blue eyes, </p>
<p>“I wish I still had what I used to have, I wish I could provide anything for our children, for you”  </p>
<p>“Paz…”  Din touches his face, “I am already very happy.  This is much better than any place I’ve ever been.  We might not be rich but we have enough for our children, healthy food from the sea and herbs, a place to run around.  They will grow up in this beautiful nature and I am so happy for them.  At least they don’t have to live in any deserted places, looking for scraps…”</p>
<p>Din has been around the galaxy, he has seen so much.  People who have so much and who have nothing at all.  </p>
<p>“I will work so hard to provide for all of you”  Paz promises his deed again, </p>
<p>“You’ve already done so well”  Din smiles at him, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know...it still haunts me sometimes.  The thought of us being chased down…”  Paz’s tone is more serious, gloomy.  </p>
<p>“I know but we’re living so far away now and the Empire is no longer.  I’m sure whatever left of them are too busy with something else than looking for us in this vast galaxy”  Din assures him, he has bad thoughts too, everybody does.  The gruesome war with the Empire just haunts them to no end but they have to be strong for their children.  </p>
<p>“If one day….”</p>
<p>“No”  Din cuts him off, “Nothing will happen, if anything ever happens, Paz.  We will get through it together, you, me and our children, all of us.  We will be together”  Din insists as he’s looking in Paz’s eyes, he doesn’t accept any other options.  </p>
<p>“That is something I want you to promise me that we will stick together no matter what happens”  Din knows what Paz is like, his sense of self-sacrifice and his impulse issue.  Mandalorians were taught to sacrifice themselves for the future of the tribe which are children and foundlings.  But Din can’t lose him now, never, his children need their father.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....I promise”  After staring in each other’s eyes, Paz finally gives in.  Pregnant Din is so damn strong, he has to.  </p>
<p>“Good, you and I will have to see them growing up together, Paz”  Now Din can smile, he touches his husband’s handsome face, </p>
<p>“Of course, I will have to be the one approving their first date which I have to tell you, I won’t let them date until they’re eighteen, later than that if one of both of them are girls”  </p>
<p>Din chuckles and they seal their lips together.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, cyar’ika”  Paz whispers against his lips,</p>
<p>“I love you too”  Din wraps his arms around his husband’s neck, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there’s soft cooing from the pod near Din’s chair, he reaches out and presses on the switch.  The pod cover opens, revealing a sleepy child who looks like he just wakes up from his afternoon nap.  </p>
<p>“Hey son”  Din always has him taking a nap in the pod now so he can monitor him wherever he goes, can’t afford to rush into the nursery room to check on him now, his body doesn’t agree with him.  </p>
<p>“Hello there, wanna play with daddy?”  Paz scoops him up from the pod and sets him down on his pile of toys, letting him choose which one he wants to play.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din just rubs his belly as he watches his husband and son playing together on the floor.  This is his family and he doesn’t need anything else.  </p>
<p>Looking at himself, still 10 more weeks to go.  His feet are already swelling but he will bear with those.  According to the last check-up with Doc, the babies are doing fine and he’s so relieved.  He will do anything for his little family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the color of the blanket that he’s knitting is pretty neutral, not that he already knows the babies’s genders and Paz still doesn’t know that he knows so...let just keep it as a secret until that day.  The man deserves a good surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beautiful morning after the storm, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din visits Lily and Daisy at their stables, pouring them their food.  He’s heavily pregnant now there’s nothing much he can do.  </p>
<p>Both of them coo with joy as they eat their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you, Daisy?”  Din rubs on the blurrg’s swelling belly and she purrs softly.</p>
<p>Yes, she’s pregnant too.  Since even before Din got her and she’s having twins too, how wonderful is that.</p>
<p>Her due date is close, it can be anytime now and Din has been feeding her well, he understands what it's like to have lives growing in them.  </p>
<p>Then he is nudged from behind, it’s Lily the baby bantha.  She’s a little bigger now but not so much, still considered as a child for her species.</p>
<p>“Lily, how many times I’ve told you, do not push me….hey!”  Lily starts nudging her head with him again because she just wants to play and doesn’t understand why he can’t play with her.  She also doesn’t understand how strong she is compared to humans and Din is pushed almost a little too hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GRRRR!”  Until Daisy growls and intervenes, she keeps roaring and growling at the baby bantha which she immediately backs down, looking sheepish like a child being scolded. </p>
<p>Before she comes back and rubbing her head with Din’s belly softly,</p>
<p>“I’m okay, thank you.  I’m sure she didn’t mean that”  Din rubs her head in return, </p>
<p>Since they’re both pregnant so they have bonded with each other.  Blurrgs are much smarter than they look, they’re even choosy, don’t let just anyone ride them.  Daisy knows that Din is pregnant and she’s acting protectively around him as well, a mother instinct which Din is absolutely touched.  He’s grateful that he doesn’t have only pregnant humans with him along his journey, but a pregnant blurrg as well, apparently she’s the only one in the tribe being pregnant with twins just like Din.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, behave both of you.  I’ll have someone bring you coconuts later in the afternoon if you do”  Din rubs both of their heads.  Lily is whimpering softly so he has to rub her head, ensuring her everything is okay, just don’t push him too hard again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the dawn of the new day, Din suddenly hears some kind of noise, like animal growling and howling, almost in pain.  Suddenly realization hits him and he opens his eyes immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, cyar’ika?”  Paz asks from beside him in their bed, </p>
<p>“I think Daisy is giving birth”  Din’s eyes are already clear even if he just wakes up and it’s super early morning, </p>
<p>“Yes?”  Paz still has his eyes half closed, </p>
<p>Din already gets up from their bed and be on his way, considered fast for a heavily pregnant person.</p>
<p>“Wait..wait…”  Paz tries to wake up but Din is already gone, he can’t move this fast with that  size of his belly but he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din arrives at the stable and Zilva is already there with her.  Daisy is laying on the ground and whimpering in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in labour”  Zilva is crouching near her, inspecting her vagina that’s already swollen and wet with fluid, her water already broke maybe.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to help with anything?”  Din asks as he approaches, </p>
<p>“Try to calm her down will be nice”  </p>
<p>“Alright”  Din puts his hand on her head, her eyes are glittering with tears, she must be in pain.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can do it”  He’s rubbing her head and she softly growls in return, if she can still growl then she’s doing good.  </p>
<p>“Alright girl, I think I can feel the contraction and the baby’s moving down now.  Push it, push!”  Zilva tells her and she growls,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a baby blurrg in the sac is coming out from her vagina and falls down on the ground where Zilva’s hands are already there.  He quickly puts the baby in front of her where the sac is broken and Daisy keeps licking the baby to stimulate its breathing.  Din witnesses everything with awe, it’s the very first time he sees the birth of a baby blurrg and he’s shook.  </p>
<p>“Come on girl, breathe”  Zilva mutters, both of them are anticipating the moment with a loud heartbeat.</p>
<p>Then the baby starts moving and wriggling its limbs together with its long tail.  Once it starts squeaking, both Din and Zilva smile with relief.</p>
<p>“Good job, Daisy”  Din rubs her head where she’s still busy licking the newly born baby.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz and Nadine already arrive at the stable but choose to stay outside, afraid they might disturb the mother in labour but the moment is absolutely wonderful.</p>
<p>“You see that son? It’s baby blurrg”  Paz tells his son in his arms,</p>
<p>Nadine just looks at everything with his big rounded eyes and coos with awe.  Paz can’t just leave him alone so he takes him together and the kid surprisingly wakes up on time to see the wonderful moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel another contraction”  Zilva says as he touches her belly and Daisy starts growling again, </p>
<p>Din still rubs her head, encouraging her.  He has never helped anyone in labour, human or animal or any kind of species.  Considering he’s pregnant himself and his blurrg is giving birth, it’s just super surreal.  </p>
<p>Then the second sac appears and slowly moving out of her vagina and falls down.  Again Zilva quickly puts the second baby to the mother, she keeps licking her second baby and it starts crying and wriggling as well.</p>
<p>Din smiles the sweetest as if this is one of their greatest triumphs, his husband and their son are having their fists up with silent cheering too.  </p>
<p>“Very good, Daisy.  I’m so proud of you”  Din presses his foreface on her head, he’s super proud of her.  It’s like watching his own daughter giving birth to his grandchildren.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me see.  I think this one is a girl”  Zilva inspects the first baby that’s already moving and rolling on the ground, “And this one….is a girl too”  He takes a good look at the second one, their tails are swaying here and there, super cute.  </p>
<p>“Alright, two more baby girl blurrgs, alive and healthy”  He announces merrily.  </p>
<p>They look super cute, eyes still not fully opening, nestling with their mother as she keeps licking them, ensuring them everything is okay and they’re welcome to this world.  Din almost cries as he just witnesses everything, being pregnant absolutely makes him more sensitive than usual.  </p>
<p>He can’t help rubbing his own belly where his babies are moving inside too.  </p>
<p>Daisy looks tired but she also looks happy, still licking her babies.  Din is absolutely happy for her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The newborn baby blurrgs are now enthusiastically sucking their mama’s milk.  Din names them ‘Poppy’ and ‘Jasmine’.  They have become the newest members of his little family now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go people.<br/>A little bit of Paz's past and baby blurrgs! Surprise!<br/>I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you all again soon!</p>
<p>Keep it positive and stay strong! Sending all of you lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there people!<br/>I apologize for disappearing so long but I am back with the new chapter now!<br/>Here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another beautiful morning after the storm, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The foundlings are gathering outside the stable, watching new members of Din’s family.  Two baby blurrgs walking around, surveying their new surroundings outside their mother’s womb.  They look super cute that the foundlings cheer until they get scared and pace back to their mother.  </p>
<p>Din is holding Nadine in his arms who’s watching their new members with big bright eyes and beautiful smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there”  </p>
<p>Din turns, it’s Zilva.</p>
<p>“Hi Dad”</p>
<p>“Everything is good. The cubs seem to settle themselves well, Daisy is a very good mom and Lily is a good sister.  She seems to be very friendly to them”  He reports the overall situation,</p>
<p>“That’s very nice to hear”  Din was worried that Lily might not accept new baby blurrgs but looks like all of his girls are getting along well.  </p>
<p>Looking at Daisy, she’s nursing and caring for her two babies like a good mother she is.  </p>
<p>Din sees himself in her place in the near future, caring for two newborns.  To be honest, the image of Daisy giving birth to them still haunts him in some nights.  That can actually be him in the next few months.  Talking about it, he needs to consult with Doc if there’s anything both of them have to prepare so the delivery will be smooth.  He doesn’t want to risk anything with the babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Paz?”  Zilva’s question pulls him back to reality,</p>
<p>“Last night I told him that I wanna eat crab cake so he went out in the sea since the morning”  </p>
<p>“I see”  Zilva nods, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the crab island,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz with two swords in his hands is facing with the giant king crab, looming over him with its sharp claws.  He can’t use his blaster cannon because the crab meat will get burned and it will ruin the taste.  </p>
<p>Those two claws look super strong and supar sharp, if he misses it might cost his own life but Paz doesn’t look like he cares much.  That’s his level of confidence.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry mate, but my love wants to eat crab cake”  He says,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant crab attacks at the same time that Paz swings his swords.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, </p>
<p>Din and Nadine are on the beach.  Baby Nadine runs around, playing with seawater while Din is just sitting and rubbing his belly.  He can’t be standing too long anymore, great.  But having the babies inside of him is the best feeling ever, he wouldn’t trade this with anything.  <br/>The sound of the current and the feeling of sea breeze touching his body are so good, it helps him relax.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t go too far, Nadine”  He tells his son who’s bending up and down when he finds some beautiful shells.  He’s in his fisherman pants his grandpa got him, looking super cute.</p>
<p>“Papa”  He runs back to Din, presenting him with beautiful shells.</p>
<p>“They’re beautiful”  Din says with a smile, </p>
<p>He touches and plants his cheek on Din’s belly, he really loves to do that.  </p>
<p>“They are sleeping right now”  Din tells him,</p>
<p>Then he puts the shells on Din’s belly, </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>He keeps those there, they’re a beautiful pink shell and a pointy one.</p>
<p>“You’re giving these to your younger siblings?”  Din asks,</p>
<p>“Papa…”  The child nods with his big round eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will love these, thank you”  Din is so glad that his child is such a good-hearted one.  And why with a pink shell and a pointy shell, Din looks at those and they remind him of the babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he can tell his son their genders?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can tell whether you’re having brothers or sisters or both if you promise to keep it from your daddy”  Din tells him,</p>
<p>“Uhh?  Doobadewah?”  The child looks at him curiously, </p>
<p>Din looks at him lovingly, he touches his cheek with the back of his finger.</p>
<p>“They are…………..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of currents hitting the coast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you happy?”  Din asks,</p>
<p>The child’s eyes just turn even bigger if that’s possible and he plants himself onto Din’s belly as if trying to cuddle the babies.  Din holds him close, this is his family and he’s so happy.  He can’t never ask for anything more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then both of them see a raft approaching.  Paz is waving from the raft once he sees Din and their son on the beach.</p>
<p>Din slowly tries to stand up as Paz jumps off the raft and comes to him.</p>
<p>“I am back, cyar’ika”  He presses his helmet to his husband’s,</p>
<p>“Welcome back”  His husband is baring his chest for the crab hunt, show off.  “So what you got?”  </p>
<p>“I got you the crab, my love”  Paz motions to the raft with another raft tailing, the king crab is so big it needs another raft to transport it.  Now it’s lifeless and its meat will contribute to many other people to live on.  </p>
<p>“Woh…”  Din softly gasps, that is a super big crab the size of a dinosaur.  A dinosaur crab maybe.  Nadine already walks around the raft, inspecting it with curiosity.</p>
<p>“You’re okay right? Got any injuries?”  Din can’t help asking after seeing how big the crab is and how sharp its claws are.</p>
<p>“Nope, luckily uncle taught me how to hunt it properly”  Talking about it, its claws were super dangerous and powerful but Paz keeps in mind that he has to survive and provide for his family so he won the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ll make you a very big crab cake”  Paz says proudly, holding his husband close, </p>
<p>Din just smiles and leans onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s so happy even the babies are slightly moving, agreeing with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Vizla uncle and nephew are helping peeling the meat from its shell, Paz gives away some part of the crab to others in the tribe as well, only keeps the best part of the meat to make the crab cake for Din.  </p>
<p>Din looks at both of them cooking and conversing so enthusiastically about cooking while chopping and mixing the meat with spice.  These men are really into cooking and Din considers himself lucky to have them in his life.</p>
<p>Looks like it’s going to take the whole day until Din can have his crab cake.  He takes care of other stuff while both of them are busy in the outdoor kitchen because the crab is too enormous to shove into anyone’s house.  Din offers to help but both of them refuse, telling him to take a rest and wait for the cake.  And why do they have to look so scared? Din almost burnt his own cottage only once, he secretly pouts beneath his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your son is doing such a good progress in class”  The Armorer informs Din when he picks him up, </p>
<p>“Really? I’m so happy to hear that”  Din sounds happy, he’s always worried because his son is so small and doesn’t even form proper words yet despite his age, </p>
<p>“Yes, even though he can’t say the exact answers but his eyes are focusing and he seems to understand things.  He looks more healthy too, he can catch up with others when they’re playing now”</p>
<p>“Wow…”  Din is speechless, so glad to hear that his child makes such development both physically and in knowledge.</p>
<p>“What have you been feeding him?”  </p>
<p>Din is stunted with her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we feed him everything. We’re lucky he’s not picky”  He says just that, </p>
<p>Din is breastfeeding him now, how could he say that.</p>
<p>“Alright, go and rest now”  She nods,</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I’ll see you tomorrow”  Din nods back,</p>
<p>The child waves his small hand at her as the gesture of goodbye.  He really understands things now, Din is so happy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he’s doing better because Din has been breastfeeding him now? Hmm...maybe or maybe not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Din arrives at his cottage, there’s a bright fuming fire near the beachfront and the two Vizlas are mixing and stirring the big pot above the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Err….is everything okay?”  He can’t help asking, </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re mixing the meat with other ingredients”  Zilva replies while still stirring, looks like he’s having fun.  The mandalorian iron chef.  </p>
<p>“I’ve grilled some meat for you, cyar’ika”  Paz offers him the big claw that he has to lift with both hands, putting it down before using a hammer and chisel to crack the hard shell.  </p>
<p>Once it’s cracked open, the grilled meat inside just smells so good that Din’s mouth waters.  </p>
<p>Paz picks some meat up, trying to fan it with his hand to make it less hot before offering it to Din, “Here you go, try it”  </p>
<p>Din lets Paz feed him by slipping it underneath his helmet and oh it tastes so good.  The meat is so juicy and sweet, the texture is very nice to chew.  </p>
<p>“How is it?”</p>
<p>“It tastes so good, thank you”  Din presses his helmet with his husband as a thank you kiss.</p>
<p>Paz chuckles and feeds their son too because he starts wailing for it.  His satisfied face with closed eyes is telling that he loves it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, have this while we’re making crab cake for you, k?”  </p>
<p>“Did you also have some?”  Din asks, </p>
<p>“We did, my love.  Don’t worry”  Paz motions to the pile of empty shells and rubs his own belly, yep it looks full so he must already have some.  </p>
<p>Din chuckles, he sits there, feeding himself and the child with the crab meat.  It tastes so good the babies are moving happily in his belly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the crab cake is finished and being carried into Din’s house.  Din takes a good look at those, that’s the portion for the whole month.  But well, guess he will have crab cake to eat whenever he wants until the babies are born which is nice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Super crab cake for you, my love”  Paz announces merrily,</p>
<p>“Thank you”  Din plants a lovely kiss on his lips, he’s all sweaty and smelling all spice and cooking smoke but it’s all good.  </p>
<p>“Guess I won’t have to eat anything else until next month”  He jokes and they laugh together.</p>
<p>The little family is enjoying the crab cake that night.  Little Nadine makes approving hum as he’s chewing and he looks like he’s high.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early dawn of the next morning,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din suddenly wakes up because he feels the vibration throughout the bed, no, the whole house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on!”  He mutters as Paz’s arm is holding him securely, </p>
<p>“It’s the quake”  Paz whispers, covering Din with his body to make sure nothing will fall onto him, </p>
<p>Then they hear the child’s crying from the nursery,  </p>
<p>“Nadine!”  Din already gets off the bed and rushes in to pick his son up from his crib despite how shaky everything is, that’s just pure fatherly love. </p>
<p>“Din!”  Paz calls after him,</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, papa is here”  Din holds him in his arms and Paz is covering both of them with his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quake lasts about 30 seconds until everything comes back to normal.  They both feel lighted in their heads because their whole bodies have been shaken.  </p>
<p>“It’s okay, son.  You’re safe now”  Din’s trying to comfort the child in his arms who’s still whimpering, </p>
<p>Paz looks up to inspect the overall condition, luckily the quake is not so violent that could destroy their house.  He’s holding both his husband and the kid in his arms and kisses on Din’s temple, he’s so glad they’re safe.</p>
<p>Then there’s knocking on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open up, Paz!”  It’s Zilva,</p>
<p>Paz hurries up to the door, “Yes uncle”  </p>
<p>“Take your family onto the ship, I’ll go tell others.  We need to evacuate to higher lands, right now!”  His uncle fires out,</p>
<p>“Why!”</p>
<p>“The big wave is coming!”  </p>
<p>“The big wave!?”</p>
<p>“Yes!  Last time it happened was 30 years ago.  After the quake there will be a big wave.  I don’t know how big the wave will be but we should not underestimate it.  Go now, go!”  </p>
<p>With that, Zilva already runs off to inform the tribe.</p>
<p>Din was listening to everything, “The big wave?”</p>
<p>“Yes, cyar’ika, let’s go now”  Paz tells him and Din nods, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din has the child in his arms, taking only some valuable things with them which are credits and one of Nadine’s plushies for him to hold and keep him calm.  They both take a look at their house one last time, it was just re-built not long ago, hopefully it will still be here when they come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Lily and Daisy and her babies”  Din suddenly remembers their animals, can’t just leave them there.  “Paz, you get the ship, meet me at their stable”  Din hands the child over to Paz,</p>
<p>“Din wait!”  </p>
<p>Too late Din’s already gone, he shouldn’t be that fast when heavily pregnant but he is.</p>
<p>He runs to the stable, at the same time he notices that the sea water recedes from the coast.  Din might not grow up on planet with sea but he knows something isn’t right.  Shit, he needs to hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he arrives at their stables, the animals are already howling and trying to break out of the stables because they know what is going on and what is coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy, easy, we’ll get all of you out of here”  Din tries to calm them down, petting the baby bantha’s head who’s obviously scared and whimpering.</p>
<p>Then he sees Daisy with her child, she looks restless.  Din looks around the stable and he can’t find the other baby blurrg.</p>
<p>“Where’s your baby?”  He asks and gets inside the stable, trying to look everywhere then he finds a broken fence that’s small enough for a baby blurrg to get through and looks back at Daisy.  She’s crying like trying to tell him something.  One baby blurrg is snuggling to her leg, it’s baby Poppy.  Where’s baby Jasmine?</p>
<p>Din looks over to the direction of that broken fence.</p>
<p>“I’ll go look for your baby, don’t worry.  When the ship comes, just go up there k?”  He tells his animals before getting out of the stable and being on his way.  There’s not much time now he needs to hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, the ship arrives, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din!”  Paz’s calling out for him, he looks around but can’t find Din anywhere while he’s trying to get their animals onto their ship.</p>
<p>“Din!”  He calls again then he finally notices that one of the baby blurrgs is missing.  He suddenly feels cold in his heart and all over his body.  </p>
<p>“No...No….Din!”  Paz looks around, trying to find any trace of his beloved but to no avail.</p>
<p>The child’s big eyes look over to the broken fence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din runs through the jungle, the baby blurrg has never been outside the stable she shouldn’t go too far unless she’s scared by the quake and started running off aimlessly to the other side of the island.  Din prays in his heart not to be that case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jasmine! Jasmine!”  He keeps calling for her as well as looking around to find any trace of her,</p>
<p>He pauses to breathe properly because a man of his condition shouldn’t be moving too much now.  He’s only a few months away from giving birth.</p>
<p>He feels the baby kick that he winces so he immediately rubs his belly, “Help papa k? I need your cooperation”  He tells the babies and slowly they calm down to Din’s relief.  Then he keeps on searching for the baby blurrg, she’s like his baby too so he can’t just leave her like that.  He needs to find her and reunite with his family.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jasmine! Come out now we need to move you to the safe place!  Your mama is worried about you!”  </p>
<p>Din keeps shouting and suddenly he feels lightheaded, shit, not enough blood circulation in his body right now, don’t have to mention that he’s been running around heavily pregnant too.  </p>
<p>“For the love of god….”  He mutters as he rubs his belly, if he can’t find the baby blurrg then he himself and his babies will be in danger too but he doesn’t want to give up now.</p>
<p>“Jasmine!”  He keeps calling even if he starts panting now,</p>
<p>He leans onto the nearest tree, rubbing his belly as he’s trying to breathe.  In that moment of hopelessness, suddenly he thinks of his father.  His papa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papa….help me.  If you’re up there, please show me the way, please help me and my babies.  Please….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then in that moment of silence that even a drop of water can be heard, he hears an animal whimpering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din looks around, trying to find the source of that noise and finally he sees it.  The bush is gently shaking so he approaches and sees a baby blurrg curling up into a ball in that bush, whimpering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jasmine!”</p>
<p>The baby cries out as if she’s scared,</p>
<p>“No no no, it’s okay. It’s me”  Din tries to calm her down, himself too maybe.</p>
<p>“Come with me now, everyone is waiting”  Din approaches her and she doesn’t run away which is a good sign.  </p>
<p>He then touches her head, rubbing a few times and there’s no sign of resistance so he lifts her up and holds her in his arms.</p>
<p>“Let’s go”  </p>
<p>“Arrr”  The baby blurrg coos, </p>
<p>Then Din rushes back the way he’s from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you Papa.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paz! What are you doing! Get the ship up now I can see the wave coming on the monitor already!”</p>
<p>Zilva almost shouts into the device as he sees the Crest is still on the ground.  He’s got everyone in the tribe to board on the main ship already.</p>
<p>‘Din is not here!’</p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s not here!”</p>
<p>‘One baby blurrg is missing so I’m sure he’s after that!’</p>
<p>Zilva rolls his eyes so hard and he feels like he wants to faint.  </p>
<p>“You can’t just wait on the ground!  Get the ship up first”  He says,</p>
<p>‘No! I won’t go anywhere without him!’  </p>
<p>His nephew shouts back, sounds almost heartbroken which is totally understandable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somebody take control of this ship!”  Zilva gets up from the pilot seat,</p>
<p>“Where are you going”  The Armorer asks sharply,</p>
<p>“My whole family is down there, I can’t lose them anymore.  It’s either we survive together or we go together”  He says,</p>
<p>The Armorer finally nods, “I see, please survive.  All of you”  </p>
<p>Zilva nods back before jumping down from the ship.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the furthest of his eyesight, he sees it, the big wave is coming.  So fast and so powerful he can literally hear it move.  Wiping everything down in its path.  </p>
<p>He sprints with his full speed to his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz has never been this restless and agony in his life.  The danger is coming on its way and about to strike them at any second and his beloved isn’t here yet.  Every breath he takes is just so painful.</p>
<p>He has to calm down, he has to calm down, he repeats to himself.  The kid and other animals are already secured on the ship as he keeps looking for the sign of his beloved.  </p>
<p>Please my ancestors, protect Din and our babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he sees it, Din appears out of the jungle holding a baby blurrg in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din!”  Paz calls for him as he sprints to his full speed to get him,</p>
<p>“Paz!”  Din is so happy to see him and the Crest.  He runs to him but suddenly he feels the cramp in his belly, it strikes him hard, causing him to stop and kneel down on the ground.</p>
<p>It’s the sharp pain at his side, maybe he’s really overusing his body.  He breathes hard with a whimpering baby blurrg in his arms.</p>
<p>“Din!”  Paz’s heart almost stops with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the shadow overtaking the area, both of them turn and see the biggest wave they have ever seen in their entire life.  So menacing and powerful.  The true force of nature.  And it’s coming towards them in every second.  </p>
<p>Din feels tears in his eyes, at least his babies do not deserve this.  They deserve a good life ahead of them.  </p>
<p>Zilva almost reaches them and the Crest too.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medi please save our son, our grandchildren!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz finally reaches them and holds Din tightly in his arms.  He will never let go even if the whole fleet of star destroyers are pulling them apart.  </p>
<p>At least they will go together.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry”  Din mutters with tears rolling down his face, </p>
<p>“I love you”  Paz just holds him tight, covering himself over Din.</p>
<p>They grit their teeth, preparing for the impact that will take their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at the corner of Din’s eyes, he sees the small figure.  A very familiar small figure, standing between them and the wave with large perky ears.  His eyes widen,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nadine!!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When did he get here!?  How!</p>
<p>The little one just looks up to the big wave, higher than anything he has ever seen before raising his both small paws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wave hits the coast with the loud thud that can destroy anyone’s eardrums.  The people on the main ship even feel the impact, screaming with the fearful image below them.  </p>
<p>But the Armorer is looking down, something odd is happening.  The wave doesn’t hit all of the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Din and Paz are still dry, haven’t been swallowed by the big wave yet only a few drops of sea water touching his skin.<br/>In front of their eyes, the big wave stops like it’s being blocked by an invisible wall.  It’s still moving but it doesn’t come near them.  They both gasp as they’re witnessing the unbelievable moment.  The impossible.  </p>
<p>Their tiny son is raising his two hands up against it, he’s using his magic to save them.  </p>
<p>Their surroundings were struck by the wave except the spot they are, even the Crest is safe.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the second wave is coming, the little one is narrowing his eyes and his small body slowly levitating up in the air.</p>
<p>Paz and Din have their mouths hung opened.</p>
<p>“Nadine!”  Din calls out for his son, </p>
<p>But the child is concentrating and he blocks the second wave from hitting them as well.  </p>
<p>The seawater level seems to stay where it is until the little one waves his both arms up and the wave is bounced back into the sea.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Paz and Din still cannot believe the moment is real.  As it seems there’s no more wave hitting the coast, the little one slowly descending from the air and collapses on to the sandy ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nadine!”  Din immediately comes and gets hold of him,</p>
<p>“Son...wake up, please”  He keeps calling and gently shaking his son as tears keep rolling down his face, </p>
<p>“He’s still breathing”  Paz checks his respiration, it’s soft but he’s breathing.  Din just holds him in his arms and keeps crying.</p>
<p>Paz looks around their surroundings, the wave wipes the land wet except the spot they are and the Crest as well.  He still cannot believe what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What just happened?”  </p>
<p>He can’t help asking, yes they’re safe which is the best blessing they can ever ask for but what just happened!  Can people just survive from the big wave crashing like that?!</p>
<p>“My son...he has some kind of special power”  Din starts talking as he wipes tears off his face, </p>
<p>“Special power?”</p>
<p>“Yes, like he can move things with his mind.  He once saved me from the mudhorn that I’ve already told you and this time he saves us from the wave”  Din touches the child’s face, keeps checking whether he’s alright and it looks like he’s just asleep.  Looks like he's even stronger now, levitated himself in the air, it’s the very first time he sees something like this.  His child is truly a special one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever it is, he just saved us and I’m totally grateful”  Paz touches the little one’s cheek with his finger, “Is he alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it looks like he will fall asleep after using his power.  It must have tired him out”  Din kisses on his son’s forehead, he saves him once again, especially his younger siblings in Din’s belly who are slowly moving right now which means they’re alright.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly they hear the soft cooing and the child slowly opens his eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son! You’re alright”  Din smiles with teary eyes, </p>
<p>“....Papa..”  He just blinks at him, like he’s trying to remember what happened.</p>
<p>“You save us, son.  Thank you...thank you so much”  Din holds him close in his arms and the child immediately holds on to him, burying his face on his papa’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby blurrg Jasmine is running to her mother who’s already off the ship and comes for her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din watches everything with his wet eyes and tearful face.  His family is safe once again by his good-hearted son and his magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my hero”  He kisses on his head, </p>
<p>Paz kisses them both and holds them in his arms too.  That was so close, he almost lost it all within that blink of time if it’s not for his wonderful son and his magic hands.</p>
<p>Looks like everyone in his tribe is safe as reported from his device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where is his uncle?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilva was wiped along the wave and ended up on top of a big tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay!”  He says cheerfully through his wet device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES!<br/>That's Baby Yoda saving the day once again!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll see you next chapter!<br/>Stay safe and awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments! I read and love them all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tribe is cleaning their area and getting stuff back in order after the big wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was close and disastrous, yes, but it doesn’t bring them down. Their spirits are still very strong as the mandalorians, as the best warriors of the galaxy. They’re grateful they survive yet another disaster and they will live on with hearts full of spirits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the adults are scouting the island, looking for their lost properties that might still be usable, some children’s toys and kitchen tools. Just dry those under the sunlight they’ll be good as new. But sadly most of them were swept away with the wave into the sea. But it’s okay, they can always find new ones.</p>
<p>The rest are helping each other re-building their houses, some are totally devastated but some only need few patching and fixing. The big trees help lessen the speed and the impact of the wave for the ones built deeper in the forest.</p>
<p>Zilva’s cottage was almost totally gone if it was not because of his tiny grandson. It was on the beachfront and he protected it together with his parents and their ship, such an absolutely amazing young one. Even though Zilva already took his most precious things on board the ship which are Medine’s personal stuff and photos, he took those instead of his own stuff, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re safe once again, Medi. Because of our boy, our super special tiny green grandson. He protects us all, even our grandchildren”</p>
<p>Zilva talks to Medine’s photo as he returns it to its place, almost shedding tears thinking of the moment he almost lost it all. Losing Medine is already too much for him, he can’t lose anyone anymore. But it’s all gone now, they will live on with caution and gratitude. Everyday they’re still breathing is precious and meaningful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din helps taking care of the small foundlings because he’s not allowed to do other heavy lifting stuff obviously. Their house only needs small patching because the foundation is really strong, thanks to every man in the tribe for helping building it last time but still needs to make sure it’s stable so Paz and his uncle are busy patching it up right now. After that they will go help others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is taking care of the foundlings with the Armorer. The adults are busy building and moving stuff, it’s all hard work so he’s not allowed to help. The food isn’t ready yet so Din passes around his crab cakes to the foundlings to relieve their hunger. Yes, Din’s mountain of crab cakes survive the wave too. How? Because Paz lifts them all up to the Crest during the evacuation. His cyar’ika wouldn’t lose his crab cakes no matter what happened! Smart man. So now Din is feeding the foundlings with those and they’re munching them happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa” His son’s small paw grabs his sleeve as he’s feeding both of them with the crab cake,</p>
<p>“Yes son?”</p>
<p>“Arr...arr…” He’s motioning to Din and he gets the message immediately,</p>
<p>“Erm...chief, may I excuse myself for a while? I need to feed my son” He turns to tell her,</p>
<p>“Absolutely” She nods,</p>
<p>“I’ll be quick”</p>
<p>“Take your time, it’s nothing here” She says,</p>
<p>Din told the Armorer how they survived the wave and she said she always knew his son is a special one. She’s so glad that he even saved his parents now. Djarin’s clan has always been amazing, every single one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din walks to his ship with his son in his arms who keeps yanking his shirt, just a little bit more son, be patient Papa can’t walk so fast anymore.</p>
<p>Finally he reaches the Crest, not forgetting to close the hatch completely to give them privacy. He doesn’t want to risk anyone walking in on them and end up with Paz murdering someone. He places his son down, takes off his helmet and his shirt before properly sitting down and breastfeeding his son. His massage chair survived the wave too, thanks to his husband.</p>
<p>Din hums the lullaby as the kid is gulping down his food with eyes closed, looking absolutely blissful. He still thinks of the moment that his son saved them all in that blink of time, the child whom he raised with absolute love, he pays him back in the most exceptional way, saving them all with his special power. Din decides to breastfeed him as long as he wants, until his younger siblings are born and outgrow him, he’s willing to spoil him that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the child has been fed, Din rocks him to sleep because it’s time for his day nap. He looks at the child’s sleeping face like the most precious thing in his life.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, my son” He kisses his forehead and puts him in his pod, yes it survives too fortunately.</p>
<p>Then there’s a knocking on the hatch,</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika you in there?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>Then the hatch opens, Paz comes in and hands him a bowl of soup.</p>
<p>“The tribe cooks some hot soup, I think you might want some”</p>
<p>The hot soup smells so good his mouth waters, “Thank you, did you have some?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have it with you” He sits down on the floor with his bowl of soup in hand,</p>
<p>This man always thinks of Din before himself, Din can’t help smiling, as he thinks he can’t love him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the kid?”</p>
<p>“Taking his nap” Din motions to the pod where the child is sleeping inside,</p>
<p>“And how are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, not doing anything much apparently” Din sips the hot soup, it’s so good he has to sigh with content. Paz can also see Din’s belly movement from where he sits, the twins totally approve of it.</p>
<p>“Looks like they like the soup” He teases,</p>
<p>“They always like food” Din rubs his belly, his children are getting stronger everyday which is both good and bad because Din can rarely rest when they start causing tyranny in such a small space but he’s happy they’re both still healthy after everything they’ve been through.</p>
<p>Paz puts down his bowl of soup once he finishes and comes to press a kiss on Din’s belly, the memory of the big wave still haunts him, he almost lost everything.</p>
<p>Din lets him, “They’re okay”</p>
<p>“I know, just let me hold them for a while” Paz presses his face on Din’s belly, he knows he’s annoying but he wants to feel their movement with his own sense.</p>
<p>They hold on to each other for a long moment, they both know what they’ve been through was tough and they cherish each other even more now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the house?” Din asks,</p>
<p>“80% done now, my uncle and I are making sure the foundation is stable before we fix the roof and everything else” Paz says, still presses his cheek on Din’s belly,</p>
<p>“I see, get some rest too, k? We’re in no hurry” Din tells him, he wants their house back but he doesn’t want them to work too hard especially when Din can’t help at all.</p>
<p>“We’re good, don’t worry” Paz comes up and kisses him, Din holds on to him as he kisses back.</p>
<p>They really cherish every moment together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happening?”</p>
<p>Once they emerge from the ship and about to walk to their house, they see people gathering outside a small hut that was built temporarily for resting and emergency medical cases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kino’s wife is giving birth” Someone tells them as they walk pass by,</p>
<p>Both of them look at each other,</p>
<p>“It must be Sobian” Din mutters, she’s the only one ahead of him in pregnancy,</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go and check on them”</p>
<p>Din nods and they walk up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One man is pacing restlessly outside the small hut while other men trying to calm him down, encouraging everything will be alright. Doc and some midwife are inside the cottage with his wife, they can hear her grunting and screaming once in a while.</p>
<p>The tribe hasn’t had childbirth for some time now, everybody is excited yet nervous.</p>
<p>“How is she?” Din asks another wife,</p>
<p>“She feels the cramp since early morning, it’s her first childbirth so it will take some time” The big mama tells him, her belly is as big too.</p>
<p>Din sighs, he knows first pregnancy can be tough and it’s very important. He rubs his own belly almost cautiously.</p>
<p>Then they hear the baby’s crying from inside the cottage, the crowd suddenly gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The midwife emerges from the cottage,</p>
<p>“Both the mother and the baby are safe now. Congratulations, you have a baby boy”</p>
<p>The husband feels tears pricking his eyes while the crowd cheers,</p>
<p>“A son! I have a son!” He announces with arms up like a victorious warrior, almost jumping up and down. His mandalorian fellows all congratulate him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz comes back to hold Din in his arms after congratulating the new father. Can’t help getting excited because it’s the first baby being born in this new covert and they will be next according to the Doc’s due date schedule, they will be the new parents.</p>
<p>The overall atmosphere of the tribe is very bright and happy. Everybody is congratulating and celebrating even if they’re in the middle of rebuilding their covert. A new life has come to the covert and they can’t be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz and Din are sitting together during the celebration that evening, Paz holding Din in his arms while the child’s pod is floating nearby.</p>
<p>“I think it’s our turn next” Paz’s hands caress Din’s large belly protectively,</p>
<p>“I know” Din touches Paz’s hand,</p>
<p>“I’m super excited I can jump now”</p>
<p>“I know” Din chuckles, they press their helmets together.</p>
<p>“Did you check with Doc? Do you need anything for your delivery?” Paz sounds super concerned, they both know Din’s case is different from others and they don’t want to risk anything.</p>
<p>“I think we’re doing okay”</p>
<p>“You sure? Because if you need anything just tell me, I will get it for you right away”</p>
<p>Paz is ready to kidnap and steal anything or anyone that can help with Din’s child delivery to be smooth.</p>
<p>“We’re fine, don’t worry” Din assures him,</p>
<p>“I’m just so worried” Paz leans his helmet onto Din’s and sighs,</p>
<p>“The fact that we have them, God gave them to us and let them grow inside of me, I’m sure they will be born safely too. This is the way”</p>
<p>“This is the way” Paz repeats after him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din leans onto him, savouring this moment.</p>
<p>“Kino is so happy he’s got a son” Paz motions to the new father who’s holding a small bundle of baby protectively in his arms,</p>
<p>“I’m so curious what are ours but I’ll love them anyway, plus they can be unisex just like you” He says,</p>
<p>I have an answer to your question….</p>
<p>But Din doesn’t say it out, he just leans onto his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s find out together” He says,</p>
<p>“Absolutely” Paz kisses Din’s hand through his helmet,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have survived a lot, they will survive this too. His hand rubbing his belly where the babies are wriggling softly inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter I know, next chapter will be longer I promise!</p>
<p>Please stay safe and stay awesome during this time, we need to spread all the positive vibes to ones we love and others. And I'll see you all again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. He's with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and welcome new readers! Me loves you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute”</p><p> </p><p>All the wives are gathering and cooing around the new mother and the little bundle of baby boy in her arms, Sobian visits the session and brings her newborn baby to meet all the aunties, and one uncle. </p><p> </p><p>The tribe hasn’t had a newborn baby for a while now and they’re all excited, look at him so darn cute.  </p><p>Din is speechless, he hasn’t been around newborn babies like...forever?  He was never around in the tribe and once he was, there was no newborn near him of course not, he just finished his business and went on to his next missions.  He loves children and foundlings yes, but he wasn’t really familiar with newborns and as he’s also heavily pregnant himself, it’s pretty overwhelming.  Look at him, so small and precious like a little angel, when he doesn’t cry of course.</p><p> </p><p>“He got his father’s hair but he got my eyes and nose”  The newly mom says proudly, </p><p>He’s really cute, Din thinks.  Dark brown hair and fair skin, sucking his thumb as he’s sleeping in his mother’s arm.</p><p>Din can’t help rubbing his own baby bump, wondering what his children will look like.  It would be nice if they take after their other father because let’s be honest, Paz is good-looking, very very hot.  Din loves his husband so let him secretly praise him for now.  Vizla clan passed down very good and strong genes, Paz and his uncle are very good examples, when they’re not so crazy and wild of course.  Din is nothing much, he’s small but capable and he’s sexy, and irresistible, at least his husband always tells him so.  He mentally shrugs.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited?”  Some wife asks him, everybody knows his due date is next,</p><p>“Yes”  Keeps rubbing his bump, he’s also nervous.</p><p>“You’re a man and the only one with twins but we all know you will be just fine”  The big mama says, her due date is a little later than his.  </p><p>“Thank you”  Din nods, </p><p>He’s not used to the love and encouragement from other people but maybe he really needs it right now especially from people who are all in the same situation with him.  Never in his life had he thought he would participate in a pregnant wives session club and be encouraged by them.  But it’s all good, he’s grateful, apparently no one else can understand their feelings better than themselves, even their husbands.  But at least they are trying, complying to rub their feet now before asking permission to go out and drink with other men.  Din sighs, but Paz doesn’t drink much, he’d rather spend time with his family, getting things done around the house especially when Din’s due date is closer.  </p><p>Just two more weeks, even Din still can’t believe it.  But it’s all good, he will get to see his babies soon and he can’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika”</p><p>There he is, Paz is already outside the session, waiting for him.</p><p>“Hey”  Din slowly walks up to him with one hand supporting his bump and another on his back, that’s the most awkward walking he ever has to do but he’s heavily pregnant with twins so, “I can walk”  Yes, he’s determined despite how awkwardly cute he walks right now. </p><p>Too late, Paz already scoops him up in his arms, Din sighs, but it feels good.  Plus his feet don’t agree with him anymore, Paz had to find him a very comfortable pair of slippers or else he would have to walk barefoot, he refuses a wheelchair apparently.  </p><p>Now when they leave, the pressure is on other husbands, </p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you lift me up like that too?”  One wife asks with hands on her hips, the big mama.</p><p>“I have bad back, you know”  The husband reasons weakly, </p><p>“You can’t do shit”  </p><p>“Hey….I can’t even lift you before you’re pregnant what makes you think I can lift you now”  Here’s another reason which might cause him to sleep outside tonight, she just shakes her head.  </p><p>The wives might appreciate the scene but the husbands might not, damn you Vizla for setting the bar so high they have to climb up to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?”  Paz asks,</p><p>“A little”  Din says,  </p><p>“My uncle makes seafood hot pot, adding lots of your herbs”  </p><p>“I can’t wait”  Din leans onto his husband, feeling relaxed.  He can’t eat much anymore because of limited space in his stomach but he still needs to eat good food for his babies.  Fortunately both his husband and adoptive father are very good cooks, they shower him with amazing tasty food everyday and he’s totally thankful.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Sobian brought her baby boy to the session today, he’s so cute”   </p><p> </p><p>Din is breastfeeding his son on their bed, after dinner the child still gets his milk before bedtime because he’s one lucky kid on the island and spoiled too, a little.  </p><p>“Yeah, Kino won’t shut up about him”  Paz just finished his bath after taking care of everything in the house, laundering, cleaning, you name it.  He’s a full-time househusband now and he’s proud of it. </p><p>“I know”  Din has a dreamy smile on his face especially when he’s also breastfeeding his son, in the next two weeks there will be two more small lives he will have to breastfeed and he’s so excited yet happy.  He knows it will be hard work but he’s willing to do it, he just loves them so much already.  </p><p>“But I also know I won’t be much different from him when ours are born, maybe worse”  Paz says, thinking of the possibility.  After the twins are born, he will be with them, he will talk about them, he will think about them all day, everyday and nobody can tell him otherwise.</p><p>“I think so too”  Din agrees, </p><p> </p><p>The cribs are rebuilt, all new and clean.  Cute animal printed diapers and plushies that Paz is willing to work hard to earn credits and spend on, Din has no heart to blame him.  They’re super ready.  </p><p>Baby Nadine finally stops drinking and he looks like he’s falling asleep.  Paz takes him to make him burp as he walks around the house, humming lullaby to put him to sleep even quicker.  </p><p>The sleeping child is put in his crib, the proud father has a smile on his face before he returns to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Cyar’ika….why are you on the floor?”  </p><p>His husband is sprawling on the floor instead of their bed, putting his legs up on there,</p><p>“My back…. This is more comfortable”  Din says almost desperately, his hands supporting his bump.</p><p>“If I didn’t know better I would have screamed and panicked”  Paz lays down on the floor beside his husband, </p><p>“We’re fine, just some moment here before I can actually go to sleep”  Din is tired despite doing nothing at all these days,</p><p>“Take your time, I’ll be right here”  Paz gives him a kiss, his hand so gently touches the bump, it’s so large that he really feels bad for his husband sometimes.  But their babies are growing inside here and almost ready to see the world.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about it, you’re a size of a cargo ship”  Paz teases,</p><p>“Shut up”  Din chuckles, nah he’s not offended, he’s okay looking like this, none of his confidence is dented or hurt because he got pregnant and became so large unlike other wives.  His husband still can’t take his hands off of him even though he’s looking like this so that tells something, he mentally shrugs.  </p><p>“A very lovely one”  Paz adds, he’s like a lovefool, falling in love with his husband again and again and never getting tired of it.  </p><p>Din chuckles again, his husband is a funny man.  Very good at relieving his stress during pregnancy, having him along his journey is such a blessing.  Minus tearing down their old house of course, Din wanted to scream and pass out with that.  </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking today that it would be nice if the kids look like you”  Din says, </p><p>“And why is that?”  Paz lays on his side with his hand under his head, looking at his beloved. </p><p>“Apparently you’re a strong gene here, good looking”  Din shrugs, not that he wants to boost up his husband’s ego but it’s true, he’s handsome as hell. </p><p>“Nah, you’re the beautiful one here so they should look like you.  And I will spend the rest of my life kicking all asses that try to approach them, I mean it”  </p><p>Din chuckles, “You’re crazy”,  shit he can’t breathe properly now, his husband needs to stop making him laugh.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much”  He suddenly says with his clear blue eyes that are full of love, </p><p>“I love you too”  Din tells him, </p><p>They are so blessed for finding each other and falling in love, mandalorian style with fist and knives and everything, their love is as strong and they’re even blessed with babies, the new lives they have created together.  They can never ask for more.  </p><p> </p><p>They seal their lips and fall asleep in each other’s arms.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Paz has to go on a mission.  </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, k?”  Din sees him off, </p><p>“I’ll be back quickly”  Paz doesn’t look like he wants to go but he needs to earn those credits for his family, “Please take care of yourself”  </p><p>“I will”  </p><p>And they seal their lips together, the large bump is between them but it’s all good, until Paz feels the soft nudge on himself,</p><p>“I think they just kick me too”  Paz says excitedly, </p><p>“They just tell you to go”  Din teases, </p><p>Paz chuckles before bending down to kiss the bump, “Be good with Papa k? Daddy will be back soon”  </p><p>“Paz, it’s just another job, tomorrow you’ll be back already”  Din tells him, almost rolling his eyes, this man is so dramatic.  </p><p>“I know but I’d rather stay with you”  Yep, a large grown man is still whining,</p><p>“I’ll go pick my herbs now, go go”  Din shoos his husband off, </p><p>“Take care of Papa while I’m gone, son”  Paz tells the kid who’s in his floating pod nearby, witnessing everything with big round eyes.  Paz knows their son is an amazing one who’s capable of taking care of his father despite how tiny he is.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t carry anything heavy!”  Paz says as he walks to the Crest,</p><p>“I know”  Both Din and Nadine wave at him, </p><p>They see the Crest taking off and flying away into the space.  </p><p>“Wanna go pick herbs with me, son?”  Din asks,</p><p>“Debedewah”  </p><p>“Alright, let’s go then”  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din walks to his herbs planting bed, it’s near their house now because Paz wouldn’t let him go too far so he dug up the fertile soil near the mountain foothill, brought those back, and put them into the plant bed for Din to grow vegetables and herbs, caring yet a bit paranoid as always.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you”  Zilva greets, the plant bed is actually close to his cottage and the animal stables,</p><p>“Hi Dad”  Din checks the herbs, letting the kid down to walk around,</p><p>“Paz is gone huh?”</p><p>“Yes, another mission which I hope he won’t load the ship with plushies and baby’s clothes on his way back”  Din sighs, </p><p>“Can’t blame him”  Zilva laughs, he would do the same if it was him, “Wanna eat something?”  </p><p>“I’ll eat anything you cook, dad”  Yes, because Zilva is that good at cooking, </p><p>“Great.  I’m thinking of grilled fish and lobsters!”  </p><p>Always so excited about food and maybe everything else, yes that’s his dad.  His papa’s beloved husband.  </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta fetch lobster from the sea now, wanna come with grandpa?”  </p><p>“Ah...Ah..”  The child already goes to him, he won’t miss it, his short legs make him look so cute when he tries to walk quickly,</p><p>“Have fun”  Din doesn’t worry anymore, his kid loves the sea and his grandpa will take good care of him,</p><p>And they’re off with their raft so cheerfully, Din sighs, he wishes he was as half of their cheerfulness, but thinks again, maybe no.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Hello girls”  </p><p>He visits the stables, Lilly is shaking her head up and down, her gesture when she’s happy.  Daisy is with her two babies, they’re growing up a bit now.  She comes to sniff at his belly.</p><p>“It’s getting close now, I know”  Din scratches her head and she purrs, </p><p>“Soon I’ll be like you”  Looking at the two baby blurrgs playing and chasing each other, Din sighs, he hopes he can catch up with his babies but he’s smiling underneath his helmet.  </p><p>“Poppy, Jasmine.  Come to papa”  He calls them and they come, two pairs of bright eyes are looking up at him, </p><p>“Be good and don’t give your mama too much hard time, k?”  He tells them, </p><p>They just squeak, Din bends down to rub their heads, they like it.  </p><p>One bantha, three blurrgs, and two more human babies on the way.  What a busy life he has.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Papa….”</p><p>Din goes to rest in Zilva’s cottage and now he’s talking to his father’s photo on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared”  He rubs the bump, no matter how cool and composed he acts in front of others and even with his own husband, he’s actually scared.  What if any difficulty happens, what if he can’t deliver the babies safely.  All those negative thoughts he never lets out because he wants to be strong in front of others.  But right now with his father’s photo, the one he loves always and forever, he lets it all out.  </p><p>“I wish I am as strong as you are….”  </p><p>Din always thought his father is a hero and he’s super strong despite his health both physically and mentally.   He had condition all his life but he didn’t let it stop him from doing what he wanted and he raised Din with pure love.  Din has become who he is because of him.  He wishes he could be a good father to his children like his Papa was to him.  </p><p>“I wish you’re with me here, Papa….”  </p><p>Din wishes his father was still with him, to be with him in this important time in his life, to witness this moment together, to see his grandchildren with his own eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>As Din is sinking in his thoughts, there’s a knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”  Paz’s uncle got a visitor?</p><p>“It’s me”  It’s the Armorer.</p><p>Din reluctantly yet swiftly gets up to open the door,  “Hello chief”</p><p>“I went to your house earlier but nobody answered so I figured you might be here”  She says,</p><p>“Is there anything urgent?”  Did his son cause trouble in the class yesterday?  Or did he fail any test?  Din is quietly panicked,</p><p>“Paz asked me to come check on you when he’s away”  </p><p>Din almost rolls his eyes with that, his over worried husband again.  She’s the tribe’s matriarch for god’s sake, she got many important things to do other than checking on heavily pregnant Din, ugh.  </p><p>“Well….would you like to come in?”  He invites her in, </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>They sit and talk on the table, Din reluctantly yet swiftly brings her some drink, </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”  She asks,</p><p>“A little nervous but everything is fine”  He rubs his bump, </p><p>“Good to hear that”  Then she’s looking at something, it’s his father’s framed photo.  </p><p>“That’s a beautiful photo”  She appreciates it, she might never said it out loud but she always misses her brother, look at him, looking so beautiful and badass even in old photos.  </p><p>“It is….I miss him so much, I wish he’s here with me”  Din sighs, maybe because of the limited space in his body now he can’t really breathe with full lungs so he sighs a lot.  </p><p>“He’s always with you, Din”  She says,</p><p>“Yes?”  </p><p>“Yes, I can literally see him in you and everything that you do.  You always remind me of him, I’m sure he left a large part of him with you when he’s gone”  </p><p>Din just quietly listens, hands rubbing his bump, luckily the twins might be sleeping so they are not causing too much chaos right now.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s so proud of you”</p><p>With the tone of her voice, powerful yet very caring, Din almost sheds tear beneath his helmet.  </p><p>“Thank you”  </p><p>She nods, </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The Armorer stays and talks to him for a while before she excuses herself back to her foundry because let’s be honest, she’s busy taking care of everything in the tribe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>‘He’s always with you’</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Because she said that now Din can actually feel it too, many times he hears the inner voice inside his head when he was in danger or making an important decision.  Din always thought of Papa, what if it was him?  What would his Papa have done under the same situations?  And Din survived everytime up until now.  He really thought that was his father’s voice from a higher realm, or maybe just his own subconscious but he wants to believe it really was his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The raft approaches the shore with two happy fishermen, </p><p> </p><p>“We got you the lobster!”  Zilva announces merrily, </p><p>The large giant rainbow lobster is lying lifelessly on the tailing raft, Din shakes his head.  Can’t they just catch regular size ones huh?</p><p>“Grilled with butter and herbs, what do you think?”  He asks enthusiastically, </p><p>“That sounds good”  Din nods, it sounds delicious too, the twins are slowly wriggling, agreeing with him.  </p><p>The little one walks up to him, grabs his leg with pleading big eyes, “Papa”  </p><p>“Yes son?”  </p><p>“Papa”  He keeps pulling his clothes, it’s time for his milk then.  Maybe he’s hungry after catching lobster with his grandpa even though Din doubts he was doing any hard work at all.  </p><p>“I’ll tell you when it’s ready”  Zilva carries the enormous lobster on his shoulder, he meant to set fire and grill it on the beach.</p><p>“Alright, thank you”  </p><p>Din excuses himself inside the cottage to feed his son.  He sees the fire fuming on the beach with some kind of evil laughter while he’s breastfeeding from inside the cottage, hopefully everything will be alright.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The large grilled lobster with butter and herbs is looking and smelling really heavenly in front of him, the white juicy meat on top with butter sauce that almost glittering in his eyes really makes his mouth water.  Even the child who’s already been breastfed is looking at it with sparkling large eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s done! Let’s eat”  Zilva announces cheerfully, he’s using the shovel to dig the large portion of meat up and put on a large plate for Din,</p><p>“Debedewah!”  The child is jumping and raising his tiny hands up happily, he loves food!  </p><p>“Let’s save some for Paz”  Then Zilva notices some men gathering because they saw the fire and maybe smell the good smell of cooked butter.  </p><p>“Come here, bring some to your pregnant wives”  Zilva calls them in and shares the lobster with them.  They all thank him, another thing to put their pregnant wives in a good mood.  </p><p> </p><p>Next are the foundlings, they storm in once Zilva signals them to come.  They’re all munching the meat down happily.  Zilva bites off the large chunk of meat in his hand with a glass of wine in another, isn’t it too early to drink?  </p><p>“How is it?”  He asks,</p><p>“Very good”  Din keeps munching it down too, even the child is eating with his small three fingers paws.</p><p>They’re sitting on the beach under the shade, watching the foundlings enjoy the lobster meat, soon it will be just the shell left.  Zilva is happy he can provide for them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Your due date is next week you said?”  He turns to ask as he’s licking the butter sauce off his fingers which the child imitates him, licking and sucking his own tiny fingers too.</p><p>“In approximately 6 days, yes”  </p><p>“Medi would be so happy”  He smiles only mentioning the name, looking out to the beautiful sea, thinking of his beloved’s beautiful smile.</p><p>“I’m sure he would”  Din agrees, </p><p>Zilva watches the flock of foundlings and mandalorian pregnant wives enjoy the food.  The tribe is growing with new members so rapidly he’s never seen it for a very long time, since he left Mandalore maybe.  </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m having grandsons or granddaughters or both?”  Zilva turns to ask him,</p><p>“Well…..Paz and I agreed to know their gender when they’re born”  Din rubs his bump almost protectively, </p><p>“But you already know” </p><p>Din just stares at him while he flashes his kind smile, </p><p>“I see you when Paz talks about the babies’ sex, you look a little quiet so I thought you must have already known but my nephew hasn’t”  He sips his wine, </p><p>Oops…… the man knows.</p><p>Despite the cheerful and crazy personality he portrays on the outside, the old man is actually very smart.  He was the tribe’s leader and led his people to survive wars and critical situations for many times.</p><p> </p><p>“And nope, I’m not interrogating you or anything, I’ll know it next week together with my nephew.  We sure need a good surprise but whatever they are I already love them with all my heart”  He tells Din with very kind smile and his blue eyes look so happy,  “And I’ll keep it from Paz, no worries”</p><p>Din nods, he really appreciates that.</p><p>“Ya ready to be a big brother!”  Zilva lifts the child up and he chirps happily, laughing and wiggling his tiny limbs.  </p><p>“Our family will be full of children, I can’t wait!”  He laughs, </p><p>Din just smiles underneath his helmet, he already feels love and affection everyone is showering him and the twins.  He can’t wait too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, looks like it’s time to clean up”  Zilva stands up, the foundlings are all full and it’s only a large empty shell left, they manage to lick it clean.  Thank you lobster.</p><p>“Go rest with the kid”  He tells Din as he’s stretching, “Maybe I’ll do hot pot again tonight, what you think?”  Yes, he’s only focusing on providing good food for his son and grandkids, of course. </p><p>“That sounds nice. Thanks dad”  Din really appreciates it.</p><p> </p><p>Din watches Zilva cleaning up everything with the foundlings helping with a smile and thinks he wants to rest now, maybe he can also take a nap with his son.</p><p>Then he suddenly feels a cramp from the bottom of his bump when he tries to stand up.</p><p>“What…”  </p><p>Shit, he ate too much maybe?  The lobster with butter sauce was too good he couldn't resist it.  He waits for a moment and tries to stand up again, this time a sharp pain shoots through his body.  </p><p>“Ouch!”  His two arms covering and supporting his bump as he’s kneeling on the ground.  What’s going on?!</p><p>The babies are coming?!  </p><p>No, he still has another week to go.  Then he feels his legs and the sand below him wet.  He takes a good look at it with horror.</p><p> </p><p>His water broke.</p><p> </p><p>Holy bantha shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!”  </p><p>Din can hear his son calling for him but he’s busy whimpering in pain until firm footsteps approach,</p><p>“Din! Son!”  Zilva rushes in once he hears his grandson squealing and Din curling up on the ground then he also witnesses the wet sand below him, he gasps but quickly gets hold of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Somebody get Doc now!  His water broke!”  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt; __ &lt; I know I'm horrible.<br/>See you all next chapter!</p><p>//hiding in swamp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna buy a lottery, young man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz turns, an old woman as tall as his thigh standing next to him, holding a cane in her hand with a set of lottery tickets in the other’s.</p>
<p>“A lottery you say?”  Paz asks, he feels odd, normally no one wants to approach him especially when he’s fully equipped with armor and weapons like right now.  This old grandma has nerves or she’s just desperate to make a sale.  </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s the last set left now.  It might give you good luck”  She says with her smiling wrinkled face, </p>
<p>“How much is it?”  </p>
<p>“3 credits”  </p>
<p>Paz is weighing on his mind, what if Din found out that he’s spent their credits on useless stuff, again, Paz’s ears will be numb for days.  And they’re having babies too, need to save all credits for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he’s going to decline, he sees two young children behind her, looking like siblings, holding a very old ragged doll.  </p>
<p>He sighs and tosses her 5 credits, “Keep the rest”,</p>
<p>“Thank you young man, may all the best luck fall upon you”  She gives him blessings before walking away weakly with the children, her grandkids maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz sighs with himself again as he’s looking at the lottery tickets in his hand, he just spent credits uselessly again, this time out of sympathy when he didn’t even know them, they might be some kind of scammer or beggar mafia around here.  It’s too late now, he already gave them his credits.  </p>
<p>He walks through the bazaar to the hangar where the Crest is.  He’s on his way to his last mission, shouldn’t take too long and he will be back with his family, awaiting the babies’ arrival together with Din.  He can’t be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he can get on the Crest, his personal device buzzes with red beeping.  Din’s craving something maybe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’.....”</p>
<p>‘Paz!’  His uncle’s voice at the other end of the line,</p>
<p>“Uncle? What’s going on?”  </p>
<p>‘Come back now, Din’s going into labour!’</p>
<p>“Din what!”  </p>
<p>‘He’s going into labour, giving birth to your children!’  Zilva repeats not so calmly, </p>
<p>“But it’s another week!”  Paz is confused, has he been sucked into the wormhole of time during his stay here? </p>
<p>‘He’s going into early labour.  Just come home NOW!’  </p>
<p>“Alright!”  </p>
<p>Zilva’s last word finally pulls him back into reality and he doesn’t need to be told twice, he rushes to the Crest with his highest speed.  The bounty be damned, anyone is welcomed to get them, he’s going back to his family!  </p>
<p>Babies wait for Daddy! I’m coming Home!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is whimpering in pain as he’s laying on the floor inside Zilva’s cottage where he has carried him to because it’s nearer than his own house.  He has a large pillow underneath his hips and his back.  </p>
<p>Doc immediately comes to the call, they spend quite some time in there as Zilva is pacing nearby back and forth, he’s nervous as hell.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is looking at his surroundings despite the pain he’s having, Doc has injected some kind of pain relief substance into his body a moment ago, it helps but the pain is still there but bearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doc….”  Din tries calling, “What’s going on, what’s happening to me, why the twins are coming early”  He asks, especially after seeing Doc murmuring with himself and his scanning result, </p>
<p>Din has been out in space for a very long time, he knows it when something isn’t right.</p>
<p>“Din….”  Doc finally approaches him, “It happens sometimes with early labor and delivery.  I’ve already scanned the babies, they’re fine but….”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz has always been calm when it comes to piloting ships because he’s cautious and doesn’t want to draw any attention on him.</p>
<p>But right now he’s being all fast and furious with the Crest, doesn’t matter how old the ship is.  It’s like she has turned back to her young reckless days with engines of fire again.  </p>
<p>The babies will not be born without their father there, he won’t allow it!  </p>
<p>The ship enters another hyperdrive, the sound of the ship’s components rattling is sweet to his ears.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the cottage,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is staring at Doc with the most indescribable feeling ever but then he nods, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand now”  His voice is soft,</p>
<p>“Din…”</p>
<p>“Can I at least have my son now?  I can hear him wailing, it’s his feeding time too….”  He says weakly,</p>
<p>“....Absolutely”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the Crest lands on its spot not so softly but soft enough not to break herself, Din will absolutely kill him if she got any dent on her.  Yes, with two newborn babies in his arms, Din still can definitely kick Paz’s ass.</p>
<p>Paz rushes out and races to his uncle’s cottage where Din’s at.  Wait for me babies, daddy is here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people already gathering outside and they immediately part way for him,</p>
<p>“Let me through, thank you”  Paz rushes in as if every second counts, </p>
<p>“Uncle”  He meets with Zilva who’s waiting outside at the living area, his face doesn’t look too good,</p>
<p>“Son, they’re waiting for you inside”  Zilva pats his shoulder firmly, Paz nods and immediately goes inside,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of his eyes is his husband laying on the floor with pillows stuffed at his backso his body is comfortably reclining, holding their tiny green son in his arms.  The child has already been breastfed but he refuses to let go of him, still holding on to his papa.  </p>
<p>And Din is breathing heavily as if he’s in pain, of course he’s on the verge of giving birth, he must be in pain.  Paz will never know what it’s like but at least he knows that.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....Paz”  Din gives him a weak smile, “You’re back”</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika...what’s going on, how are you”  Paz immediately kneels beside him, holding Din’s hand, it’s trembling.</p>
<p>“Looks like the babies….are coming early”  Din says between his breath, </p>
<p>“Yes? Well sure...I don’t mind seeing them early anyway”  Paz is all excited, and nervous, a lot,</p>
<p>But Din just looks at him and flashes him a weak smile, </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back on time….”  His voice is trembling and his eyes are glassy, </p>
<p>“Din?”  Paz is confused,</p>
<p>“At least...at least...I see you before…..before I….ouch!”  Din’s body flinches as another contraction hits him, </p>
<p>“Din! Doc help him! Please help him deliver the babies! He’s in pain!”  Paz immediately walks up to Doc.  If Doc didn’t know better he might have though Paz wanted to kill him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paz, I want you to listen to me carefully”  But Doc is still calm, inappropriately calm, and gloomy.  </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“He cannot give birth naturally” </p>
<p>Paz looks at him more carefully,</p>
<p>“What do you mean he can’t give birth naturally”  Paz asks, not so calmly,</p>
<p>He can hear his husband whimpering in pain and their son softly crying in the background, refuses to let go of him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour earlier, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But?”  Din asked even with sweats on his forehead, trying to breathe properly,</p>
<p>“Your water has already broken but your channel doesn’t open yet.  You cannot deliver them naturally, we have to perform C-section”  Doc informed him, </p>
<p>“Yes?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, because if we leave it for too long the babies will become suffocated inside your womb and it will endanger their lives and yours”</p>
<p>Din was thinking about it for a moment,</p>
<p>“Then what are we waiting for, just do it.  Don’t worry about my husband, he’ll be okay”  Din said almost desperately, Paz would be whining that he wasn’t here for the babies to come and see the world but he would get over it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din”  Doc called him more firmly, “Performing C-Section on you right now meaning that it will kill you”  He said,</p>
<p>Din is stunted for a moment, </p>
<p>“What?”  </p>
<p>“Because we’re lack of proper medical tools, we have nothing to stop you from bleeding and eventually….you will bleed until you die”  </p>
<p>Din just stared at him, he felt like he could hear every breathing and every heartbeat inside of him.</p>
<p>Doc was giving him the true information because he was a doctor and it needed to be subjected clearly, he was just doing his job even if it pained him real bad.  He had seen Din since the boy had been rescued into the tribe, patching his wounds when he injured himself in training.  He also witnessed Din’s father passing, never had he thought he would have to tell him this.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will die but the babies will be safe….right?”  Din asked, his voice was almost too light, his eyes too glassy,</p>
<p>“Yes, if we perform it on time”</p>
<p>“Then do it.  I don’t care about myself, please make sure the babies are safe”  Din spoke almost too fluently even if his own life was on the line, </p>
<p>“What about Paz?  Don’t you want to wait for him?”  </p>
<p>Din really was thinking about it, </p>
<p>“How much time do I have left?”  He asked almost breathlessly, </p>
<p>“Not more than two hours”  Doc informed truthfully,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was weighing on his mind, he didn’t want to risk anything with the babies, in fact he was ready to die for them to live.  But if he really got that time until his husband is back.  To see him for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....Let’s wait for him then”  </p>
<p>Din had decided.  He was willing to sacrifice himself for the babies but he wasn’t ready to go without seeing Paz for the last time, at least they would get to say their last words, say goodbye.  </p>
<p>Therefore;  Din was breastfeeding his son and waiting in pain until Paz would be back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz is standing still as the information sinks into his brain,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”  He growls, “That is not true.  He is not going to die! And the babies too!  We will stay together! All of us!”  </p>
<p>As expected, Paz unleashes his animalistic roar, so loud that people outside might also hear.  They don’t know for sure what’s happening but things don’t look good.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Armorer is also outside the cottage with everyone then she puts her hand on her chest armor and starts praying.</p>
<p>“May God and all our ancestors be with them”  </p>
<p>She says and others start doing the same, they’re all one family, can’t afford to lose any of them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not accept this! He will live! And our children will live too! There will be nobody die today! No one!”  </p>
<p>Paz is still shouting, almost screaming.</p>
<p>“Paz….”  Din calls him, that helps pulling him back to reality.  He quickly goes back by his side, holding his hand.</p>
<p>“Listen to him…”  Din tells him weakly, </p>
<p>“No...cyar’ika no...I don’t accept this.  This is not happening, you and I, we’re supposed to be together until the end of time.  We will see our children grow up together. I mean..it should be..it has to be a way!!”  </p>
<p>Paz keeps babbling and being all frustrated while Din just keeps looking at him, holding the whimpering baby on his chest.</p>
<p>He was told that his husband will have to die for their twin babies to live, that’s just too heartbreaking to be true. Even the strongest mandalorian would break into pieces.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off your helmet, let me see your face”  Din requests, as fragile and in pain as he is, he’s still so determined, </p>
<p>After a moment, Paz does, he slowly takes off his helmet, revealing his tearful face.  </p>
<p>Din’s hand touches his wet cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you.  And I will love you no matter where I’ll be”  Din just says that with sad smile and tears in his eyes, </p>
<p>“No...Cyar'ika...no no...I can’t...I can’t accept this.  I can’t live like this...I can’t live without you…”  Paz is almost choking on his words, </p>
<p>This is too painful, he feels like he’s dying himself.  </p>
<p>They just found each other and fell in love, even having babies together.</p>
<p>They’re supposed to live together as a family, being as happiest as they can be.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside in the living area,  Zilva is looking at Medine’s photo on the wall with wet blue eyes as he hears faint voices inside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i><br/>
‘No...I can’t..Medi.. I can’t live without you’ </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Yes you can. I had a good life with you, I regret nothing’ </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes his eyes and tears roll down his cheeks, the history is going to repeat itself?  Within his own family?</p>
<p>No….He can’t let that happen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being with you...and having our babies together...is already a blessing to me, more than I ever ask for…..”  Din says weakly, </p>
<p>He was always alone, always, and he thought he was going to be like that for the rest of his life.  Until he met his son.  The child who he almost gave up his life to protect.  Then this man came into his life, kept telling him how much he loved Din and wanted them to be together.  He even sacrificed himself for Din to live once which Din almost strangled the life out of him.  But that might run in their blood.  They always sacrifice themselves for their loved ones to live.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I regret nothing, Paz.  The life we have together, the child we help raising, and the two little souls we have helped create...”  Din continues as tears roll down his cheeks, </p>
<p>And they cry together, a large strong man breaks down in tears,</p>
<p>“No...no...this is not happening.  You will live…. We will live together…..”  He says in between his sobbing, </p>
<p>“I will always be with you, Paz….with all of our children…..”  </p>
<p>Din carefully peels off the baby who’s whimpering and holding on to Din like a clingy baby to a mother, as if he’s also sensing his Papa is in great pain and losing his life force little by little.  </p>
<p>Din looks into those big round wet eyes, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be strong my child, remember how much I love you”  </p>
<p>He is in a lot of pain but he needs to do this properly or else he will regret it even afterlife.  This might be the last time he will see this face, more tears roll down before he kisses the child’s forehead.  </p>
<p>“Papa…”  Little Nadine whimpers, he doesn’t want to let go, </p>
<p>“Take him please, I don’t want him to see any of these”  Din tells Paz with determination in his eyes, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By these he means, his papa being cut opened and dead from blood loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hold on to each other and cry, Paz feels like he’s losing his soul.  It is the very last moment for them and Doc is patiently waiting.  He’s sad beyond words but he has to do his job, as a doctor, as one who cares for them deeply.  To deliver their babies safely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell them about me okay?  Tell them they mean the world to me and I love them with all my heart”  Din requests his last wish with tearful eyes but beautiful smile,</p>
<p>Paz just can’t answer, he can’t take this moment, it’s too painful.  He can’t let go of him…</p>
<p>Then Din’s body jerks up as another contraction hits him and he screams painfully.</p>
<p>“Din! Din no!”  Paz almost screams with him, </p>
<p>“Please go and wait outside, we need to sedate him so he will feel the least pain”  Doc tries to tell him,</p>
<p>“No! I won’t go anywhere! I won’t let anyone cut him open!”  Paz screams as he stands his ground, </p>
<p>“But it’s the only way...or else we will lose them all!”  Doc tells him, </p>
<p>“Cut me….save the babies”  Din spits through his gritted teeth, he’s ready for that.  The pain is so much he’s whimpering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time, many other men come in, force putting Paz’s helmet back on as trying to restrain him, dragging him out before he goes insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din! No! Nooooooooooooo!”  Paz is being taken away, </p>
<p>“Papa!”  Baby Nadine is also wailing and trying to reach out to his papa but is also being taken away, </p>
<p>Din looks at them until they’re out of his sight.  </p>
<p>He loves them with all his heart and he will see them again in the stars.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it, Doc.  Please save my babies…..”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After being dragged outside, Paz is all screaming and yelling.  He crouches down and keeps hitting fists on the sand like a lunatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is not supposed to be like this.  This is supposed to be the best day of his life!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Armorer is also looking down, she has nothing to say.  She’s losing her brother’s son.  Other wives start weeping, this shouldn’t be happening to anyone especially Din, he’s actually such a beautiful soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Zilva walks out of his cottage, fully equipped with weapons.  Projecting all the formidable auras like when he was once the tribe’s leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you heading to”  The Armorer asks sharply,</p>
<p>“I will not witness Medi’s and my son die today, chief.  Not when I’m still breathing”  He says firmly, “I will hijack the nearest medical ship and kidnap the medical team.  I’m sure they have the tools that can help Din with his delivery without having to lose him”</p>
<p>“But…. if you lead them here, our covert will be compromised”  The Armorer says, </p>
<p>“Don’t worry chief, I will kill anyone who expose our hideouts and I will turn myself in after Din and the babies are safe”</p>
<p>“.....You might not ever come out again”  Hijacking and kidnapping medical people are serious crimes, he will be locked up for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>“I know and I’m fine with it.  I’m already old and I’ve lived long enough anyway”  He says almost casually it sounds ironic, “As long as my family is safe”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you”  Paz stands up from the sand, </p>
<p>“No, stay with them.  Make sure they’re safe, I’ll be quick”  Zilva tells him firmly, “They need you here”  </p>
<p>“But...what about you?”</p>
<p>“As Chief says, I might not come out to see any of you again but hey, it’s totally worth it”  He pats Paz’s shoulder firmly, he’s willing to do this.  He will trade his own life with theirs.  </p>
<p>“Take care of them for me, son.  I’m proud of you”</p>
<p>Then Paz hugs him, they share the tight hug, the hug of a family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the cottage, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is breathing lightly as he’s waiting for the sedative drug to work at its full so he won’t feel too much pain, he will sleep in peace and his babies will be safe and alive.</p>
<p>His hands keep rubbing his belly where the twins are moving, ready to be out and see the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Be strong my children, remember how much I love you…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In less than ten minutes”  Doc informs him, the knife is fully charged and ready, he’s willing to wait until the last minute, until Din is passing out fully so he won’t feel any unbearable pain. </p>
<p>Din feels like he can hear all the nervous systems in his body, they are beating and slowing down in every minute.  His breathing, his heartbeat.  </p>
<p>He is scared but he’s willing to do this for his babies.  Thinking of two beautiful babies laughing and being full of life, that’s already encouraging his soul and he’s not afraid anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will rest in peace and go to see his father after this.</p>
<p>Papa….I’m going to meet you soon.</p>
<p>His wet eyes close as he’s feeling relaxed all over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..Din….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somebody is calling him….?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..No...he’s going into sleep...he must be hearing things…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wake up Din.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time the sound is very clear to his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyelids suddenly open and he sees it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside him is a very familiar figure, glowing brightly in the dim light, with a familiar face looking down at him.</p>
<p>It’s impossible…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.............Papa…”  Din murmurs, </p>
<p>It’s really him, that face, that armor.  Din is not even blinking, as if the figure will disappear if he does,</p>
<p>‘It’s not your time, Din’  </p>
<p>That voice, his eyes become teary again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s really his Papa.  In full armor and cape as if he just walks out of the photo on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....I must be dreaming and you are in my dream…..”  Din keeps murmuring, </p>
<p>Yes, that must be it, because the pain in him is slowly subsided, and his Papa is even here.</p>
<p>“Are you here for me?”  Din asks, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medine shakes his head, ‘It’s not your time, Din.  You will not die today, I will not allow it’  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s really him, determined and powerful tone of voice that takes no shit from no one.  Din’s father who he has mourned and missed all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...it’s the only way...or else my babies will die….”  Din tells him, in his dream, </p>
<p>He shakes his head again, </p>
<p>‘You will live and the babies will not die’  He insists, </p>
<p>Even as a ghost he’s still almighty, Din is chilled.</p>
<p>“How….?”  </p>
<p>His father, or the reminiscence of his on Din’s mind, just nods,</p>
<p> </p><p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilva is patting his nephew’s back for the last time,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better hurry now”  </p>
<p>“...Goodbye, uncle”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods and about to head to his ship…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me”</p>
<p>“!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody immediately turns to the unfamiliar voice, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mandalorians?  You look like mandalorians.  Is this your place?  We’re looking for someone”  </p>
<p>In front of them is an IG-11 droid who seems to appear out of nowhere and everybody is aiming their weapon at the droid.</p>
<p>“Please no, we come in peace”  The droid is waving the small portable white flag as the sign of truce.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What in da freakin’ hell?! How come this IG droid is here!  When did their covert being compromised?!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait.  Please don’t shoot”  </p>
<p>Another person enters the scene, raising his both arms up as the sign of surrender and goodwill.  </p>
<p>An ugnaught.  And both of them look very familiar in Paz’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuiil?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you all again soon!</p>
<p>//Runs and hides in swamp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. & Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Finally someone I know...phew…”  The old ugnaught sighs with relief but both himself and the droid are still having their hands up, they’re that afraid.</p><p>“We were trying to send signal asking for permission to land but nobody answers so we just land over there because we saw some habitats here”  Kuiil points to his small ship not too far away, </p><p> </p><p>The mandalorians still fix their eyes on their unexpected guests.  All of them are gathering here that’s why nobody picked up the signal.  It’s been a long time..no...it has never been anyone outside the tribe coming to their covert.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this person?”  asked the Armorer, her tone is fully authorized, </p><p>“Yes, he’s Din’s acquaintance.  He gave us the scanning device which Doc is using for the tribe right now”  Paz explains, still confused of how the ugnaught is here, </p><p>“And the droid?”  She asks again,</p><p>“Some kind of his helper”  </p><p>“And what is his business here?”</p><p>“I would never know”  Paz answers honestly,</p><p> </p><p>“Well…..”  </p><p>Everybody turns back to the ugnaught, </p><p>“I am here for Din”  The ugnaught takes this opportunity to answer that question, with a tribe of mandalorians in front of his very eyes, it’s pretty overwhelming.</p><p>“For Din? How?”  Paz asks, </p><p>“I want to visit him about his pregnancy, is it okay?”  He politely asks, </p><p>“He...he’s giving birth to the babies right now… and….and….”  Paz cannot finish the rest as he’s on the verge of breaking down in tears again, </p><p>“We’re losing him because he chose the babies over himself”  The Armorer finishes for him, she doesn’t trust the ugnaught, yet, but he seems harmless.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...you don’t have proper medical tools and a team for his delivery?”  He asks, </p><p>“No.  That’s why I am on my way to steal the ship and the medical team now.  And if you tell anyone about this I will have to silence you too”  Zilva is about to walk to his ship, </p><p>“Oh no, you don’t have to do that”  Kuiil tells him, “We have the tools”</p><p> </p><p>And everyone turns back at him, all visors are on him that’s pretty menacing and amusing at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“....You do?” asks Zilva, </p><p>“Yes, IG please”  He tells his droid,</p><p>“Roger that”  And the droid walks back to their ship,</p><p>“What do you mean you have the tools? You mean the proper medical tools that can perform C-Section on Din without having to lose him?!”  Paz walks up to him, he wants the clear answer and he wants it now!</p><p>“It’s not super high quality according to Utrobro galaxy’s medical standard of C-Section performing medical tools specification book section 99 chapter 22 but it will do”  The ugnaught explains calmly, </p><p> </p><p>All of them gasp, is it true? Can it be real?  When they’re in desperate need and the old ugnaught and his IG droid just appear to their rescue just like that?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Paz walks up to him and kneels down so they will be face to face, eye to eye,</p><p>“Please tell me you can stop him from losing his life in giving birth”  He asks firmly,</p><p>“I need to check on him first”</p><p>“I do not accept any other consequence!”  Paz punches his fist on the sandy beach, the ugnaught feels like he’s bounced up a bit, </p><p>“Well…”  He clears his throat, “I take a good look at his scanning result and it appears to me that he has a high tendency to go into labor and give birth early.  In that case, his birthing channel might not develop and open fully so he cannot give birth naturally.  It comes to my concern that you will have to perform cesarean on him in that case.  Din once mentioned that there’s not enough proper medical tools in your tribe so I was worried about him.  Then I decide to pay him a visit and also bring the tools with me”  </p><p> </p><p>IG-11 is walking back with the cart full of medical devices.  It gives everyone hope like the bright sunlight of the new day.</p><p> </p><p>Paz almost breaks in tears, in fact he’s looking at everything through his wet eyes already.</p><p>“Tell me you can help him.  Promise me you can help him deliver our babies without losing any of them”  </p><p>That's a pretty hard promise to make especially in this life and death situation, even the best doctors wouldn’t give their words.</p><p>But the old ugnaught finally nods,</p><p>“All through my life, I’ve assisted in more than 1,000 childbirth deliveries, 80 of them were male pregnancy species.  If there’s anything I can do in this vast galaxy, I will help Din deliver the babies safely”</p><p> </p><p>That’s more than enough and Paz feels like he’s sobbing inside his helmet, in the darkest moment of his life, finally the light has been shone upon them.</p><p>Zilva immediately rushes in, “If you really can help him then come, quickly, before everything is too late and we lose him”  </p><p>Kuiil nods and about to follow him into the cottage, </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think we can let an outsider inside our tribe”  The Armorer speaks up and her tone isn’t to be reasoned with.</p><p>All of them turn to her, especially Paz and Zilva, she’s the tribe’s oldest and the matriarch, she exists to maintain their rules.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief! I know the rules but we cannot discuss this right now!  Din’s life is on the line!”  Zilva almost shouts at her, </p><p>“Still, rules are rules”  Her tone is cold, “Our tribe exists up until now because we have strict rules to follow”</p><p>Everybody gulps and the atmosphere is boiling up to the point that some bloodshed might happen because Zilva is baring his teeth and Paz is growling beneath his helmet, </p><p>“But”  She continues, “He’s considered as medical support and we allow medical support from outsider as long as it is safe and secured”</p><p>Once she says that, the heavy atmosphere is immediately lifted.</p><p> </p><p>“Go quickly, save Din Djarin”  She orders,</p><p>Zilva nods to her and quickly leads the ugnaught and the droid inside.</p><p>The Armorer lets out a long sigh as Paz approaches her,</p><p>“I almost challenged you for that moments ago”  He confesses, </p><p>Nothing and no one should come between him and his family’s safety, </p><p>“I know”  She says coolly, “I just need to inform it beforehand, it’s a proper ritual.  I will not witness Medine’s son dying today too”  </p><p>The Armorer is the tribe matriarch and the rule keeper but she’s not heartless, quite the opposite.</p><p>“Right now just pray for them”  She adds, </p><p>Everybody nods, they acknowledge her kindness.</p><p>What she didn’t mention is that, she can always kill them if they fail……</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Doc!”  </p><p>Doc almost drops his knife when Zilva bursts in, </p><p>“What are you doing!”  </p><p>“We got news Doc!  I won’t lose my son anymore, we have someone who has proper tools!”  Zilva motions to the old ugnaught, </p><p>“Really?”  </p><p>“Yes! He’s the one who assembled the scanning device we’re using right now”  </p><p>“Hello”  Kuiil waves, </p><p>“Dear God and our ancestors….”  Doc even murmurs, “Your skill is very impressive if you really can perform C-Section on him without losing him then we’re very grateful”  </p><p>“I am honored but let me check him properly first”  Kuiil is about to walk in to check on Din who’s laying on the floor, </p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait, you cannot see his face, if you’re not his family members or the tribe doctor.  It is forbidden”   Doc tells him, </p><p>“Oh… then can we set up some kind of curtain?  I don’t need to see his face to help him deliver the babies, just his genitals”  </p><p>That's a good and quite a straightforward statement.</p><p>“I think that can be arranged”  Doc nods, </p><p>Zilva quickly brings them the large blanket and hangs it up as a curtain over Din, preventing Din’s face from being seen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Dad…?”  </p><p>Din’s voice calls him weakly as he sees him, he wakes up because of the noises inside the room, as he thought he was not going to wake up again, </p><p>“Din, hang in there son.  Your friend is here to help you”  Zilva quickly tells him as he finishes knotting the blanket, </p><p>“....my friend?”  </p><p>“Yes, the ugnaught”  </p><p>Din’s eyes widen at the information,  “Kuiil…?”  </p><p>“Yes, he’s here to help you son”  Zilva sheds another tear, he won’t lose his and Medi’s son anymore, if the old ugnaught can do it successfully as he claimed, </p><p> </p><p>Din glances at his side, his Papa isn’t there anymore.  Was he really just dreaming?  But it was so real.  </p><p>“Be strong, son”  Zilva gives him the last pat on his hair before quickly leaving because he cannot bear to witness the vulnerable moment of his son undergoing operation, it’s too sensitive for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Din, can you hear me?”  </p><p>That voice, “Kuiil?”</p><p>“Yes, good to see you again, without actually seeing your face of course”  </p><p>“You’re here…?”  </p><p>“Yes, I’m worried about you.  Anyway, let’s talk later, let me check your condition for a moment okay? Just lay still”</p><p>Then Kuiil manages to run a scanning all over Din’s body, the hologram result is floating in the air.  Kuiil is examining it for a moment.  </p><p>“Looks like we don’t have to perform Cesarean on you, son”  Kuiil informs, </p><p>“What?”</p><p>That surprises both Din and Doc.  </p><p> </p><p>“We just need to open your channel, everything else already forms its way from the womb to the birthing canal, only the thin wall here left but looks like it’s dilating as well”  Kuiil explains,</p><p>Doc is examining the scanning result with awe, it’s really as the ugnaught said.  His well assembled device really shows the internal scanning results clearly.</p><p>“In that case I recommend you to give birth naturally, your body will suffer less and recover sooner than cesarean operation”  </p><p> </p><p>Din is breathing hard.  Really? As he’s already prepared to sacrifice himself for his babies to live, he doesn’t have to do that anymore.  Tears swelling his eyes with super overwhelming feelings.</p><p>So this is what Papa meant, he told Din to wait because the help was on the way.  </p><p> </p><p>“Now let me check your birthing area, please relax okay?”  Kuiil is inspecting Din’s lower part with special goggles and small flashlight on his head,</p><p>“Okay”  Din nods to himself and tries to stay calm, hell he’s giving birth so it’s okay to let Kuiil inspect his genitals down there.  He feels the soft push underneath his testicles above his anus, it’s a little embarrassing but it’s okay, the pain in his stomach is too intense to be worried about everything else.  </p><p>“We should be able to open it right here”  Kuiil presses his finger to that specific area that looks like a soft thin wall of skin.  </p><p>“How?”  Doc asks,</p><p>“It’s dilating”  Kuiil says and it really is, the channel is opening but very little, “But I’m afraid it won’t be opened to its full size by the time the first baby is coming.  We need to cut it open”</p><p>Din inhales sharply with that, </p><p> </p><p>“Din, we have to cut your channel open for babies delivery okay? Don’t worry we will put on anesthetic and you shouldn’t lose too much blood”  Kuiil tells him, </p><p>“Okay”  Din nods with himself, “Do it”  </p><p>He’s already prepared his heart to die, this is small comparing to that.  He’s not afraid of anything anymore.  </p><p>“I am going to inject you with a medical substance that will help producing more amniotic fluid in your body so it will help with smooth delivery”</p><p>Din just nods, somehow he still has the sedative shot in him, it’s kind of dreamy for him now.</p><p>“And oh, I have to inform you that IG is here too”  </p><p>Din’s eyelids suddenly open, </p><p> </p><p>“What?!?!”  He’s not sleepy anymore, looking around in panic.</p><p>“He’s the nurse droid here, please rest assured and don’t panic”  </p><p>Too late Din is already panicked, his heart rate increases suddenly.</p><p>IG has turned off his verbal system because he’s afraid that Din still does not accept him, and he expects it right.  </p><p>“Don’t let it get near me!”  Din screams, the thing he dislikes the most at his most vulnerable state, Noooooooooooo.</p><p>“Din please listen.  I cannot do this alone.  I need him here with us, he’s here to help you and your babies.  Trust me”  Kuiil emphasizes his words, </p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Paz is waiting outside restlessly.  He feels like he’s forgotten something but he doesn’t remember what it is.  Hell, he doesn’t care anymore, as long as Din and babies are safe!</p><p>He totally forgot that his husband doesn’t like droids, especially that droid.</p><p>“Eh?”  Their little green son is being held in his arms to calm down in this situation, himself too maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Back inside the cottage,</p><p> </p><p>“You can shut down my system or terminate me after this”  </p><p>IG-11 who was quiet all along finally speaks up,</p><p>“But I need to fulfill my duty and purpose as a nurse droid.  I will help you deliver the babies safely.  All of you will be safe”  </p><p>Din stares at the curtain, he’s still breathing hard.  How can he trust this droid? Doesn’t he have any choice? But his babies’ lives and his own are on the line now.  The more he panicked, the worse it’s going to be.  </p><p>“If you trust me, please trust my judgment”  Kuiil is almost pleading, </p><p>Din just slumps back on the floor, </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever...just...please...help my babies… help them….”  He finally gives in, he doesn’t have enough life force for this anymore, he needs to focus more on the delivery.</p><p>“Good, we will help all of you”  Kuiil nods and works quickly with the droid, </p><p>The shot has been prepared to be injected into Din, Kuiil and IG are touching on Din’s large tummy to search for the right spot.</p><p>“It’s right here”  The gland that alerts the body to produce more ominous fluid, </p><p>IG has the syringe shot in his hand, he’s the one who’s doing it because he’s more accurate than human and the old ugnaught,</p><p>“It’s just like an ant bite”  He says,</p><p>Whatever…. Din just closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing then he feels it, a shot into his body on his lower stomach, it really is like an ant bite.  Din is going into labour right now, nothing can top that.  </p><p>And another shot between his legs, the anesthetic, now that hurts a little more that he winces because he’s super sensitive down there.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, looks like the fluid in your womb is increasing, good good”  Both Kuiil and Doc are checking the scanning hologram, it looks good and they feel relieved.  </p><p>Din is still trying to breathe properly, he wishes he has someone with him.  Paz and his uncle might get too excited to the point of smashing this cottage to pieces so they’re not allowed in here.  His son is too naive to be in this kind of situation.</p><p>Papa….Din thinks of him, Din knows his Papa is always with him.  Protect me in this, Papa.  I am giving birth to your grandchildren.  </p><p>Then a hand slips under the curtain, it’s a human hand but it looks different.  Like a prosthetic one.</p><p> </p><p>“You can hold my prosthetic hand for comfort while we’re waiting for the anesthetic to work fully”  IG says,</p><p>“What da heck!”  Din whispers, he doesn’t even have strength to speak in full voice, </p><p>“I’ve had this especially made for this mission because I know you don’t like droid’s hands.  Try it, it’s very soft and real”  </p><p>“Grrrrrr”  Din is growling with himself, he’s come down to this situation?? Really??</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I think we can perform the operation now”  Kuiil tests pressing on the area and there’s no response from nervous system, it’s already been numb.  </p><p>They’re all geared up, masks and gloves on, it’s time.  </p><p>“You won’t feel too much pain, just a little, let us know if it’s too much”  </p><p>“Alright”  Din nods, his heart is beating faster, </p><p>Without realizing it, his hand grabs the prosthetic hand and he grabs it tight.  Hell, it doesn’t feel that bad, he will take what’s available.  </p><p>Then his whole body jerks up as another contraction hits him, this time it's more intense than what he had before.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  He screams his lungs out, </p><p>“We have to cut it now or else it won’t be on time.  The baby is already moving into the canal”  Kuiil says, </p><p>Shit shit shit.  It hurts and it’s real!  The baby is coming out of me now!!  </p><p> </p><p>Paz is super restless especially when he hears Din screaming, he’s tearing himself apart because he wants to go inside to check on Din but he can’t!  He won’t be any help.  </p><p> </p><p>The sharp knife cuts down and opens the channel, the fluid flows out immediately.  The clothes and floor are all wet with fluid and blood.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, push now! Push!”  </p><p>Din is grunting and arching himself up, this is like the worst pain he has ever had.  But he can do this, he knows he can do this.  He breathes in and then he pushes.  </p><p>“G...Grrrrr…..AAAAHHHHHHH!”  </p><p>“We see the head now.  Keep going!”  </p><p>Din isn’t sure anymore whose voice it is, Kuiil or Doc or even IG.  </p><p>He breathes in again, grits his teeth, and pushes the hardest as he can.  At the same time feeling his own body being split in half.</p><p> </p><p>Then there’s the sound of baby crying.</p><p> </p><p>Din tries opening his wet eyes as he’s panting hard.  The tiny newborn baby is being placed on his chest.  </p><p>“Here’s your daughter, Din”  Doc places her on Din’s chest,</p><p>Din immediately holds on to the baby, still wet and covered in both blood and fluid, crying on top of her lung.  Tears roll down his cheeks immediately.  </p><p>“Hey there….”  Din’s voiceless voice speaks as he’s looking at the baby through his wet eyes, it was the worst pain in his life but now he feels like it’s all gone and he’s smiling.  </p><p>“My daughter….”  Din murmurs against the baby’s head, still wet but smells like some kind of milk and powder and it’s good.  </p><p>“Finally we meet huh….”  His tears roll down again, this time from happiness, he’s so grateful that he got to see his baby with his own eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Outside the cottage, </p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasps once the baby’s crying is heard.</p><p>“The baby! That’s the baby’s crying!”  </p><p>Paz is losing his damn mind already, his hands on his helmet, pulling his own hair through it if possible.  </p><p> </p><p>The cottage door is opened and IG-11 is at the door,</p><p>“The first baby is born safely.  It’s a girl”  He informs,</p><p>Paz immediately jumps,</p><p>“A girl! It’s a girl!”  </p><p>“Yes yes yes! It’s a girl! Rarrrwwwwwwwww!”  </p><p>Both Paz and Zilva are squeezing each other, they jump up and down and scream because they can’t contain themselves anymore.<br/>
Everyone is happy for them, the Armorer is having her hand on her own chest and laughs, she’s super relieved and happy.  </p><p> </p><p>Back inside the cottage,</p><p> </p><p>The baby is taken from Din to be cleaned and examined thoroughly but overall she’s doing fine.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay Din?”  Doc asks, wiping his sweaty forehead,</p><p>“I’m okay…”  Din nods, after seeing his first baby, he’s much more alive now even though giving birth to her used almost all of his life force, but he still has to do it one more time.  And he’s not afraid.</p><p>“....is she alright?”  Din asks, he can hear the baby softly whimpering as she’s being cleaned and weighted, </p><p>“She looks good if you ask me”  Doc tells him, and Din smiles, </p><p>“You did great”  </p><p>Din nods, now his world has become clearer after seeing his daughter’s face.  Wrinkled everywhere and a crying face.  Din loves her with all his heart already.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, the second is coming anytime now.  Let me know if you feel the contraction, Din”  Kuiil is monitoring the scanning hologram, Din is not losing too much blood but it will be better if this is over soon so they can stop the bleeding and stitch his cut.  </p><p>Din nods, as he wants to see his baby again he also rubs on his stomach, another one is still coming and God, may everything be alright.  </p><p>He’s breathing harder and then he feels it, another contraction hits and he grunts painfully.</p><p>“I think...I think this is the one…...ARRRRHHHHHHH!”  </p><p>“The second baby is moving into the canal”  Kuiil reads the movement on the hologram and he’s prepared.  </p><p>“Keep pushing, Din”  </p><p>“Eeerrrrrrhhhhhh…...AAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!”  Again, the indescribable feelings of both pain and cramp and it’s ripping his body apart. </p><p> </p><p>He can do this.  He can do this. He can do this. He can do this!</p><p>Papa! Give me strength!  </p><p> </p><p>He pushes with all the life force left in him.  Then there’s another crying sound.  Din is panting.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here’s your second daughter”  The second baby is placed on Din’s chest still covered with blood and slime just like her twin sister.<br/>
And yes she’s crying out loud too, this one is also a strong one.  </p><p>“My baby….”  Din murmurs as tears roll down his cheeks again, </p><p>Now he’s sobbing, it’s over.  Everything is over and his twins are out to see the world safely.  He wants to cry tears of joy and relief, like the whole galaxy of pressure and pain is lifted off of him.  </p><p> </p><p>Paz is on the verge of pulling another tree out when he hears the second baby’s crying, yes he has already pulled one out to relieve his frustration.  </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that!”  </p><p>“Yes, I did!”  Zilva answers him, </p><p> </p><p>The cottage door opened again, and it’s the droid again.  Everybody is gasping with expectation.</p><p>“The second baby is born safely.  It’s a girl”  </p><p> </p><p>Paz screams and jumps, “A girl! I have two daughters!”  </p><p>He keeps jumping and rolling on the sandy ground, he absolutely cannot contain himself.  </p><p>“Yes! And...and the father? How is Din?”  Zilva asks, </p><p>“We will keep reporting and will let you in once everything is ready”  </p><p>With that, IG closes the door.</p><p>But Paz and Zilva are still jumping and hugging each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I have two girls! Can you believe that!!”  Paz keeps jumping and screaming, </p><p>He’s crying happy tears underneath his helmet now, it’s brutally emotional as he thought he was going to lose them all.  </p><p>Other mandalorians are all cheering, congratulating him, hugging and lifting him up.  He’s the man of the day!</p><p> </p><p>The Armorer sighs with relief, she holds on to her mythosaur pendant around her neck that she got from her master a long time ago, the one she loved as a mother.  Medine’s adoptive mother.  </p><p>‘You got great-grandchildren, master’  </p><p> </p><p>Zilva is laughing and shedding his happy tears, he’s super relieved.</p><p>Then suddenly he feels it, a pair of arms hugging him from behind.</p><p>He freezes and immediately turns around, there’s nobody there.  Just a beautiful calm sea and soft breeze touching his face.</p><p> </p><p>What….no...no...it can’t be….it…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>…… ‘Always’.....</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A very familiar voice rings through his ears, and tears roll down his cheeks without realizing it.  </p><p>He’s here, he’s here with all of them.  His one and only love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>‘Always’.........</i>
</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Inside the cottage,</p><p> </p><p>The second baby is also taken away from Din to be cleaned and examined thoroughly.  Din is breathing lightly as he feels the world around him is becoming blurred.</p><p> </p><p>“His blood pressure is going low”  Kuiil reads from the scanning result, “Prepare the device in case we need to do CPR!”  </p><p> </p><p>What is going on around him?  But he doesn’t care anymore, his babies are safe.  And he feels like he’s falling asleep again….</p><p>Then his eyelids close.</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>……………</p><p> </p><p>…………….Din……………..</p><p> </p><p>……...??</p><p> </p><p>Papa?</p><p> </p><p>Din opens his eyes weakly, </p><p> </p><p>And there he is, his papa is smiling at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Papa...I did it.  My twin babies….your grandchildren…”  Din speaks his voiceless voice and his face is smiling sleepily, </p><p>‘I know.  You did great son.  I’m proud of you’  </p><p> </p><p>Both Doc and Kuiil are helping with Din’s pulse and wound.  But it looks like his heart rate is dropped.</p><p>“IG! Have the CPR device ready!”  Kuiil shouts, </p><p>“Yes”  </p><p>The babies’s soft whimpering can be heard in the background.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re with me….Papa….”  Another tear rolls from his eye, </p><p>‘I’m always with you, Din’</p><p>With that, Din smiles,  “Chief said the same thing, did you talk to her?”  </p><p>Medine puts his hand on his forehead, it’s so warm and real.  It’s the nicest feeling in the world even if he feels like his body doesn’t respond much anymore, like he’s going to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m with you always, Din.  Always’</p><p>“........Papa……”  His eyelids close, and his breathing is lighter, </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>‘Always….’  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>……..</p><p> </p><p>…………….</p><p> </p><p>……………………...</p><p> </p><p>“Papa”  </p><p>Din’s eyes suddenly open as he hears another voice calling Papa...not his voice.  </p><p>And he meets with a pair of big round eyes and very familiar perky big ears.</p><p>“....Na….dine?!?!”  </p><p>“Papa”  The kid has his tiny three fingers paw on his forehead, the same spot his Papa did just now.  </p><p>“How come...you’re here…?!”  Din is murmuring in shock but he’s too weak to move, </p><p>Then the child closes his eyes as he’s concentrating on something.</p><p>Din feels like some kind of force is flowing inside his body from his kid’s hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Son...what are you doing….?”  </p><p> </p><p>The device beeps as Din’s body scanning result changes.  </p><p>Kuiil is trying to close Din’s wound to stop him from bleeding that’s causing his body to weaken right now.  But then the bleeding stops, and even more the wound is healing itself.  </p><p> </p><p>“What in the nine galaxies…..”  He exclaims softly as he’s witnessing the moment with awe, </p><p>“Kuiil, come look at his scanning result.  Everything is going back to normal”  IG says, </p><p>And it’s true, Din’s pulse and heartbeat are going back to normal rate.  </p><p>“What is going on….?”  Kuiil murmurs, can he heal himself just like that.  </p><p> </p><p>Then the child takes his hand off Din’s forehead, now he feels his body can move normally, like it’s full of life once again.  All the pain and fatigue are completely gone, as if they never existed.  Din gets up to sit, </p><p>“Son?”  He’s testing himself, he can move his arms and legs, they’re like normal.  Din touches between his legs, no blood and no pain at all, shit!  He just gave birth! To twins!  Was it a dream?!</p><p>“Papa”  The child still looks at him with the most adorable big eyes, looks like he’s concerned about his Papa.</p><p>“You save me son? Again?”  Din lifts his son up, he still doesn’t understand what’s going on but all the pain is gone from his body, maybe one of his son’s magics?</p><p>“You can heal….Oh god”  He holds his son in his arms, as he thought he’s already witnessed all of his magics, his son has always been a good surprise and wonders.</p><p> </p><p>“Din?!”  Doc is shocked, how come he’s just become well as if nothing ever happened, as if he didn’t go through one of the most heart wrenching childbirths at all.</p><p>“Oh Doc…. erm… looks like my son saves me again”  </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I would never know”  He answers honestly, </p><p>“You’re okay Din?”  That’s Kuiil’s voice, he’s worried but he can’t get behind the curtain, </p><p>“Yes, I’m okay now.  Thank you”  Din looks around and he finds it, his helmet.  He quickly puts it on so he can meet his lifesaver properly.</p><p>Then he emerges from behind the curtain, holding his little child in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I don’t expect you to get up and walk so soon”  Even an old ugnaught like Kuiil who has seen many things in the galaxy, this still shook him.  </p><p>“Well….it looks like my son saved me again, I guess”  Din shrugs, his clothes still stained with blood and fluid, damn.  </p><p> </p><p>Then he sees them, two newborn babies neatly wrapped in bundles in the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“My babies…”  Din quickly goes to them, </p><p>The babies are laying still, only moving a little.  They’re tired from crying and making their ways into the world maybe, gosh that was painful!  But it doesn’t matter now, Din got them, safe and sound.  </p><p>“This is baby A and this is baby B”  IG introduces both of them with his prosthetic hands, “They’re both thoroughly examined and healthy”</p><p>“....Thank you”  Din looks at it, yeah maybe he really thanks the droid this time, </p><p>“I can hold him for now if you want”  The droid offers, he means the little green child Din’s holding.  </p><p>“The babies need your body warmth so you will have to hold them for awhile, Din”  Doc tells him, </p><p>“Oh alright, thank you”  Din finally hands his son over to the droid which the child doesn’t mind, he blinks his big eyes, </p><p>“Hello”  The droid greets and the baby chirps back, </p><p> </p><p>Then the newborn babies are handed to Din, one by one.  Din feels his eyes wet again.  </p><p>His babies, his twin baby girls.  Finally they’re out to see the world safely.  He sniffles beneath his helmet, gosh he wants to kiss them and hold them forever.</p><p>Look at them, so precious and tiny in his arms but also larger than his own life, like they’re his whole galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside so you can be alone with them”  Doc says, </p><p>“Yes thank you.  I’ll talk to you later, Kuiil, IG.  Thank you so much, really”  Din turns to tell them, he’s completely grateful they’re here for him but he has to be with the babies now, </p><p>“It’s my honor”  Kuiil smiles at him, </p><p>How could Din just heal himself and walk around freely like none of the childbirth ever happened, they can catch up about that later, this is the vast galaxy and it’s full of wonders anyway.  Now he has done his job and he’s super relieved.  </p><p>“Please don’t go back yet, stay with us for now, we need to talk properly.  Son you wanna come?”  </p><p>Little Nadine is reaching out to his Papa so he’s let down on the floor and walks after him with his short limbs.  The little bodyguard is on duty again, looking super cute.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The cottage door is opened again, Paz and Zilva are already waiting right behind the door, they’re not at all alert.</p><p> </p><p>“They are all safe and very healthy.  Please go in and see them”  IG informs them, </p><p>Paz is already on his knees, grabbing the old ugnaught’s arms, </p><p>“Thank you so much.  I can never thank you enough.  We’re forever in debt to you”  He means it,</p><p>“I just did what I had to do”  Kuiil says kindly,</p><p>“We’re serious, my family is in debt to you now.  Please let us know if you want anything, we will do it for you right away”  Zilva adds,</p><p>“Well...some fish would be nice.  I haven’t had fish for awhile now”  The old ugnaught says with a small smile,</p><p>“I’ll make sure you get your fish”</p><p>“Alright, go inside please.  They’re waiting for you”  Kuiil motions them the way, </p><p> </p><p>Paz clears his throat, he’s going to meet his twin babies, his daughters.  Holy blurrg he’s super excited but also nervous as hell!  And He’s happy, very very happy.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the bedroom,</p><p> </p><p>Din is on the bed, holding two bundles of babies in his arms.  His helmet is already off as well as his stained clothes, just a thin blanket wraps around him and their little green son is beside him, fixing his big round eyes at them with wonders.  </p><p> </p><p>“Din….son?”  Paz finally realizes that their son is in here? When?  Think about it, he didn’t notice his son was gone at all.  Another best fatherhood’s moment for him, his teleportation magic maybe.</p><p>“Paz...come in.  Meet your daughters”  Din looks at him with the most beautiful smile, </p><p>Paz walks to him and takes off his helmet to be able to see the babies with his own eyes.  </p><p>Two beautiful faces of the babies wrapping in bundles, Paz almost chokes in tears.  </p><p>“Aren’t they the cutest?”  Din asks with wide smile, </p><p>“The most beautiful….I’ve ever seen”  Paz is crying, he really is.  It’s super overwhelming, seeing his babies for the very first time.   </p><p> </p><p>His hand touches the baby’s head gently but firmly, his hand is super large compared to the baby’s head.  </p><p>“This is Baby A and this one is Baby B”  Din introduces both of them in his arms, still cannot believe these two really came out of him, whoo.</p><p>They’re twins but they’re not identical so they’re a bit different from each other, but very similar.  </p><p>“You did it, Din.  My love, my strong husband, my forever love”  They press their foreheads together as both of them sniffling, the moment is super surreal.  Din has given birth to the twins and he’s still alive.</p><p>“You’re okay?”  As if suddenly remembering he has just gone through childbirth, </p><p>“Yes, our son saves me again”  </p><p>They look at the little child standing beside Din on the bed, he’s a little bodyguard on duty.</p><p>“How?”  </p><p>“He heals me”</p><p>“He can do that?”</p><p>“I think he can now”  Din shrugs and smiles,</p><p> </p><p>They hold on to each other again, Paz is holding them all in his big strong arms, this is his family.  One and whole.  Whatever it is, they will talk about details later.  All of them are safe now and they’re just so blessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna hold the baby?”  </p><p>“.....Yes”  Paz nods, definitely, </p><p>Din passes a baby to him gently, it's Baby A.</p><p>“Hey….Daddy’s here”  Paz almost whispers to the baby as if he’s afraid she will cry if he talks too loud, </p><p>He holds the baby in his arms so cautiously and protectively, like the most precious in the universe.  </p><p> </p><p>“We have two girls, can you believe that?”  Paz still cannot believe it’s real, his eyes are still teary.</p><p>“I know”  Din just smiles, </p><p>He knew it all along but it’s a good surprise for Paz.  He’s got two girls and ready to become the fiercest Dad in the universe now.  </p><p>“Did you name them?”  Paz asks,</p><p>“Not yet”</p><p>“Do you have any names on your mind?”</p><p>“I have some”  </p><p>“Cyar’ika, since you’re the one who did the hard work, will you name them both?  They’re all yours”  Paz is determined, he will let Din name both of them and he will make no objection.  </p><p>“Well….”</p><p>Actually Din already has names on his mind and since his husband will let him name them. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Chazi and this is Medina”  </p><p>The one Paz is holding is named Chazi after Paz’s father, and the one in Din’s arms is named Medina after Din’s father.</p><p>“Those are beautiful names”  Paz presses their foreheads together, he’s so overwhelmed that Din names the babies after their fathers.  </p><p>They kiss each other.  Cherishing this moment, it’s the best and the most heartwarming moment in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Another sniffling sound in the room, they both turn to see Zilva holding Medine’s framed photo in his arms and crying like shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Medi...look...our grandchildren”  He really is crying and it’s all tears and snots, </p><p>Din just breathes small laugh,</p><p>“Come hold your granddaughters, Dad”  </p><p>“Really?....Alright”  He puts Medine’s photo on the nearest wall and Din hands him the baby, </p><p>“This is Medina”  Din smiles,</p><p>“She’s absolutely beautiful”  Zilva is mesmerized with the tiny baby in his strong arms, hell he can’t stop crying.  </p><p>Two large strong mandalorians cannot stop looking at the babies in their arms, the image is so priceless.  </p><p> </p><p>“Papa”  A soft touch on his arm, </p><p>“Hey son”  Din holds him, “You save all of us again, thank you son”  </p><p>Din kisses his head and they hold on to each other.</p><p>He has his whole family here with him.  Din glances at Medine’s photo on the wall and feels his eyes wet again.  Thank you Papa, thank you for everything.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Chazi D. Vizla and Medina D. Vizla were born safely to Din Djarin and Paz Vizla.  Granddaughters of Medine Djarin and Zilva Vizla.</p><p>The newest members of the tribe.  </p><p>The blessings from the stars.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! They got two girls y'all!  Anyone got it right?! XD</p><p>Kuiil and IG to their rescue yes, as well as Baby Yoda.<br/>And Medine as a special guest yes.<br/>The story is coming so far now and I'm so happy I've writting it.  Please stay with me till the end.</p><p>See you all again next chapter.<br/>Have a good day and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. We Are Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! The Final chapter!<br/>Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos.<br/>I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is breastfeeding the babies in their bed.</p><p> </p><p>They’re back at their house already, everyone was congratulating them when they came out of Zilva’s cottage holding twin babies in their arms.  </p><p>Din wasn’t only not losing his life, he even walked so freely and healthily after giving birth just now.  Holding a newborn baby in his arms like a proud father.  </p><p> </p><p>The Armorer was glowing more than any others.  She properly thanked the ugnaught and IG droid and welcomed them to stay with the tribe.  They’re their guests now.</p><p> </p><p>They thanked everyone before returning to their house.  At the same time the babies woke up because they needed what they needed, their food.  </p><p>So now Din is breastfeeding and holding them both in his arms, he has been practicing this all along he can do it.  </p><p>Paz is watching it with awe, the moment is so real and magical.  Their babies really were born safely and healthy and now Din is breastfeeding them.  He feels like tears threaten to come out of his eyes again.  They are sucking out their food in slow rhythm even with their eyes closed and Din is holding on to them so protectively and lovingly.  His eyes are fixing on them with pure love, his hands and fingers keep rubbing their heads and cheeks gently.  Din still cannot believe this moment is real, their babies are drinking from him, safe and sound.  </p><p>Paz, the new father, is always close.  He cannot believe the moment is real either.  He doesn’t lose Din or any of them, they’re all with him now, safe and strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they’re drinking”  Paz comments, staying close like a protective papa bear,</p><p>“They are”  Din has the most beautiful smile on his face, breastfeeding his both newborn babies at the same time is so surreal and yet he’s doing it, </p><p>Look at their hands, so tiny like doll’s hands, they have perfect twenty fingers and toes, both parents are super grateful.  Tiny hands touch Din's chest as if knowing this is their source of food and Din feels even more emotional, damn you post-pregnancy hormones.  </p><p>Then both of them hear another baby’s cooing.</p><p> </p><p>Little Nadine is standing not too far, sucking his own finger with pleading eyes and slightly drooping ears.</p><p>Din knows immediately his older son wants to have his milk too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Son...wait till one of your sisters finishes okay? It shouldn’t take too long”  Din tells him, he feels bad but the babies need it first since they were just born and this is their only source of food.</p><p>Look at him, with those big round pleading eyes and sucking his own finger, so adorable and pitiful at the same time.  </p><p>But then the tiny green child nods as if he understands, his face turns determined and he’s guarding the room like a little bodyguard he is.  He’s a big brother now, he can do it.  Din can’t help cooing, his son is so cute.  </p><p>“Too bad I’m not some kind of species with three breasts”  Din whispers, that would have been quite convenient when he has three little babies need to be fed in the house,</p><p>“......That would be weird but I’ll try it anyday”  Paz responds,</p><p>“Since when you’re in this? No, you’re out of this”  Din narrows his eyes, </p><p>“I’m always in this since the beginning, baby.  Since these lovely lumps were still flat and I love it anyway, don’t have to mention I was the one who got them lactated”  He looks super proud it’s illegal, </p><p>Din just rolls his eyes and sighs, he’s too busy and tired for this.  Yes his husband is a pervert sometimes and he loves him anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>The babies suddenly open their eyes lazily as if they’re eavesdropping their parents, </p><p> </p><p>“Hey….doing good right?”  Din whispers, looking at them with pure love,</p><p>Surely they can’t see with their eyes yet but they’re blinking to get used to the light and their facial muscles.  They keep drinking their food and oh they look content, </p><p>Two girls, Din really needs to educate himself how to raise girls in the house even if he’s already done some research but he never feels he’s quite ready, maybe Paz is better, he’s good with kids and kids love him.  </p><p>“Look at them, they got your eyes”  Din says,</p><p>The babies’ eyes color are in light green with almost grey, </p><p>“I think it’s the mixture of ours”  Paz comments, he looks super proud, </p><p>Well Paz’s are blue and Din’s are brown, so yes it might be their mixture.  Don’t have to mention their long eyelashes and big round eyes.  </p><p>“But this one got your hair”  Din says,</p><p>Baby girl Chazi has lighter hair the tone of dark blond while baby girl Medina’s is a bit darker, just a little bit but that’s apparent and it helps differentiate them very well.  </p><p>“I know, they’re absolutely beautiful and I’ll never let them boyfriends, period”  Paz says with wide smile, </p><p>Din just chuckles and they seal their lips together.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Finally Din finished breastfeeding them all, even their son.  Now the babies go back to sleep because that’s what babies do and their older brother is watching over them closely.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re your little sisters, son”  Din tells him, holding him in his arms as the babies are sleeping soundly on the big bed, </p><p>“Woo…”  Nadine looks at them with big round eyes, </p><p>“You’re a big brother now”  Din kisses his head, he wants to make sure that his son knows that he is never loved less than before, it’s just more love into their little family.</p><p>“Debedewah”  The kid says, big eyes fixing on the babies, his little sisters.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock on the door, it’s Zilva.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is everything okay here? We’re having celebration outside, join us if you want”  Zilva announces merrily, </p><p>He has cooked the big pot of fish to welcome their newest members into the tribe, his own granddaughters! Yahhhhhhh! </p><p>“We’ll be there, uncle”  Paz nods, </p><p>“Can I go in and see the girls?”  Zilva is a bit excited like a little child,</p><p>“Sure, come in”  </p><p>“Hey….how are my granddaughters doing?”  He pokes his head in the bedroom, he has held his granddaughter in his arms until the baby woke up and cried out for milk so she has to be returned to her father, then he excused himself to prepare the big meal for everyone.</p><p>“They’re sleeping right now, come in Dad”  Din says, </p><p>The old man is cooing at the babies, sleeping soundly like the most precious of all.  Little Nadine is also with them, little bodyguard on duty.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take some photos”  </p><p>Zilva wouldn’t miss the beautiful moments as an amateur photographer he is.  He captures the moment of sleeping babies, Nadine has his three fingers paw on their head and he even bends down to kiss them.  He remembers that’s the gesture of love that his Papa always does to him.  All the adults are cooing loudly, he loves his little sisters.  </p><p>These will be hung on Zilva’s cottage wall, adding to the collection of his happy family.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t had girls for like three generations, you know? The last one I remember was my great-aunt Magda, her backbreaker left me dumb for days”  He tells the story while rubbing his back as if still remembers that very moment, RIP great-aunt.</p><p>Paz and Din just listen, but it’s true, their family had mostly boys in the last generations, having girls is absolutely blessings.</p><p>“They will become great mandalorians in the future”  Zilva almost sheds tears,</p><p>“I know”  Paz nods, he’s super proud,</p><p>“First lesson, how to cut off any guy’s testicles if they try to approach them”</p><p>“Exactly”  Paz agrees,</p><p>“.................”  Din doubts they were kidding…..</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“So this is where you live now? Not bad”  Kuiil comments after a few bowls of fish stew, it is so good.</p><p>“It is, I’m surprised you really come for me, thank you”  Din just got a chance to properly thank him, </p><p>Everyone is gathering and sitting on the sandy ground with a big pot of stew in the middle, the celebration of welcoming new members to the tribe.  Kuiil is sitting with Din, enjoying the meal while the babies are with Paz and Zilva, they are never tired of holding them.  Super proud protective father and grandfather.  Din already feels bad for any guys trying to approach his girls in the future, it’s just like a death wish.</p><p>Nadine is with him, munching the grilled fish in his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to help if I could, all through my life I’ve seen so many things, happy faces of parents when their babies were born safely and the grief of losing loved ones.  I’m glad you trust me enough with your tribe’s secret covert coordinate”  </p><p>Din nods, thanking himself he trusts this man enough to give him his secret hideout or else he won’t be sitting here right now.  </p><p>“And looks like you and IG are okay now”  Motioning to IG droid who’s playing with the foundlings, it’s an odd sight but it’s okay somehow, he seems to be good with children. </p><p>“I guess we are”  Din sighs, never had he imagined he would hold on to the droid’s hand, that droid’s hand, while giving birth.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, this little one, not only he can move object, he can heal too”  Kuiil motions to the little one sitting beside Din, </p><p>“It seems like he can, yes”  </p><p>“Isn’t he full of wonders”  The old ugnaught smiles kindly,</p><p>“He has saved my life for many times now”  </p><p>The child whom he rescued and raised with love, once again repays him in the most impeccable timing.  He can still remember that moment of his own life force draining out of his body then the new one flowing into his body through his son’s small paw. It’s truly magical.</p><p>“And the blurrg is happy here with you too, she has two baby girls as well”  Kuiil has visited the stables earlier and was totally amazed with two lovely baby blurrgs, and a baby bantha.</p><p>“Yes she does”  Looking over to the stables where his animals are resting peacefully, he can never ask for more.  There’s a lot of girls in his family now, it is full of estrogen.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve brought the baby pods for the twins with me too, in case you need it soon and I was right”  There’s endearment in his tone,</p><p>“Thank you so much”  Din nods, “Really, I don’t even know how to thank you enough”  Time after time this old ugnaught has saved his life, this time even with his babies.  </p><p>“I’ll visit here and get some fish and suntan once in awhile, that’s enough”  </p><p>Din smiles underneath his helmet, </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kuiil and IG left with a big fish stuffed in their ship.  Zilva makes sure he got the best fish for them.</p><p>Kuiil got to hold the babies in his arms before he left and he smiled like a proud grandpa, two more lives he helped bringing into this world.  </p><p>Din and Paz wave at them, seeing their ship off until it is out of sight.</p><p>Their friendship is solid and it remains as long as they live.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>After that, Din and Paz bring the babies to the Armorer, she performs a ritual to officially welcome new members into the tribe.</p><p> </p><p>“Please come in”  </p><p>Din isn’t sure but the Armorer sounds brighter than usual, </p><p>The babies are sleeping in their bundle of baby blankets, </p><p>“Hello there”  She greets them, she’s even cooing softly,  </p><p>“As your chief, I congratulate both of you for having these beautiful children safely.  As your father’s sister, I am so glad I live long enough to see his grandchildren”  Her grandchildren, </p><p>Din and Paz nod, </p><p> </p><p>Then they begin the ritual, the Armorer puts her hands on the babies’ heads as she begins chanting the mantra in mando’a, the blessings from their ancestors.</p><p> </p><p>‘Chazi D. Vizla, Medina D. Vizla.  Welcome to the tribe, you are the blessings from the stars.  May our ancestors in Manda look upon you.  May you live well and prosper, may you become the great warriors, may you bring tremendous joy and glory to the tribe.  May the spirits of mandalorians be with you.  This is the way’  </p><p>‘This is the way’  Din and Paz repeat after her,</p><p> </p><p>“I guess he stays for his class”  She looks down at the little green child, Din’s little bodyguard, </p><p>“Yes, be good, son.  We’ll pick you up after the class”  Din tells him, </p><p>“Debedewah”  He says, he’s a responsible big brother and he will attend the class.</p><p> </p><p>Din and Paz leave with babies in their arms, </p><p>“They’re still sleeping”  Paz comments, </p><p>“Yes, that’s what newborn babies do I guess”  Din shrugs, </p><p>“And wake up at night? Just like when they were still in your belly”  </p><p>“Hmm”  Din seriously thinks so too,</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help.  I’ll get up during the night”  Paz holds his husband close,</p><p>“I know”  Din leans onto him, </p><p>The hard work of raising babies awaiting them but they will try their best.</p><p> </p><p>In front of their house, Zilva is humming weird tunes as he’s inspecting the baby pods with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“This is such a nice craft, don’t you think?”  He comments,</p><p>“It is”  Paz agrees, </p><p>“And here’s your pot of stew”  Zilva hands him the pot, Paz has to put the baby in the pod, </p><p>“At the meantime, give the babies to me”  Zilva has such a bright smile,</p><p>“What? What do you mean?”  Din holds his baby protectively by instinct,</p><p>“Meaning that I will babysit them for now so you can rest before you have to stay up to watch them tonight, I’m smart, aren’t I?”  Zilva still has that bright smile, </p><p>“Thank you uncle but…..”  Paz looks at Din and they look at each other, still aren’t sure,</p><p>“Come on now, what can they do while I’m babysitting them, climbing out of the pods and running away?  Put them in the pods and go to sleep, both of you.  I know you didn’t really sleep last night”</p><p>They look at each other again before Din nods, yeah maybe they really need that sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much”  He puts his baby in the pod, touching her cheek with his fingertip before closing it.  </p><p>“Alright, come get them when you wake up”  Zilva walks away happily with two floating pods.</p><p>Paz and Din look at each other again, “I hope everything will be alright”</p><p>“They should be okay, mostly sleeping during the day as you say and he’s the most protective grandpa in the galaxy.  They will be fine”  </p><p>Paz nods, agreeing with his husband,</p><p>“And I think”  Din holds on to his husband’s arm, “He wants us to have some time for ourselves too”  </p><p>“Agree”  Paz gets the message and they quickly go inside their house, arm in arm.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The pot of stew is safe on the kitchen counter while a couple are making out in their bed.  </p><p>Gosh, they miss this, they really miss this.  Being alone with each other, just two of them.  Hands touching and groping each other.  </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me I can still turn you on”  Din whispers with fire in his eyes,</p><p>“Always”  Paz is equally aroused and they keep kissing, all lips and tongues,</p><p>They take off each other’s clothes, Din is not so confident about his body right now, he isn’t sure what his husband will think of it, post pregnancy body, even a strong will mandalorian like Din can be a bit self-conscious.</p><p>“Hey...you’re beautiful.  You always are”  His hands caress along Din’s body, </p><p>“Each wrinkle, each mark, they're symbols of honor.  Just like each scar on your body that you wear with pride.  You have these because you carry our children and I love you with my life for that”  </p><p>Din touches his handsome face, always so loving and eloquent but he can smile now.  </p><p>“And you got something more too”  Paz goes down and sucks on the nipples as his hand softly squeezes the soft lump, milking the sweetness out. Din moans, he's turned on already.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you so much right now, will you fuck me till I scream”  Din licks his lips with heavy breathing, he’s totally aroused,</p><p>“That will be my pleasure”  Paz kisses down every part of Din’s body, each stretch mark, each scar.  Finally just the two of them in a very long time, not that they hesitated when the babies were still in here anyway.  But Din is more flexible this way, they will have such a good time together.  </p><p>“God…”  Din purrs as Paz takes him into his mouth, that’s such a great feeling,</p><p>As Paz means to suck his husband dry, his hand also touches what’s underneath, then he meets with the unfamiliar feeling of softness.  He needs to take a good look at it and his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Paz?”  </p><p>“Cyar’ika….I don’t mean to be rude but……..what’s this?”  He sounds like an early teenage boy who just joined the sex education session for the first time, like something he never expects to see there.  </p><p>“Oh...erm…..”  Shit, Din totally forgot about this, but he’s actually kinda curious about his husband’s reactions so he didn’t tell him anything.  </p><p>“Well….”  Din gets up a bit, trying to look decent, kinda failing.</p><p>His husband’s expression is priceless, </p><p>“So erm….when I gave birth to the twins.  Kuiil had to cut me there so I could deliver them and it looks like...it stays like that”  That’s Din’s best explanation, </p><p>Paz looks up at his husband’s face and back down to what’s in front of him.</p><p>“So….you have it now...I mean...the vagina?”  Paz’s voice is a pitch higher at the end,</p><p>“Yes, I think I have it now….”  Din looks at him, trying to look innocent, again rather failing.</p><p> </p><p>His husband’s blue eyes fix on him like he’s seen ghost, “I need a drink”  Before he abruptly gets up, </p><p>“Wait…”  Din is shocked, his husband doesn’t like it?</p><p>“I’ll be right back with you cyar’ika, my mind just erupted like a volcano and I need a drink for it”  His husband pops some alcohol bottle in the kitchen and downs it,</p><p>Din pulls a blanket over himself, he’s a bit nervous what if his husband finds it weird, what if he doesn’t want to do anything with him anymore.</p><p>Then the heavy steps approach,</p><p>“Okay, I’m back”  Paz is on top of him, kissing him.  Din moans to the taste of alcohol on his tongue, almost getting him drunk too.</p><p>“You don’t like it?”  Din asks, he seems small underneath his husband, isn’t that just even more alluring.</p><p>“I’ll show you what I like”  Then he goes back down and Din is crying and down right squirming.  Paz is licking and eating him up in every good way possible.  </p><p>Din arches his body as a hot tongue keeps licking him up in all the best spots possible and his whole body jerks up as if the electrifying flare is running all over his body, and oh his legs are shaking uncontrollably, it’s so tingling and the best feeling he has ever experienced.  Din’s hand grabs that short dark blond hair and he’s choking his own crying, hopefully no neighbors hear him.  </p><p>So his husband likes it after all.</p><p> </p><p>Paz is working it the best way he can, now he understands what his uncle means ‘We got to experience the best of both worlds’  Thank you uncle.  </p><p>He really does and he’s taking it all.  His Din, his cyar’ika, his husband, his everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wet already”  said the gruff voice as he licks it up one more time, Din is mewling, </p><p>That low animalistic purring tone of voice, his husband is super turned on now and Din is aroused by that too.  </p><p>Din is super sensitive there, he’s squirming and mewling in the pitch he doesn’t know he has and Paz is growling.  The moaning, the smell, the taste...everything just turns him on and he’s rock hard right now.  He spits on his hand and strokes himself, Din licks his lips seeing how hard his husband is.</p><p>“Fuck me...fuck that pussy, daddy”  Now he turns into a sexy loth cat, purring in his throat,</p><p>Who is Paz not to comply, he positions himself and slowly driving into that wet tight throbbing entrance,</p><p>“Ah!...oh...damn it…”  Din feels it, the feeling of being breached open and the sensation is impossible.  His whole body trembling only by being penetrated, Paz doesn’t even fuck him yet.  </p><p>And shit, his husband is so big.  This handsome well-endowed bastard.  </p><p>“...You’re alright?”  Paz asks between his breathing, shit he’s totally trying to restrain himself but the feeling of Din’s passage wrapping around him is CRAZY and he’s going insane.  </p><p>Din just nods repeatedly, he’s panting already.  They have great sex up until now but this, this is just like another level, another dimension they’ve never experienced yet and oh they will explore it thoroughly, every freakin’ inch of it.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Ohhh….”  Din lets out long groan as Paz seats himself fully in him, “Fuck!”  He even curses, it touches directly with his sensitive spot inside and the tip...Din feels its tip almost hits the edge of his womb inside and he’s squirming. </p><p>“You really okay?”  Paz asks again, he wants to make sure Din is okay but the warm damp velvety wall wrapping around him, squeezing him real good and he’s losing his mind.  </p><p>Din just nods repeatedly again, gosh it feels so good, so terrifyingly good, he’s afraid and wanting it at the same time.</p><p>Paz leans down to kiss him, they exchange searing hot emotional kisses,  Din wraps both his arms and legs around him.  </p><p>And this position is just the WORST, Paz is so hard and so deep in him and he’s whimpering.  </p><p> </p><p>Then they begin it, Paz is moving himself slowly and painfully good, he doesn’t want to outdo his husband too much considering this is kinda new to them.  And wasn’t he so right because Din is wriggling and moaning in the pitch and noise that he never knew his husband possesses.  </p><p>“.....grrr….mmm….aahh….”  His moaning isn’t coherent anymore, Paz thinks he’s one lucky bastard who gets to see this.  His Din is absolutely ravishing like this.  When he loses all of his senses and that every little noise he makes, Paz is turned on even more.  </p><p>“Can I?”  He asks with a low gruff voice, he’s losing his control but still trying to get hold of it, he will never hurt his beloved.</p><p>“Mmmmm”  Din whimpers but he nods, he wants it and he wants his husband to have it.  </p><p>Paz kisses his lips one more time before diving in, snapping his hip more firmly but not too harshly and the sound that Din makes is the sweetest.  The mixture of suffocated and lost in passion.  </p><p> </p><p>Din moans and pants and moans even more, he has never lost control of his body this much in his life.  Few more snap into his body and he feels it, the hot flare within him at his lower stomach, at the edge of his internal organ that has been stimulated.</p><p>“....aa….aaa!...AA!.....AAAHHH!!!”  And finally he lost it, his whole body convulses as his fingers scratches down Paz’s muscular back, </p><p>Paz hisses, it’s the best pain he has ever experienced.  Like he cares now, Din is absolutely<br/>
stunning with the lost control eye-rolling big O face and his body arches up and wriggling, it’s the very first time he sees him like this.</p><p>“...F….Fuck!”  He lets himself go too, he comes into Din’s with a low animalistic grunt.</p><p>He lays upon his husband but being careful not to suffocate him, they pant almost in sync.  Din is still trying to get little pieces of himself back.  His arms wrap around his husband loosely, shit...was that called mind-blowing.  Din is sure his whole being was blown away into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I think I went blind for a moment there….”  Din speaks up first in between his breath once he regains his consciousness, </p><p>“I thought you were going to pass out”  Paz chuckles, </p><p>“I think I did...gosh…”  Din groans and still tries to breathe properly, shit that was BAD.  It was so good it’s bad. </p><p>Paz has never seen Din come this hard before, even their best orgasms, there must be something changes in his body.  But it’s all good, no it’s the BEST.  </p><p>“You okay?”  Din asks back, touching his husband’s damp hair, </p><p>“It’s better than okay and you didn’t let me pull out”  Paz motions downward,</p><p>“Hey….that ain’t my fault”  Din protests,</p><p>Paz narrows his eyes, with Din’s legs around him and the sweet tightness squeezing him right now, yeah totally not his cyari’ka’s fault.<br/>
Finally Paz is able to pull out, when Din’s legs stop tangling him of course.  </p><p>They resume their passionate kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>“I hope that didn’t knock me up again now”  Din says weakly, shit he really didn’t think it through, too horny to care for anything else, he will keep getting knocked up like this, Ugh. </p><p>“Nah, it’s a safe period.  I’ve already asked Doc”  </p><p>“!!!”  Din glares at him, how dare he ask Doc that embarrassing question!  Goshhhhh.  Din really wanna hit him if he isn’t so tired right now.</p><p>“So erm...it’s safe right...erm… for how long?”  Din asks timidly, </p><p>“Let’s ask him again tomorrow”  Paz chuckles, and they keep kissing.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.  Ner cyar’ika”  Paz whispers against his lips,</p><p>“I love you too, husband”  Din smiles sleepily, finally they’re getting the sleep they really need.  </p><p> </p><p>Their arms holding on, legs tangling each other.  Their little family, their forever love.</p><p>They’re together now.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES!  The final chapter finally! *Hippo is crying happy tears with two paws in the air*<br/>But! There’s still another bonus chapter, end credit scenes which is my custom.<br/>I would like to thank each and everyone of you who has read up until now. I love you all!  </p><p>I see you again soon in the end credit scenes chapter.<br/>Please stay safe, healthy, and positive everyone!<br/>Hippo peace out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Special Chapter : End Credit Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>End Credit Scenes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 01</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The babies keep crying during the night, because they’re babies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on girl...go to sleep”  Paz is rocking the little bundle of baby in his arms, walking around the house, trying to get her to sleep.  </p>
<p>Din isn’t much better, he’s sitting and rocking the other baby in his arms.  They’re fed, wiped clean and diapers changed, why wouldn’t they just go to sleep, instead they keep crying.  Welcome to the world of parenthood.  </p>
<p>Little Nadine pokes his head from the nursery room before he walks to his Papa.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son...I’m so sorry”  Din feels bad for waking up his son who’s already gone to bed earlier,</p>
<p>But a pair of big round eyes look at his baby sister before placing his hand on her head.</p>
<p>Then the baby starts to calm down, crying reduced to whimpering, and going to sleep finally.  Paz and Din look at that with awe.</p>
<p>“He can do that?!”  They are super amazed, </p>
<p>Then he places his hand on his other little sister and puts her to sleep as well.  Putting babies to sleep magic, yes!</p>
<p>“Oh god...thank you son, thank you”  Din puts the babies back to their cribs, checking again that they’re sleeping soundly with steady breathing.  He kisses their heads before turning off the light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you son”  Din holds Nadine in his arms and kisses his head, </p>
<p>“Maybe because he can’t sleep too”  Paz jokes, he kisses his little head too and the child coos,</p>
<p>“Or he pity us”  Din says with barely opened eyes, the newly parents are having panda eyes and they wear them with pride, yeah right.  </p>
<p>“So...you’re ready to go to bed?”  Din asks the little one, </p>
<p>Nadine sucks on his little finger as the other hand pulls Din’s shirt collar, </p>
<p>“Midnight snack? Sure”  Din wants to groan but his son helps putting their baby sisters to sleep so maybe he can reward him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din let him have his midnight feeding and later they can all go to bed.</p>
<p>Just another day for this lovely little family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 02</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz doesn’t see his family in their house when he’s back from his job.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle, are Din and the kids with you?”  He asks through their comm link,</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m out in the sea, son.  I would love to take them with me but might not be a good idea”  His uncle answers, a bucket full of wriggling fish and sea creatures behind him, </p>
<p>“Oh okay, I’ll look for them around then”  Paz decides to go looking for them himself,</p>
<p>He goes to Din’s herb planting bed, no, their animal stable, no.  Hmm….then he walks deeper into the forest, some spot that they have visited together, it’s like their secret place to hang out and make out, yes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There they are, Paz can see three floating pods under the shade of a big tree.  And his beloved?  </p>
<p>Din is pulling himself up on a branch of a tree.  His gloved hands holding on to the branch and keep pulling himself up.  He’s working out to get his pre-pregnancy body and mobility back.  Paz can just appreciate the sight from below.</p>
<p>Din stops once he finishes his set, he lets go of the branch and lands on the ground gracefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika”</p>
<p>“Oh hi, didn’t see you there”  Din pants underneath his helmet,</p>
<p>Paz checks all the babies in the pods, they’re all taking a day nap which is the glorious moment of the day.  </p>
<p>“I already finished feeding them and think it might be nice to work out while they’re still sleeping”  Din wipes his body with a small towel, <br/>“Watch my back for me, will you?”</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>Then Din takes off his top, he would want to take it off since he starts working out but he doesn’t want to hear Paz rant till no end, since the guy is here maybe he can watch his back for him.  </p>
<p>Din already gains some part of his tone muscles back, post-pregnancy wrinkles and fat are totally gone, only his swell pectorals because he has to feed their children.  The sight of him is totally beautiful.  Whether Din is round and full with his children or he’s ripped with muscles and abs, Paz loves him anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din also takes off his helmet to wipe sweat from his face, since it’s only his husband here it should be okay.  Doesn’t look like anyone would come here, for the record of them spending time here, they have never been walked in on.  </p>
<p>Din smirks as if knowing his husband is totally checking him out, he just appreciates the beautiful sight of his husband.  Topless and loose pants, tone body glitters with sweat here and there and that full hips.  Not to brag but Din got fuller hips from giving birth, Paz can never thank his biological genes enough.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be alone and naked with you already”  Yes, Paz says it out, he’s always honest with his feelings, brutally honest sometimes.</p>
<p>Din chuckles, “Wait till we got the babysitter, will you?”  </p>
<p>“Or maybe now, they’re sleeping anyway”  </p>
<p>Din raises his brows, “What if any of them wake up and Nadine can climb out of his pod”  Din points out, not that he totally turns down the idea.</p>
<p>“Then we make it quick”</p>
<p>Din is looking at him more carefully, his husband really wants to do it here and now?  Is he that turned on? Or the thought of them secretly and quickly doing it arouses him.  Hmm.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t concentrate on the job at all, I keep missing you….”  and what’s underneath your clothes, ahem.  </p>
<p>Din just breathes small laugh, “Nah...I’m all sweaty”</p>
<p>“That just makes it even better”  Paz lifts his husband up in his arms, his hands supporting his ass.</p>
<p>Din just gives him a lazy seductive smile, “How long will it take you to take off your armor?”  </p>
<p>“Not too long, I promise”  </p>
<p>But before they can walk away, one of the babies starts crying.  Din laughs and Paz sighs,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later, k?”  Din pats on Paz’s pauldron, </p>
<p>“K…”  Paz lets his husband down and Din immediately goes to check on their babies.</p>
<p>Apparently having babies meaning they have less time for themselves but it’s okay, they will finally find time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 03</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The babies are crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”  Din quickly comes in to check on them,</p>
<p>“I’m just giving her a kiss and she keeps crying”  Paz confesses, </p>
<p>“What?”  </p>
<p>“It’s true, I was just giving her a grandpa kiss too”  Zilva adds,</p>
<p>“??”  </p>
<p>They’re crying because of the kiss?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They try kissing the babies again and they cry even louder.  The little things are crying and wriggling in their diapers.  Din looks at everything with confusion then he thinks he knows what it is now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of you, have your beard and mustaches shaved before you can kiss them again”  Din says sharply, </p>
<p>The babies’ skin is very sensitive now so maybe their beard and mustache are too scratchy for them.  Din himself doesn’t have much anymore due to his hormone changing, he’s developed more maternity hormones and he even has softer skin now.  They never cry when he kisses them, even giggling sometimes.</p>
<p>“Really? Our beard?”  The Vizlas look at each other,</p>
<p>“But you never complain”  Paz points out to Din,</p>
<p>“Don’t make me repeat myself”  Din’s tone is final and there’s the sound of thunderbolt outside.</p>
<p>How dare you make my babies cry with your beard!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Vizlas don’t need to be told again, they quickly put the babies down and disappear to find their shaving in lightning speed.  It’s never a good idea to piss off the smaller mandalorian.  </p>
<p>Din sighs and quickly holds the baby in his arms, </p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay girls.  Papa is here”  He kisses the first baby’s head gently as he’s humming lullaby while his other hand is trying to rub the other baby’s head and tummy, ensuring them everything is okay.  It’s like a high level of multitasking.  </p>
<p>Just like magic, they both slowly stop crying, only the sound of whimpering left.  </p>
<p>“That’s my girls”  Din kisses them with all the love in the galaxy and they start giggling.  Later they start playing with small plushies to help them develop their grabbing muscles in their tiny hands and fingers.  </p>
<p>Din looks at them with pure love, so small and precious and beautiful.  His little babies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Vizlas reappear again with their face clean, not even a strand of facial hair left.  Din finds that quite a new sight to him.  Both men are super hot and daddyish with beard but now they give different feelings but still very, very handsome.  They both touch their own faces awkwardly, they’ve never shaved cleanly like….forever?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy shaved now, can Daddy give you a kiss?”  Paz comes in to see the girls, hoping to kiss and play with them.</p>
<p>Two pairs of big round eyes look at him and their mouths start twitching before they cry again, destroying everyone’s eardrum.  </p>
<p>“What?!”  Paz is totally confused, </p>
<p>“I think now they can’t remember you”  Din comments, that’s the highest possibility, </p>
<p>“What?! It’s Daddy!”  Nope, not helping, they’re still crying on top of their lungs.</p>
<p>“Maybe it will take some time….”  Din quickly holds the babies in his arms again, comforting them one by one.  </p>
<p>The two Vizlas are sitting in the corner, projecting a super depressed atmosphere because their baby girls can’t remember them.  The fierce and formidable warriors of the galaxy are super sad right now.  Din feels sorry for them and amused at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The babies later remember them and let them hold them again, it just takes some time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 04</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sons, you need to be away”  Zilva tells them all of sudden,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz and Din look at him with confusion,</p>
<p>“Why?”  </p>
<p>“Because….you’re freakin’ loud”  Zilva is dead serious, </p>
<p>Paz and Din are confused but then Din’s face is warm and red once he gets the meaning.  Yeah, he thinks he can’t contain his screaming anymore.  Their sex now is WILD and his husband isn’t helping at all, always loves to drive him till the edge and makes him scream at the top of his lungs.  Shoot...how many people have heard them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, it’s okay, it’s natural but I’m afraid my grandkids will have nightmares one of these days”  Zilva is trying not to look accusing too much, “So get yourself together alone somewhere or going back to the hotel just the two of you.  In the meantime I’ll be watching your kids while patching soundproof shields around your bedroom...or do you need it for the whole house?  Maybe you do”  </p>
<p>Paz and Din secretly sweat with embarrassment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was their last conversation and now they’re on board the Crest heading to their destination.  The memorable love hotel and later they will buy necessary stuff for the tribe too, yep.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so worried about them”  Din sighs, keeps thinking of his children in every second, </p>
<p>“It’s just one night and a half day, they will be fine”  Paz misses them too but they need some time alone just them being together.  Many times they have to keep it very quiet because they have babies in the house and it’s not that bad, it’s all good but they’re super hot for each other now they need to unleash it somehow.  </p>
<p>The girls are three months old now, looking super cute especially with their chubby limbs and Paz loves them with every breath he takes but he wants to be selfish for once this time.  When daddy and papa finish our business, we will be right back with them.  Their grandpa can feed them and change diapers, doesn’t mind staying up all night to entertain his grandkids, should be okay.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome sirs”  </p>
<p>Finally they arrive at the hotel and the same person welcomes them, a tiny lady who looks like a droid in kimono.  </p>
<p>“Hello, we have made the reservation”  Din tells her, </p>
<p>“Absolutely, this way please”  She leads them to their room.</p>
<p>It’s a different room from last time, this room has a different angle but still very beautiful with a mountain view and hot spring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the lady has excused herself and the door closed behind them, they take off their helmets and seal their lips together.  Finally they’re alone and nobody will condemn them for being loud.  </p>
<p>Their armors are peeled off piece by piece and they can’t keep their hands off each other.  </p>
<p>Later they land on the futon, naked and hot for each other.  Hands keep caressing, mouths keep kissing and nibbling each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you wet already?”  Low gruff voice whispers in his ear,</p>
<p>“A little...why don’t you check it yourself”  Din chuckles playfully, shit he’s so turned on, </p>
<p>Paz kisses down his body, his nipples, doesn’t forget to give those soft lumps a nice firm squeeze while his mouth sucks on those nipples and Din shudders, shit he really thinks he’s wet now.  Hot lips kissing down his stomach where toned abs start to be visible now, he’s been working hard all these times in case he has to be on the job again soon.  Paz appreciates every inch of his body as his hand already goes down to the softness below and Din moans in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really wet…”  His fingers keep touching and rubbing and Din arches his body to the touch, shit, Paz’s rough hand feels so good on him there, it lights up the fire in him immediately.</p>
<p>“Eat that pussy for me, daddy”  Din knows what he wants and he says it out, Paz is proud of him and who is he not to comply.  Hot tongue licks it all up and Din whimpers already.  </p>
<p>Ever since he knows how much his new part can give him the absolute bliss and mind-blowing, body squirming orgasm when properly and well stimulated, he’s never been this grateful to have it.  It takes him and his husband to another dimension, especially Din, he feels like he can be drowned in the sea of passion at anytime.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His husband is doing his job real good, he’s licking and sucking all of the good spots.  Shit, he’s totally wet now and something about it turns his husband on even more.  </p>
<p>“!!!”  Then he feels sharp cool all through his body as the hot tongue starts fucking into it,</p>
<p>“Oh….Mmm!..Hmmp!!”  Din jerks up in every rhythm of it, Paz knows his body responds to it quickly and he loves to tease him like that, and oh Din loves every second of it, he isn’t sure whether his hips lift up to meet the pushing rhythm or not, maybe it does.  Every push and every curl of that tongue makes Din’s body writhing and his toes curling.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You smell and taste so good….”  His husband’s low gruff voice indicates that he’s super turned on by that as well, maybe because of its smell or taste as he said.  The way he diligently and casually spends his time down there telling Din that his husband might not mind spending his whole day doing this. Ughh…</p>
<p>Paz loves to hear Din’s moaning and mewling, every little noise he never imagined his husband could make.  The smell and the taste of him when he’s aroused and wet, it just adds up to the best.  No wonder his uncle kicked them away, they were pretty obsessed and loud to explore this.  </p>
<p>“Daddy, I’m gonna come….”  That’s right, they don’t know their names anymore, just pet names here during sex.  </p>
<p>“Then come”  Paz is glad to make him come on his tongue, </p>
<p>Din’s hand grabs Paz’s hair as his whole body starts wriggling and shaking, “Um...Uhh..! Ohhh!”  Then he does it, he comes on that tongue alone and he’s still shuddering.</p>
<p>“Good baby….”  Paz murmurs as wetness floods on his tongue, drips down on the bed sheet but he hardly cares, he even manages to lick it clean.  Din knows for sure that his husband really likes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din is still panting and whimpering on the futon in the afterglow, the sight is absolutely beautiful.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful”  Paz murmurs, </p>
<p>But then Din is turned around, his front to the futon and his back to his husband, </p>
<p>“Hmm….?”  </p>
<p>Paz is appreciating this beautiful sight in front of him as well, Din whimpers as hot fingers parting his buttocks opened, revealing his wet throbbing entrance and no they haven’t abandoned the other one, they still have sex there every now and then.  They both give his husband pleasure and mind-blowing orgasm, it depends on whether they want to savour every moment of it or come as hard as quick as they can.  It’s all good and Paz ain’t complaining.  As quick as his thought, the hot tongue licks up from one to the other and Din yelps when his ass is slapped.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to take you from behind, you’re ready”  </p>
<p>As if that’s a yes or no question, it’s just giving him a notice few seconds in advance and then he feels it, the blunt warm hardness is penetrating him and Din groans with big O face.  His hands squeezing the futon bed sheet as his body arches up to the sensation.  Shit, it’s so good, it’s so so good and for the record, Din screams the loudest when they’re doing it this position that’s why he goes for it now.  </p>
<p>“Hmm! Ugh..! Ahh!”  Din moans and groans in every thrust, it’s so deep and so hard.</p>
<p>Paz’s both hands grab Din’s waist as he’s driving in once the throbbing entrance is used to the intrusion and letting him in, the obscene sound of meat slapping and his husband writhing cry is so sweet to his ears.  </p>
<p>Shit, shit, shit, he’s going to come, he’s going to come in any second now and he can’t even curse now, his vocal is busy screaming.  Each push is so deep and it hits right on the spot so perfectly, his body starts shaking now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paz!! Damn it!!! Ahh!....Ahhh!!”  His whole body shaking as the orgasm hits him, his hand grabs Paz’s hand on his body as he’s struggling on the futon, </p>
<p>His head is all light and he can see only white behind his eyes now as he collapses onto the futon, but then the intrusion doesn’t stop.  Paz still keeps fucking into his glorious wet orgasm pussy and it’s so damn good for him.  Din feels it and trying to open his eyes to it,</p>
<p>“...Paz…..”  He doesn’t even have full voice now, he tries reaching for his husband but then his both hands are grabbed by the wrists,</p>
<p>“!!!!”  His husband locks his both arms there as he keeps going, </p>
<p>“Hey!!”  Din can’t even protest properly when his face is down in the futon and he is fucked into it, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz is enjoying every second of it, the power play that they both love to do sometimes, he knows his husband and he knows his limits, he can take this and will even thank him later.  Now he’s enjoying the sight of his husband’s full ass being smacked and jiggles as he rams into it.  </p>
<p>“Ahh! Ahhh!”  Din is screaming into the futon as his sensitive spot over stimulated and the next orgasm is coming closer and closer he isn’t sure he can handle it,  </p>
<p>And he comes, the white fluid coming out of him both ways.  His whole body convulsing uncontrollably and Din’s eyes rolling up behind his eyelids.  Then his trembling sweating body is turned around to face his husband who’s still on top of him.  Din’s weak hands touch his husband’s strong chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paz….I can’t….”  He’s almost whimpering, after three orgasms he doesn’t think he can take anymore dick but shit it’s still hard and large in him, </p>
<p>“Yes you can, just a little more”  Paz’s growling is really comforting, </p>
<p>Then he’s being dicked down again, that strong hips is fucking into him and Din is seeing stars.</p>
<p>“Grr...rrrr….Ahhhh!”  Din screams as the his husband is fucking him frantically like he’s going to come because he is, </p>
<p>Paz lets out an animalistic roar as he reaches his orgasm in the tight squeezing sweetness of his husband, Din’s hands scratch down his husband’s muscular back as his body wriggles, the forth orgasm is absolutely blowing his mind and he can’t see anymore.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both lay and pant on the futon, waiting for their bodies to function again.  Only the first hour of coming here and Din reaches four orgasms already, three from fucking and one from the mercy of his husband’s mouth.  When did their roles have reversed now?  Maybe it’s payback time and Paz is enjoying every minute of it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah….”  Din speaks once he gains his strength back, “We can’t let our kids hear this”  He’s still panting,</p>
<p>“I know right”  Paz chuckles weakly, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 05</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, they are still at the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sprawling on the futon like no one’s business.  After orgasm and orgasm they’ve managed to drive out of each other, they’re like completely limp now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I can feel my toes anymore”  Din murmurs against his pillow, </p>
<p>“I think I’m dry too, gotta give the little guy a break now”  Paz looks down suggestively, yep he needs a break,</p>
<p>Both of them chuckle, Din touches his husband’s handsome face which he playfully nibbles at his hand, Din laughs and lightly slaps his arm.  Who would have thought their marriage life will turn out into this, so damn wild and active especially in sex.  Well they’re mandalorians and they love fiercely and protectively due to the small amount of their kind but this, their active sex is like taking them to another level of bonding.  Like their hearts and souls have bonded deeply and sacredly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll get pregnant again after this?”  Paz asks out of the blue, because he comes in him like, every time?</p>
<p>Din freezes, oh shit.  </p>
<p>Paz doesn’t mind having more children, he wants as many as they can but he feels bad for Din because he’s the one who has to give birth and he mentions he doesn’t want more children so soon after just giving birth and nursing the twins now.</p>
<p>“Are you on pills?”  </p>
<p>“I am, talking about it I need to take it now”  Din begrudgingly removes himself from the futon to look for his pills in his pocket.  He asked for it from Doc before they came here, yep he’s all prepared, can’t afford to get knocked up now.  </p>
<p>“Let’s hope it works”  Paz teases from the futon,</p>
<p>“Shut up”  Din’s swallowing it down with a bottle of water, looking at all the empty bottles.  They’ve downed a lot of water because let’s be real they’re freakin’ dehydrated here, surely the hotel is used to it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din comes back to his husband’s opening arms, they snuggle with each other.  </p>
<p>“Should we wash ourselves and get back to our kids?”  Din suggests, yeah he really misses them even though his adoptive dad didn’t call them with any emergency yet. </p>
<p>“I know...but there’s one thing I’d like to try before we go”  Paz says,</p>
<p>“What?”  Din frowns, </p>
<p>Then he’s lifted up with those strong arms and Din’s face turns red as he is positioned right above his husband’s face, like he’s literally straddling his face.</p>
<p>“What are you doing!”  Din’s trying to balance himself, not putting weight onto his husband, afraid he might break his neck.</p>
<p>“I wanna try it, come on, make a man’s wish come true, will you?”  Paz still has a heart to joke, his both strong hands holding on to Din’s waist,</p>
<p>“I told you I can’t come anymore”  Din’s cheeks are a little warm but considering what they’ve been doing up until now, this is baby.  </p>
<p>“It’s just going to make you feel good….come on”  And the first lick has Din’s body trembling already.</p>
<p>“Ah!”  Din’s balancing himself over the futon headboard, it’s like some kind of handle, holy shit...he knows now why they have it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move yourself, come on”  Paz slaps his ass and Din yelps but shit that’s such a turn on, </p>
<p>“I will suffocate you, Paz…”  His voice is a little shaky, shit it does feel really good and his face is showing it, </p>
<p>“Even if I die like this I will be very happy and go to Manda”  </p>
<p>Din chuckles, no way their ancestors will welcome him there for this cause of death, but well should he just entertain his husband a bit.  </p>
<p>So Din starts riding his face, little by little, he moans and groans with each move and the sight is absolutely beautiful.  At least he can make his husband shut up for now, his mouth is occupied.  </p>
<p>“Hmm...Hmmppp….”  Din’s long moaning indicates this might be one of the best moments in his life, so pleasurable.  </p>
<p>Paz’s strong arms hold him firmly, his slim waist and strong thighs while his mouth is busy pleasuring his husband.  As he has thought, his husband likes it and his rhythm is a little more crazy now as his both hands are holding onto the handle and the hips go full rodeo on him.  <br/>And who said he can’t come anymore.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m….I’m close...holy shit...Paz!”  </p>
<p>Din’s hand has to come down and grab Paz’s hair as his body’s jerking and shaking.  </p>
<p>Din feels lighted all over his body once again and Paz is a happy man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scene 06</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple washed themselves clean and already back on the Crest.  Din left a good amount of tips for the housekeeper because he feels bad for making a lot of mess there.  Bedsheet after bedsheet, towel after towel.  Don’t have to mention they downed their meals like starving homeless. Ugh… </p>
<p>But they both feel really good, very content that they’re feeling light walking now.  Din is sore but it’s so worth it and Paz has scratches all over himself which he wears with pride.  It indicates how many wild orgasms he’s managed to give his husband.  Din will have to find some scarf because his neck and body are covered with kiss marks, Paz too, damn… they feel like savages here but it’s so good.  They even promise to come back to have their time together once occasions permit, need to keep up the fire in their marriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they’re inside the town, buying stuff for the tribe and their children.  Din walks a little softer than usual but it’s okay, it’s all worth it and Paz is humming his good mood tune.</p>
<p>Then he notices the lottery booth store and all of sudden remembers he has tickets with him.  The ones he bought even before the twins were born.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cyar’ika, let’s check it out for a moment”  </p>
<p>“Yes?”  </p>
<p>Paz shows lottery tickets in his hands and Din chuckles, </p>
<p>“What makes you think we have this kind of luck at all”  He teases but there’s no heat in it, </p>
<p>“We can try, at least we might win few credits that can be paid for the kids’ diapers”  Paz shrugs, </p>
<p>Yep, those are like their main grocery expense now, diapers.  </p>
<p>Din shrugs, they still have some time anyway so they visit the lottery booth store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I help you?”  The ticket lady the size of gnome greets with thick red lips, </p>
<p>“Can we check whether our tickets win anything?”  Paz shows her the tickets, it’s a set of 3 tickets with the same number.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, just a moment”  Then she types and runs some kind of scan.</p>
<p>“A pack of toilet paper would be very nice, what you think?”  Paz turns to joke with his husband,</p>
<p>Din just shakes his head with a small smile beneath his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations.  You win the Millennium Jackpot”  She informs them, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz and Din immediately turn to her, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the covert,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Armorer is standing and watching all the mandalorians help lifting container after container down the Razor Crest and they look happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”  She asks, </p>
<p>“....We just won the lottery, chief”  Paz tells her,</p>
<p>“What? For how much?”</p>
<p>“120 million credits”  </p>
<p>They just stare at each other, a bird flying past them, chirping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s….a lot of money”  Finally the Armorer can get her words out, even she is stunned this time.</p>
<p>“It’s Millennium Jackpot with 40 million per ticket and I got three tickets”  Paz explains, </p>
<p>They stare at each other some more,</p>
<p>“Well….we’re very fortunate then”  She says, </p>
<p>“We’re rich now, chief”  Paz assures her, </p>
<p>He didn’t believe it back then too but it’s true.  His tickets win the jackpot and they become a millionaire.  They bought almost everything in their sight back home.  Plushies, toys, and clothes for the foundlings.  Food ingredients and medicine for the tribes.  Anything at all, they stopped buying only because that’s all Razor Crest can fit in, they will load the ship full of stuff again next trip and nope they’re not afraid of thieves, only people with death wish would want to rob the mandalorians. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is for you and the tribe”  Din hands her a sack full of credits, so heavy she wants to drop it on the ground, </p>
<p>“Thank you.  It will contribute to the tribe...very much”  She says, still working on believing in it, </p>
<p>“We will look for our beskar and buy them back.  You will have your perfect foundry”  Din says, </p>
<p>“If you want to do that, I do not object.  Just be careful of the prying eyes, we still have enemies out there”  </p>
<p>Both Din and Paz nod, she’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My liquor! Thank you sons!”  Zilva is cheerfully holding a big crate of liquors, </p>
<p>Paz and Din gift him with those for always looking after them and their children, and for soundproofing their house too, yep.  He carries those back to his cottage happily.</p>
<p>Paz and Din check at the three floating pods, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey...how are my lucky babies doing?”  Paz gently lifts one of the babies up, it’s Chazi or CeCe as her parents give as a nickname.  </p>
<p>“Wah...wah…”  She’s mumbling something incoherent as her hand touches her father’s front helmet, she remembers him and Paz is super happy.</p>
<p>Din also lifts another baby up, baby Medina or Dina as her nickname.  She’s busy chewing her fist which is wet now.</p>
<p>“Papa miss you so much”  Din presses his helmet with her and she pats his helmet and laughs, such a beautiful baby Din loves her so much he wants to cry.  </p>
<p>And yes, they got a lot of diapers for them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa…”  Din doesn’t miss another pair of big eyes looking at him, small three finger paws reaching out for him,</p>
<p>Din shifts the baby Dina in his arm and lifts his son up with another arm, yes he can do this.  He can multitask once he has three little babies.</p>
<p>“Papa miss you too”  He tells him and little Nadine nestles on his armor, one of his favorite and cozy spots on his Papa.  He feels safe being held in these arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe we’re lucky because of them”  Paz tells the Armorer, motioning at all of his children.  </p>
<p>“If you want to believe so”  </p>
<p>“ <i> ‘Live well and prosper’ </i> You said it yourself remember?”  Paz reminds her, </p>
<p>“I was just saying the blessing oath for the ritual but if you want to believe so I do not object”  She says coolly, </p>
<p>Whatever the cause is, their babies really help bringing tremendous joy to the tribe, to them as parents.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family looking out at the beautiful sunset together on the beach.  Paz has his arm around his husband, he’s holding his whole family with him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter what the future holds, they are together.  </p>
<p>Always &amp; Forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END of Credit Scenes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES!  It has come to and end, yes yes yes  *Hippo having paws in the air with tearful face and owl eyes*<br/>I would like to thank each and everyone for being on this beautiful and fun journey with me from the beginning till the end.  I love you all.<br/>Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribers, you know who you are!</p>
<p>And….at first I intend to end the series here but……<br/>Some ideas come up and I can’t let it go so yes…..there will be continuation.   *Hippo prepares to run away* <br/>But the new series will focus more on Zilva and Medine’s relationship.  Anyone who loves this couple, please wait and read about them and I’ll try to make it good!  Paz and Din and their babies will be back too.</p>
<p>Thank you again, until we meet again soon!<br/>Take care, stay safe, and stay positive!<br/>Hippo peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>